Return Of Heavy Weight
by Spirit Of Fantasy
Summary: Heavy Weight has returned, bigger, badder and stronger than ever. In his return he will reunite with an old flame, deal with his past problems and fend of a dark Alicorn that threatens to take over Equestria. Will he succeed or will he fail:sequel to tale of Heavy Weight
1. prologue

prologue

In the skies of equestria, above the everfree forest, there was an Alicorn stallion that was as tall as princess Luna and wearing a cloak that covered everything, but his white hoofs and muzzle, flying over the forest in what looked like a serious hurry, as he flew so many things had gone through his mind from, the crystal empire and its rulers to the monsters he saw, he then thought of Ponyville and all the ponies that live there including an old friend that he had not seen in a long time . He then shrugged of the old memories and focused on the task at hoof, he had recently chosen to do something he never thought he had the desire to do, which was rescue two allied civilizations of the home he hated with a passion, until his recent discovery of an evil plot formulating in a cave by a dark villain.

"I don't know who that guy was or what he is up to, but somepony has to stop him, and I guess that is going to be me" he said as he remembered what he saw and heard deep in the forest.

* * *

Deep in The Everfree Forest

The pony had flown through the forest many times before and heard all sorts of noises, he learned to ignore them when flying deep in the forest, which he now considered his home, it was the one place ponies would not usually go and so it was a place where the Alicorn could live in peace and harmony. He was flying home with food one day and as he neared his home he suddenly heard crazed laughter coming from the deeper part of the forest, he merely raised an eyebrow as he walked towards the sound and suddenly he found a cave he then went inside. As he walked in cave the laughter got louder and louder, finally as he turned the corner he saw them.

Deep within the cave was a filthy lair, and in that lair stood a dark Alicorn that had a black coat, as tall as princess Celestia, a silver mane and tail, demonic red eyes, and a cutie mark of a black heart coiled up by a serpent. He stood there laughing at three unique creatures he manage to tame and control. The first monster was a black Ursa Major with a bad attitude and green mind controlled eyes, the second was a three headed giant black panther like creature with the same eyes, the last monster was a giant crackodile which oddly stood on its hind legs like a raptor, it had black scales and the same green eyes.

The dark alicorn finally finished laughing and marveled at his monsters, "finally! I have you fine creatures at my disposal, now then I want you all to go to the crystal empire and ponyville and raise them to the ground, then once there out of the way Canterlot will easily fall without their allies to save them, Now go my monsters ruin everything! let nothing stand in your way!" he roared as he blasted a beam of black magic at a cave wall making a giant hole to the outside world to let the monsters leave.

"No pony will stand in my way this time, NO PONY!" he shouted as he began to laugh maniacally to himself again. Little did he know the cloaked alicorn was watching this plan unfold with wide eyes and a serious look. He then took off with great haste towards the crystal empire with one thing on his mind.

"not if I can help it" the mystery pony said.

* * *

The Crystal empire Throne Room

In the throne room of the empire palace, there stood princess Cadence, a alicorn mare with a pink coat, multicolor mane and tail, a crystal heart for a cutiemark, and royal attire such as gold horse shoes and a crown. She was talking to none other than Shining Armor, her husband and prince of the empire, They were talking about the dark sense of foreboding that has haunted them for days at a time.

"Shining I'm serious, this could be a bad omen, we need to have a bit more guards protecting the empire, I don't want to take any chances" Cadence Inquired.

Shining just looked at her in a concern look, "I know we have been haunted by these visions, but we can't just mobilize more guards, the empire is still shaky from the reign of Sombra, If we suddenly start mobilizing massive amounts of guards, the crystal ponies will become fearful and may loose their love for the empire again, I just can't risk that happening again" he replied with his head bowed in shame.

Cadence walked up to him and put her head onto his shoulder and gave him a worried look, "I know your stressed at the moment with these troubling times, but please just do something as an extra precaution" she begged.

Shining looked at her and finally smiled, "I'll see what I can do as a precaution he said before kissing her and walking towards the balcony, but before he could even get to the balcony, suddenly they all heard a rumbling roars of what sounded like a panther.

As Shining and Cadence made it to the palace balcony the looked upon in disbelief at what appeared to be a giant three headed black panther with green eyes attacking the citizens of the empire. When Shining snapped out of his confusion he bolted to a small horn next to the throne, he blew the horn to signal all crystal empire guards to follow him as he ran to the balcony and jumped off it, as he made for the ground he landed on his hooves and with tremendous force sending debree flying in all directions, as he stood tall the crystal guards imerged from the palace gates, numbering to about fifty. Shining looked to them before charging towards the creature with his guards right behind him, as they neared the creature they began to take in the creatures massive size, which if accurate was almost the same size as the crystal palace.

They finally arrived right behind the monster as it continued to swipe at crystal ponies and chomp on homes, Shining Armor signaled his guards to throw their spears, as the guards threw their spears, the panther suddenly twitched its ear before suddenly swatting away all the spears with lightning fast guards looked on in shock as the monster looked at them with fury, then in a flash of claws all guards were swatted away or slashed to death by the monster's giant claws, all except for Shining Armor who manage to dodge and shield himself with magic against the monsters attack, he then shot a magical bolt at the beast which made it stumble back a bit and fall on its his butt, Shining smiled at the creature, but was soon frowning as the creature got up, it roared at him as he stood there with a brave face, before he could throw up a shield the panther swatted at him knocking him back leaving scratch marks on his chest, as he struggle to get up he looked up at the monster as it reared up to finish him, he just stared at the beast and gritted his teeth.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Shining yelled as he closed his eyes and got ready for the end.

As the beast reared back its paw to strike it was suddenly caught off guard and its middle head was destroyed by a sudden blast of ice blue magic, the monster was taken back so far that it fell on its back and twitched before its other heads stopped moving showing that it was dead. As Shining was helped to his hooves by a crystal pony he looked at the direction of that magical blast, and thats when he saw him, floating at the edge of the crystal empires border was a cloaked pony who was made out to have a white muzzle and white hooves he then started to notice the color of magic that the mystery pony used, it was an ice blue color which he had only seen two ponies used before.

Shining Armor was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Cadence leave the palace and fly towards the mysterious pony.

* * *

**CADENCE POV**

As I saw the creature get defeated so fast I had looked at the source of the magical blast, I then suddenly flew out of the palace towards what appeared to be a pony in a cloak, as I got near the pony he rose in the air and took a fighting stance showing that he was taking me as a threat. I stopped when I was ten feet from him and gave him a concerned look.

"Who ever you are, thank you" I said smiling at the pony.

He then turned his face to the left showing off what appeared to be a scar down his right eye, he then began to leave before hearing me one last time.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He just ignored me as he then took of at great speeds that would even rival my sister in laws friend Rainbow Dash. I sigh as I then fly back to the empire to check on my husband.

* * *

Meanwhile in the skies again the mysterious pony flew over the land giggling to himself, he then made a turn going towards Ponyville and smiled.

"Shining, you are still as pathetic as always" He said to himself while giggling. He then put on a serious look as he flew towards his next destination, "I hope Twilight has gotten better since our last meeting" he said as he then closed his eyes to enjoy a smooth flight towards Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dark Alicorn Lair

"What!" roared the evil Alicorn in fury at the sight of his dead three headed black panther that was now being removed from the crystal empire. "What happened? how did one of my beast get defeated so easily?!" he yelled at a changeling minion who was now scared for his life.

"I-I don't know sir, this mysterious pony in a cloak came out of nowhere and destroyed it, l-like it was nothing sir" the changeling said showing the Alicorn an image of the mysterious pony from the crystal empire.

The Alicorn took a good look at th image looking deep into the eyes of the pony before realizing something. "In the name of Celestia that pony is an alicorn! the dark one exclaimed, "but how, how can their be more Alicorns out their...who is this?" he asked.

"I-I don't know sir " the changeling replied.

The dark Alicorn turned to the changeling minion and glared while slowly moving towards him, the changeling in return backed up in fear, but the evil alicorn only got closer till he backed his minion into a corner. Then if you do not want to end up like that monster I suggest you listen because I have a special job you can do for me" he said with an evil smile.

"W-what would that be sir" the changeling asked fearfully.

"I need you to go to Ponyville and give me a personal update on the other monsters progress with the town, and if that pony should show his face again, YOU will try to get a good look at his face and show me who we are dealing with, is that clear? the alicorn asked in a quiet yet scary tone.

"Y-Yes sir" the changeling said quietly.

"Good, because if you fail me, I'll will personally turn you to a smoldering pile of ash, right where you stand is that clear?" the alicorn warned.

"Of course sir" the minion said fearfully.

"Well what are you waitng for? get going, NOW!" he yelled.

The changeling jumped at the shout before taking off out of the cave and flying towards Ponyville leaving the Alicorn to turn back at the mystery pony, he glared yet seemed to marvel at the power this pony has and then smiled at the image.

"Who are you my friend? well whatever the case I will see you fall as all of Equestria will, Dark Star promises it" he emphasized giving away his name before laughing crazily again.

* * *

Ponyville Library

In a library in the town of ponyville their lived an alicorn princess, It was none other then Princess Twilight Sparkle, she use to be a unicorn, but recent events have changed her into a powerful Alicorn princess. She was currently doing spring cleaning with her little friend spike, Spike was a baby dragon with purple scales, green spikes, and yellow Twilight was magically pulling out books to dust them and the shelfs off, Spike was cleaning out the closet, he began to ravage through old junk tossing out so it can be thrown away, suddenly he grabs a box labeled "Twilights personal stuff" needless to say Spike was interested in the box. He then began to ravage through the box and found a book full of photos from Twilights younger days as a fillie, he began to smile as he brought the book to Twilight who had just finished the shelfs and the books before turning to Spike.

"Hey Twilight check it out its a picture book! It has a bunch of old photos of you, you wanna look?" the baby dragon asked.

Twilight looked over and smiled at Spikes interest in her younger days and walked over to him to take the book and Spike to the couch. "Why not I think we have earned our self a little break" she thought. They began to look through her baby pictures then to her days when she first went to school for gifted unicorns, Twilight would blush at some photos while Spike just laugh at them. Finally they got to the pictures of her when she was being tutored by princess Celestia, before Twilight could turn to something else Spike suddenly stopped her for he saw a certain unicorn in one of the pictures that he never seen before.

"Um Twilight, who is that pony?" Spike asked pointing to a photo of the princess Twilight and a unicorn colt that was being partially hugged by Twilight, he had ice blue eyes, a dull white coat, an ice blue mane and tail, and a cutie mark of an ice blue heart with a sword through it and their in the center of an ice blue six pointed star. Twilight saw the photo and immediately frowned, she even shed a tear which began to worry Spike who decided to try and calm her.

"Oh um I'm sorry Twilight, If you want to move on we can just go to another photo" he said thinking it would calm her.

Twilight quickly dried her eyes and gave him a small smile, "no, no its okay, I guess it was time you knew about him Spike" she said in a sad voice. Spike began to listen, but before she could explain they suddenly heard two sets of roars shake the entire library. They both looked out the window, but only saw dust, then they chose to go outside and what they saw was crazy. Twilight and Spike now looked upon a black Ursa Major and a black bipedal Crackodile trashing and destroying Ponyville.

"Spike! I need you to go inside okay, I need you to be safe, go!" Twilight yelled.

With Spike going inside Twilight turned her attention back to the monsters, she then took flight and soared right towards them, as she got closer she then saw that the Ursa Major has her friends, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash all in the monster's Dash was a cyan blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, magenta eyes and a cutie mark of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt shooting from it, Apple Jack was an earth pony with an orange coat, a blond mane and tail, green eyes and a cutie mark of three apples on her flank, Fluttershy was a Pegasus pony with a yellow coat, a pink mane and tail, blue eyes and a cutie mark of three pink butterfly's on her flank, Pinkie Pie was an earth pony with a pink coat, a darker pink and poofy mane and tail, blue eyes and a cutie mark of three balloons on her flank, and Rarity was a unicorn with a white coat, a dark purple curled mane and tail, blue eyes and a cutie mark of a few diamonds on her flank. As the monster carried them through the town in its paw, they screamed in terror which angered Twilight greatly. She then bolted right towards the Ursa Major and blasted the beast with a beam of magic that not only made it release her friends but also knocked the monster on its back. The Crackodile saw this and swung its tail and knocked Twilight to the ground hard, her friends rushed to her side as the monster got up and with the Crackodile, closed in on them.

Meanwhile the Changeling minion was watching the whole thing from a hidden corner not far from the action and chuckling at the princesses attack, "ha, this is great, with the princess and the town out of the way, the master will be pleased" he said as he waited for the monsters to finish them off.

Twilight and her friends looked at the monsters as they closed in, as they prepared for the end suddenly the Ursa Major exploded in an explosion of blue flames, when the smoke and flames cleared, the entire top half of the Ursa Major was missing. As the bottom half smoked It then stumbled backwards and fell over dead with a big crash, this shocked Twilight and her friends not knowing what had just happened, they then saw that the crackodile was looking at something as was the changeling minion. They all then looked in the same direction and saw none other then the cloaked pony, while all the others marveled at him, Twilight looked closer as if she recognized him from some where.

"Who is that?" she thought.

"Oh great its him again" the changeling moaned while still hiding.

(**were all to Blame, sum 41**(**song plays**)

Finally the Crackodile stepped up and roared at the pony and began to advance towards him, the Pony only smirked before suddenly biting his cloak and ripping it off revealing who he was. It was none other than "Heavy Weight" his appearance made Twilight's eyes widen with pure shock and deep happiness, It was then that the Crackodile began to charge at Heavy who just stood there smiling. As the monster closed in Heavy shot a blast at the creature, but the creature jumped high in the air to dodge and roared, as it looked like it was about to crush Heavy, he then levitated the entire monster with barely a struggle and then launched the beast right into mayor mare's home, the monster slammed into the building and demolished it while disappearing into the rubble. Heavy then rose up in the air spreading his wings and blasted a huge beam of magic into the building destroying what was left of the home along with the monster, Meanwhile the changeling took flight and bolted in fear as he believed he did his part. When Heavy knew that the danger was over he sighed and looked over to see Twilight staring at him with a surprised look, he then had a thought and instead of leaving he slowly descended and landed only twenty feet from her.

(**song ends**)

"Hello Twilight" He said in a blank look.

Twilight looked at him with a large amount of conflicton and happiness as she manage to breath out, "Heavy Weight".

**YAY, Heavy Weight Returns**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight and Heavy stared each other down, while Heavy held a serious yet somewhat pleased look, Twilight continued to look at him with deep shock. Words could not say how happy Twilight was in the inside, and yet on the outside she was wrapped up in so much shock. Twilight slowly walked to Heavy while everypony else watched in confusion, Heavy now got worried not knowing what Twilight would do to him after all this time. As Twilight got closer, she suddenly began to tear up as she got closer and noticed the scar she left on him that day at Canterlot.

"Heavy? is that really you?" Twilight asked in a shaky voice.

Heavy sighed, "yes Twilight its me, um its nice to see you?" he asked in a questioning tone.

Twilight finally sobbed as she then ran to him and crushed Heavy in a warm and embracing hug, she then began to cry in his chest making Heavy wrapp her up in a partial hug, he then rolled his eyes as if he couldn't beleive Twilight was really doing this.

"Twilight? come on...I wasn't gone that long, why are you crying?" he asked in confusion.

Twilight finally rose her head showing him her sad face before burying it back into his chest, "w-why Heavy...w-why did you have to leave? do you have any idea what i went through when you left? I had no pony for the longest time, i even began to think that friendship was a waste of time a-and I just kept trying to get as good with magic as i could, just so i could find you and bring you home, so why? why did you leave?!" she suddenly shouted as she broke from the hug and hit Heavy in the chest.

"You know why Twilight! do you think I was going to stay there and be Celestia's prisoner for life? well sorry that life was not for me!" he yelled back making Twilight suddenly feel ashamed

Twilight then hugged him tightly again as her friends then walked up to the two of them, It was then that AppleJack was the first pony up.

"Um Twi? do you know this here stallion?" AppleJack asked in her southern accent.

"He looks kinda scary" whispered Fluttershy.

"I think he is funny looking, Oh Oh, he's a new pony of Ponyville I need to get things together for a party!" Pinkie Pie said super fast.

"He looks awfully dirty, pray tell where did this Stallion come from?" Rairity said.

"He looks pretty tough" Rainbow Dash commented.

Heavy cocked an eyebrow at the five ponies and looked back down at a now happy Twilight, "um Twilight, who are these ponies?" Heavy said gesturing to the rest of the mane six.

Twilight finally dried her eyes and smiled at her friends, "i'm sorry girls, I should have told you about him sooner, this is Heavy Weight, he is my sibling student of Celestia and...the first true friend I ever had" she explained. All the girls gasp as Twilight then looked at Heavy, "Heavy these are my best friends, AppleJack, Rairity, Fluttershy, PinkiePie and Rainbow Dash" She said gesturing to her friends.

"Hi" Heavy simply replied

The ponies then looked at him with confused looks, "Um...Hi" they all said in unison.

"Well I guess any pony who is a friend of Twilights is a friend of ours, welcome to Ponyville partner" AppleJack said.

"And let me just say you handle yourself gallantly against that monstrous Ursa Major and strange two legged Crackodile, do tell where you learned such grand magic?" asked Rairity.

"I was born with it" Heavy replied.

"Yeah, you girls would be surprised what Heavy could do with the right motivation"Twilight complimented.

Heavy then looked at Fluttershy who was now curled up into a ball shaking and whimpering, "whats her problem?" Heavy asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Oh, Fluttershy is just nervous around other ponies, don't worry she'll grow on you" Twilight replied.

Rainbow Dash suddenly flew straight in front of Heavy's face, "so tell me when did you get, wings if you already had a horn, and... are you good with those wings?" Rainbow asked ambitiously.

Heavy frowned, "both are none of your business" he said now a little more annoyed.

Finally Pinkie Pie bounced in front of him and smiled big making Heavy jump a little inside, " hi there, my name is Pinkie Pie, its nice to meet you Heavy, Oh what am i saying? Its always good to see a new face in Ponyville, just so you know I'm going to throw you a big welcome to Ponyville party! isn't just great?!" she said super fast before catching her breath.

Heavy frowned at the idea, "no I wish not have a party, besides...I don't know if I'm staying here or not" he coldly said suddenly making Pinkie feel sad. Heavy then turned around and glared at the city, he knew as Canterlot, he began to remember all the things that happened as he was growing up and he began to get angry, but before he could get angry he felt his hoof get grasp by another. He turned to see Twilight holding his hoof in an attempt to calm him down, she then frowned at the tense Heavy.

"Heavy? I know you hate Canterlot and I know you still hate Celestia for what happened, but please don't run away again...I could not live with myself if i left you to be alone again, so please stay, If you want you can stay with me if you want, I won't even tell the princess that your here, I promise" she said trying to smile.

Heavy looked at Twilight with glistening eyes and serious conflicted feelings, he then sighed, "very well...I ...suppose I could stay for a bit, but promise me that Celestia will not Know that I'm here, I won't think twice about controling myself before I tear her apart If i see her" he said in a serious tone spooking the other ponies.

"I promise" Twilight said with true care and devotion, "girls? will you promise not to tell the princess about this too, he just can't see her for awhile" she asked her friends. They all shook their heads in promise as they were finally came to their agreement.

Before they could leave suddenly they were all approached by an older looking mare with a light brown coat, a grey mane and tail, and wore a mayor uniform, she appeared to look angry for some reason as she then approached Twilight with a complaint.

"Princess Twilight! forgive my intrusion of your heart warming reunion, but this crook has some explaining to do for the damage to my building!" she shouted in fury.

Heavy got angry at the mare and stomped forward and stared her down, Is this the thank you I get for saving your town! I could have just let those monsters eat you and your town, I don't really care about you or your townsfolk, so how about a little grattitude you... Heavy was then held back by Twilight and cut off before Twilight spoke up.

"I am really sorry for the damage to your home mayor mare, and don't worry I'll pay for the damages to your home" Twilight said calming the mayor.

"Well good, just keep that Alicorn ruffian on a leash at all times, I don't need anymore destruction in this town" Mayor Mare said.

Heavy Weight was about to say something else before Twilight covered his mouth until the mayor was gone, then just as she released his mouth Heavy then commented on the mayor.

"Ungrateful wretch" he spat.

"Don't worry Heavy they'll get use to you in time, now come on, my home is not far" Twilight said as she then guided him back to her home at the library.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Darkstars Cave**

"P-Please master forgive me!" shrieked the changeling minion as he was tossed around like a rag doll by the evil alicorn known as "Dark Star".

"SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE FAILURE!" the dark alicorn roared, "I warned you what would happen you miserable failiure, and now you pay the price!" he finished.

"But I gave you what you wanted, I-I got info on the pony that destroyed the monsters" the minion pleaded handing him a clear image of Heavy Weight to Dark Star.

As dark Star looked upon the image his eyes widen and was momentarily gripped with a touch of fear, he then smiled and chuckled as he looked down at his minion with an evil smile, "yes, you certainly did" he simply said before suddenly blasting the changeling into a changeling skeleton with his evil red magic, he then chuckled as he looked upon the image of Heavy once again.

"Well well well, If it isn't my old friend Heavy Weight, it appears that he to has gotten stronger since the last time we saw each other, It looks like I get to have revenge on Canterlot and Heavy, all at the same time" he said as he began to laugh crazily to himself again.

**CAN YOU FIGURE OUT HOW HE KNOWS HEAVY SEND YOUR GUESSES**

**KEEP READING AND JOINING MY FRIENDS**.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heavy and Twilight walked through ponyville side by side with Twilight's friends close behind them, as they walked they then began to noticed mix looks amongst the citizens, rangeing from admiration to fear. Heavy just rolled his eyes at the unwanted attention, not noticing that Twilight had put her head on his shoulder and was smiling happily as if she could rest there for ever, Heavy then turned to see her and then noticed her wings and finally curiosity caused him to talk.

"So when did you get the wings?" Heavy asked causing Twilight to lift up from his shoulder snapping out of her little dream walk.

"Oh um, I just got them not to long ago, princess Celestia said I was ready and next thing I know, I'm an Alicorn she said smiling. She the noticed that Heavy began to frown at the mere mention of Celestia's name, "so where have you been hiding all these years" Twilight asked ambitiously.

Heavy smirked and finally answered, "I was hiding deep in the Everfree forest, the one place I knew no pony had the guts to search in." he answered.

All the ponies then gasped at the answer, then Rainbow Dash flew in front of him holding a serious look, "whoa whoa whoa, hold on a minute, we have been to the Everfree forest several times! and we never saw you anywhere!" Rainbow defended.

"Yeah, and our good friend Zacorra lives in the forest, she certainly would have seen you at one time" Rarity inquired.

Heavy just raised an eyebrow and looked Rainbow in the eyes with his soul piercing ice blue eyes with black circles, then he turned to the others scaring them as well as Rainbow, "really, tell me this, have any of you dared to try looking in the heart of the forest?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Everyponies eyes widened with his answer and gradually shooked their heads no. Twilight looked to him with fear at what he probably faced in the forest, "h-how did you survive in such a dangerous place all by yourself all this time?" she asked fearfully.

Heavy stared at her and surprisingly began to chuckle, "Oh come on Twilight do you honestly think that I wouldn't last out there on my own?" he said with laughter, "and besides I wasn't just loathing around when I was dealing with everything going on, most of the time I was training myself to get stronger and living off the land, so for a runaway colt I think I did rather well by myself" he finished.

Twilight smiled in dumbfoundedness remembering that this was Heavy Weight she was talking about, she then chuckled and snuck her head back on to his shoulder. Finally they reached the library and turned to their friends who began to leave.

"Bye Twilight, gotta go check on the farm, see you around!" AppleJack called out.

"yeah i gotta go to, see ya and maybe I'll see you in the skies one day stud" Rainbow Dash said looking at Heavy as she then flew off at her normal speed.

"Bye, and are you sure you don't want a party?" Pinkie Pie asked in a sort of plead.

"Yes" Heavy quickly said making Pinkie lower her head sadly and slowly walked away.

"Well I must be on my way, farewell and welcome to Ponyville" Rairity said as she trotted away lady like.

Heavy then looked towards Fluttershy who finally came out of her ball and looked at him with her mane covering her face, "Um bye" she squeaked as she ran off in fear.

Heavy looked at Twilight who smiled nervously at him, "oh don't worry, she'll grow on you and you'll grow on her in time" she said trying to make him feel better.

Heavy just rolled his eyes as he then opened the door to the library, as they went in they were suddenly surprised by Spike who popped out from under the couch and ran to Twilight, "Twilight, Twilight! are you okay? are the monsters gone? we're doomed!" he shouted holding Twilight tightly.

Twilight rolled her eyes as she then rubbed the baby dragons back, "It's okay Spike we're all safe now" she said calmly.

Spike then rose his head up and looked at her with a worried look, "really, their gone? did you manage to beat them?" he asked.

"nope, but he did" she said smiling and gesturing to Heavy Weight who was looking at spike with a semi surprised look. Spike in returned looked at Heavy the same way and finally they recognized each other.

"You, your that hatched dragon I saw in Twilights class the day Celestia chose her to be her student" Heavy said blankly.

"And your the pony in the picture that Twilight showed me earlier, cool! your an Alicorn now, how did you do it?" Spike asked with excitement.

Heavy just looked towards Twilight who finally decided to do introductions, "yes well I think it was about time spike knew about you, Heavy this is Spike, he is my number one assistant and friend, Spike, this is Heavy Weight, he is by far the oldest friend I know, and my inspiration to learn everthing about magic" she said with pride.

Spike was taken back by the explanation and marveled at Heavy, "wow! so your the pony who inspired Twilight to learn every thing there is to know about magic? Oh did you two ever train together? did you teach Twilight any cool magic spells? did you-" Spike was then cut off by Twilight who levitated him and slowly lifted him upstairs.

"Alright, that's enough questions Spike its time for bed" Twilight said strictly

"But I'm not even tired...*yawn*" Spike could not finish speaking as he then got tired and quickly fell asleep, Twilight laughed as she then put him in his bed and tucked him in. She then blew out the candle leaving Spike to sleep, she then turned to Heavy who was staring blankly out towards the sunset, she got worried as she then walked up to him and put a hoof on his shoulder snapping him out of his staring of the sun.

"Beautiful isn't it" she said in a soft tone.

"Sure" Heavy replied.

Twilight then frowned at Heavy who now looked at her with a solemn look before walking towards the couch, Twilight then gasp as she followed him closely, "you know, if you want you could sleep with me for the night if you want to" she offered.

Heavy just smirked as he continued towards the couch, "I think i'll be just fine with the couch Twilight" he said catching on to the little game Twilight was trying to play.

Twilight maintained a smile and slowly made for her bed upstairs, "oh, okay If you ever need to talk to somepony, I am always here for you." she said in a soft tone before going up to her room.

Heavy just smiled as she went to her room, once she was out of site he then gripped his head with one hoof and frowned, "what the, why do I suddenly feel a strange way about her" he thought. He then saw the couch and walked towards it and laid down to sleep, "maybe a goodnights rest will cure me of these feelings" he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Crystal Empire

"Guards! any word or idea what that creature was that attack us?" Shining Armor called from the throne room.

The guards came in quickly and gave the crystal prince the news, "None sir, all we know is that the creature was being mind control by a very powerful magic, possibly from an alicorn sir!" the guards said emphasizing the word Alicorn.

Shining Armor just rubbed his head as if he was getting migrains again, "well could it have been Crysalise by any chance? he asked now slightly frustrated.

"No sir, I'm afraid even her magic is not strong enough to control a creature of that size" the guards said grimly.

Suddenly Cadence appeared in a flash to see Shining Armor frustrated, but fully recovered from the monster attack, "Shining, are you okay!" she said as she raced over and hugged her husband.

"Yes, I'm fine and the creature is dead" he inquired.

She then released him and smiled, "yes and it's all thanks to that mysterious pony, and you of course" she said in acknowledgement.

"Yeah your right, by the way did find out who that pony was?" Shining asked out of concern.

Cadence then bowed her head in shame, "no, he left in a hurry and said nothing the whole time." she said in shame, "but i did manage to get a slight description of him" she said less shamefully.

"Okay we can work with that, what did he look like?" Shining said with deep curiosity.

"Well from what i could see, he may have had a white coat and an icy blue mane, but the mane was all i could see, Oh! and the most keen part was the fact that he had a scar down his right eye" Cadence explained.

Shining Armor's eyes suddenly widened by the description and his heart began to race, "did you check to see what type of pony he was" Shining asked nervously.

"Well he did use magic, but he also had wings, I think he may have been an Alicorn if possible." she said in response to her now nervous husband.

"W-where was the pony going?" Shining asked in a shaky voice.

" he was going in the same direction as Ponyville from the looks of it, why, whats wrong?" Cadence asked now worried for her husband.

"Oh no" Shining whispered to himself before taking of towards the exit from the throne room.

"Guards prep a train for Ponyville, and bring some of the best guards you have, including Flash sentry, and Cadence lets hurry, were going to Ponyville" he said in a fast tone.

As the guards saluted and left, Cadence was now stuck following her nervous husband around, "why shining? whats wrong?" Cadence asked nervously.

"I'll explain everything later, but for now we just need to get to Ponyville, Twily could be in danger at this very moment" he said making Cadence scared and prepared to leave now. As Cadence left the throne room to get to the train, Shining slowly left, thinking of one thing on his mind, "If it's who i think it is , then I'm not letting him get anywhere near my sister this time." he said as he left the throne room.

**OH CRAP TROUBLE IS A BREWING**

**ANYWAY FOLLOW, REVIEW, FAVORITE,**

**ALL THAT GOOD STUFF**.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

It was early in the morning and Celestias sun had slowly began to rise and shine over the town of Ponyville, as the sunshine gleamed upon the Ponyville library, Its rays of sunlight shone through a window and into the face of Twilight Sparkle. She stirred from her slumber, yawned and rubbed her eyes as she woke up in a sluggish yet good mood, as she crawled out of bed she manage to find her royal crown and slowly make for the stairs, as she descended she then smiled to find that Heavy was sleeping peacefully on the couch. she sighed and quietly walked down the steps trying her best not to disturb him, when she had made it down the stairs, she was happy to see him still sleeping soundly, she then blushed as she decided to press her luck and move closer to him. She then made it to the couch and Heavy still slept soundily, as Twilight hovered over him, her blush got redder as she then leaned down and kissed him gentely on the right side of his face, completely ignoring the scar she had given him all those years ago. She then smelled something good coming from the kitchen, as she left Heavy to sleep, she then ventured into the kitchen only to find Spike making pancakes, she then giggles and gets Spikes attention as he turned and smiled.

"Oh, hey Twilight, I thought i should do you and Heavy a favor and make breakfast" he said proudly.

"Thats very thoughtful Spike I'm sure they will be great" Twilight complimented.

Spike then frowned a little, "yeah well...I thought these pancakes were going to be so good they may actually wake Heavy and you up, but so far i couldn't even get Heavy to stir or move at all, geez that pony sleeps like a log" Spike said while finishing the first pancake.

Twilight just laughed at Spikes ambition, not knowing that Heavy was awake and right behind her, "whats so funny?" Heavy asked, spooking Twilight and Spike.

Twilight managed to regain herself and smiled, "oh nothing, Spike was hoping to surprise you and me with pancakes, but he just couldn't seem to wake you up" she explained.

Spike then smiled ambitiously, "yeah so If you want, do you want to have breakfast with us?" Spike asked excitedly.

Heavy chuckled and then smelled the pancakes immediately making his stomach growl in hunger, "well thats very kind of you, I...don't wish to be a bother." Heavy inquired.

"Awww don't worry about it, your our guest and guest are always given the best meals that Spike the number one assitant can possibly provide."Spike said proudly gesturing to the table where Twilight was currently sitting.

"Well if you insist" Heavy said as he then sat at the table while Spike stacked their plates with pancakes. He looked the pancakes over as he then turned to Twilight who was happily eating pancakes piggishly like the old days when they were in Canterlot castle, Heavy chuckled while Spike acted as if he wanted to barf. Finally Heavy levitated a cloth to Twilight still laughing at her table manners, "heres a cloth...I can't believe you still eat like that" Heavy laughed as Twilight took the clothe and wiped her mouth off and laughed in return.

"I guess there are things that will never change" Twilight said.

Spike suddenly felt the need to burp, and with this burp came a scroll, Heavy Weight stood out of his chair and was shocked at the bizarre magic that came from the dragon. He then saw that Twilight had opened the scroll and began to read the message.

Dear Twily

"This is Shining Armor from a train to Ponyville, me and Cadence are arriving to the town of Ponyville to protect you from a dire threat, we will explain the danger when we arrive, but until then stay away from any strange ponies you may encounter, we will be there shortly".

Sincerely Shining Armor

Twilight was confused as was Spike while Heavy stood there with a blank look on his face, finally Twilight broke the silence.

"I...I don't understand, why would I be in danger" Twilight asked fearfully.

Heavy just smirked, "probably got the word about the monster attack, boy is he going to be disappointed when he founds out that I'm here" Heavy said in a cocky tone. "besides he would just get his flank handed to him like he almost did by the monster that attack the Crystal Empire, if I didn't step in." he finished.

Twilight then stared at Heavy with a look of shock, "wait, they were attacked too!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I took care of that monster as well, and all Shining got was a few scratches." Heavy boasted.

Twilight sighed in relief, but then became concern, "Its strange but how could those monsters attack both towns at the same town in such an organized way?" she asked.

Heavy sighed knowing that he at least needed to tell her about the dark Alicorn, "*sigh*...well I can answer that, you see shortly before I went to the empire, I was returning to my hide out with food when I had suddenly discovered a cave that turned out to be inhabited by a dark Alicorn, he appeared to be somewhat deranged and yet he had quite the magical feel about him, next thing I know he is controlling all three monsters with some sort of mind control spell, he then ordered them to go after Ponyville and the Crystal Empire and if they were to succeed they would then turn their attention to Canterlot, but now I'm guessing that ship has sailed along with the monsters" Heavy explained.

Twilight and Spikes eyes widened from the explanation and finally Twilight spoke up, "d-do you know who he is?" she asked in fear.

"No, but it doesn't matter, if he shows his face, I'll take care of him, he's not as strong as he made himself out to be" Heavy replied confidently.

Now reassured, Twilight smiles and gets out of her chair and levitates Spike onto her back, she then began to go to the door catching Heavy's attention and making him cock an eyebrow, "where you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to greet my brother and Cadence, don't worry I'll try to keep you two separated this time around" she joked.

Heavy suppressed the urge to laugh and strangely continued to watched as Twilight left the library, he then began to feel strange about Twilight, but this time he just smiled as he thought to himself, "geez, whats wrong with me, If I didn't know better I would think that I have feelings for her, man would that tick Shining Armor off" Heavy thought as he finished eating and walked to the couch and picked a book out and began to read.

* * *

Canterlot Castle

In the throne room of the castle princess Celestia was concentrating her magic as she stared out the window towards the town of Ponyville, she had oddly felt a powerful magic coming from the town, and it felt all to familiar, suddenly her younger sister princess Luna bursted through the main doors with urgent news.

"Sister! sister did you hear, both Ponyville and the Crystal empire were attack by three huge and bizarre monsters!" Luna exclaimed.

Celestia was snapped out of her concentration and turned to a worried Luna with a smile, "yes Luna i heard, but that danger has already past, all three monsters have already been dealt with completely." she said in reassurance.

Luna was surprised by the good news, and yet she was confused beyond belief, "but how? Twilight Sparkle couldn't have beaten them all, at least not without some great assistance" Luna said.

"But she did have help my sister, the problem is I don't know exactly who helped her, but this magic I have been sensing in Ponyville feels somewhat familiar" Celestia said in slight confusion.

Suddenly a scroll appeared in front of her and she levitated in front of her to see that it came from the Crystal empire, she then opened it and began to read. When Celestia finished reading her eyes widened and she dropped the scroll in shock only to have Luna catch it and begin to read as well.

Dear princess Celestia

"I must inform you that I believe that Heavy Weight has returned and is currently hiding somewhere in Ponyville. I don't know what his intentions are, but I'm not taking any chances, so me and Cadence are currently on our way to find out where he is, what his intentions are and what to do with him."

sincerely Shining Armor

Luna slowly lowered the letter to see that Celestia had a very worried and shameful look on her face as she went back to staring out the window towards Ponyville. "Um Tia, who is this Heavy Weight Shining Armor speaks of?" Luna asked.

Celestia turned to her with a worried look that almost look like she was going to cry, "I'll explain everything to you later, but for now just go on with your day, for tomorrow we will be going to Ponyville immediately." Celestia said.

As Luna left, Celestia turned back to the window and stared out the window with a sad look, "oh Heavy, where have you been hiding all this time...I hope you will forgive me when we meet again" she thought.

**TRUST ME ALL HELL IS GOING TO BREAK LOOSE**

**WHEN CELESTIA SHOWS UP, STAY PONY FRIENDS**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Twilight Sparkle and Spike were walking to the train station to surprise her brother and sister in law. She had recently received a message from Shining Armor that him and Cadence were visiting her for strange reasons. Suddenly she thought of Heavy Weight, she remembered how bad they were together and a strange issue that turned them from friends to hated enemies, her thoughts were then interrupted by Spike who tapped her shoulder from on top of her back.

"Hey Twilight, you were joking when you were talking about Heavy and Shining being separate right? I mean do they not like each other or something?" Spike asked curiously.

Twilight thought for a moment and sighed, "well it was to sound like a joke, but yes...they have to stay separated, Heavy and Shining Armor don't like each other a lot." She said grimly, she then remembered the vicious fight that happened between Heavy and Shining that almost ended in death for Shining if not for her intervening.

"Oh um, sorry I asked, do you know why they don't like each other?" Spike asked.

"No" Twilight replied.

As both Twilight and Spike made it to the train station, they were surprise by all five of their friends waiting for them, Twilight and Spike lit up and walked over to greet them, only to be greeted themselves.

"Howdie Twilight, good to see ya." Applejack said.

"Hey everypony, what are all you doing here?" she asked with excitement.

"Pinkie Pie found out about Cadence and Shining Armor visiting Ponyville and told us about it so we all decided to come to greet them as well" Rainbow dash replied.

"Really, but how did she know?" Twilight asked.

"Just a hunch" Pinkie replied as she then smiled big.

Rarity looked around and became curious of Heavy Weight, "I say where did the concurring hero stallion run off to?" she asked.

"He stayed at the library, him and Shining Armor don't exactly get along." Twilight responded gaining confused looks from her friends.

"Um sorry for asking, but why don't they get along?"Fluttershy asked politely.

Twilight then frowned at the question, "even I don't know the answer to that, sad part is there was a time that they were once good friends."

Everypony was then concerned for Twilight and Heavy, suddenly their thoughts were broken by the sound of an approaching train. The front of the train was coated in dense and heavy crystal proving that it was coming from the Crystal empire, all the ponies lit up as the train came to a complete stop right in front of them. The train doors then flew open, and with it, six crystal empire guards emerged, including Flash sentry, he was a Pegasus pony with a blue mane and tail, an orange coat and he wore golden armor that covered up his cutie mark, as he exited the train he saw the princess and immediately bowed along with the rest of the guards.

"Princess Twilight, it is an honor to see you again." Flash said

Twilight giggled at Flash's manners, "thank you flash, but what is with these guards, there are a lot more here than there was last time Cadence visited." Twilight replied.

Flash then rose to meet her eye to eye, "Your brother will explain everything, all we know is that he believes you are in danger" Flash said worrying Twilight and her friends.

Suddenly Flash and the guards bowed as Shining Armor and Cadence appeared at the entrance of the train. As they made their exit, Twilight and Cadence rushed to each other to give each other their special greeting.

"Sunshine, sunshine, lady bugs awake"

"Clap your hooves, and do a little shake"

They both then giggled as Shining then stepped forward with a smile on his face, "Twily! its good to see you again, I'm glad we weren't to late!" Shining exclaimed in a worried tone

"Yeah, but why wouldn't I be?" Twilight asked.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that your safe now." Shining replied while hugging her tightly.

"If this is about the monster attack, you don't need to worry, the monsters have been destroyed" Twilight said in reassurance.

Shining Armor then broke from the hug with a look of shock on his face, "wait! you were attacked too, are you okay?" Shining asked.

"Yes Shining I'm fine, I heard about you getting attacked as well." Twilight insinuated.

"Yes we were, but luckily we were rescued by a pony in a cloak and he appeared to be heading towards Ponyville" Cadence explained.

Twilight then realized that they were talking about Heavy Weight, she then smiled and calmly replied, "really, wow, he must be a real Hero then."Twilight said in a quiet and suspicious voice.

Shining then frowned as she approached Twilight closely, "Twilight, the cloaked pony is the reason we're here, I think the pony may have been...Heavy Weight." he grimly said.

"It was Heavy Weight silly, he saved us from a Huge Crackodile and a black Ursa major, and he beat them easily like a champion!" Pinkie Pie blurted out.

While Shining's eyes widened, Twilight turned to Pinkie with a angry look, "PINKIE PIE!" Twilight shouted.

"oops, was i not suppose to tell them that?" Pinkie said in a guilty voice.

Shining had then put his hooves on Twilight's shoulders and gave her a serious look, "Twily listen, if Heavy is here you have to tell me, I need to protect you from him!" Shining exclaimed.

Twilight then got angry and shoved Shining off her and stomped down with her left hoof spooking her friends, the guards and even Cadence, "protection?! I don't need protection from him, he is not our enemy here Shining, why would you even say that?!" she said in a furious tone.

"Twily, you of all ponies should know how dangerous he is, I mean he pounded you to a pulp the last time you saw each other." Shining replied.

"How dare you, he is not dangerous...well he is dangerous, but not to us, I can't believe your saying this about him!" Twilight yelled.

"How can you defend this guy, if you knew how much of a ''monster'' he is, you wouldn't be defending him so much!" Shining said loudly.

Twilight then gasped before suddenly rearing back hoof and viciously slapping Shining so hard that he fell backwards on his flank, the act shocked everypony, especially Shining who was slowly getting back up holding his face in pain while Flash Sentry tried to hold Twilight back with little success, "w-what was that for?!" Shining exclaimed.

Twilight was now super furious as she began to shove Shining into the train "How dare you call him that, maybe he was a monster to you and your guards and maybe even Celestia, but to me he was something else...he was a true friend and a wonderful pony, and i cared about him...a lot more than you think, so don't you ever call him a monster again, especially in front of me." she growled.

Everypony was now scared as they noticed Twilight had pinned Shining against the train, Cadence then stepped in and broke them apart, "easy Twilight, please just calm down, what ever is going on between you, Heavy and Shining, I'm sure it can be resolved." Cadence pleaded as she gently pulled Twilight of Shining.

While Twilight was being calmed by her friends, Cadence was doing the same for Shining Armor, suddenly a familiar voice rung out and surprised everypony, but Twilight.

"So am I invited to this little friendship reunion, sounds like your all really hitting it off."

They all looked behind them, and saw Heavy weight standing behind five downed crystal guards at the edge of the station, they were all in shock as Heavy began to walk towards them casually, meanwhile Shining and Flash Sentry got into a defensive position.

"What did you do to my guards!" Shining roared.

Heavy just chuckled, "Don't worry Shining their not dead, I didn't feel like getting my hooves dirty so i merely just put them to sleep for a bit, so hows it going "Prince Shining Armor" Heavy said in sarcasm. Shining just gritted his teeth, while Heavy just laughed him off as a joke, "Come on Shining is that anyway to greet old friends?" Heavy said sarcastically again.

"Your not my friend Heavy, what are you doing here anyway?" Shining growled.

"Fine, no reason, just felt like seeing old friends, save a few flanks, and...to see Twilight again." Heavy said in a more calm yet serious voice.

"You stay away from my sister!" Shining said as he suddenly blasted a beam of magic at Heavy, Heavy just smirked as the beam made contact and exploded in a cloud of dust. every pony backed up and took cover except for Twilight, Shining and Flash Sentry, while Flash and Shining stood side by side, Twilight stood in front of them with a furious look.

"Guys! just leave him alone!" she yelled, but then she backed away from them, with a worried look as she then saw Heavy right behind both of them smirking in amusement.

"You can't reason with them Twilight, their idiots, they don't know any better, let alone their own limits." Heavy mocked. Flash suddenly spun around to punch Heavy, but was stopped cold by a Heavy's hoof blocking the punch, as Flash struggled, Heavy rose Flash up by his hoof, exposing his belly and delivered a vicious punch of his own right into Flash's gut, the impact knocked the wind out of Flash as well as sent him flying out of the station and crashing him into a building just outside of the train station, knocking him completely unconciuss. Shining Armor turned around only to be face to face with Heavy Weight, as Heavy stared him down Shining's courage completely left him and he was now scared for his life, Heavy then smiled, "now do me a favor Shining, next time you try something like that, rethink it, or better yet, listen to your sister...she knows best ya know." he said looking at Twilight with a solemn yet slightly happy look.

"What are you waiting for Heavy? kill him, that's what your good at right?" a dark voice rung out through the station.

While other ponies looked around in confusion, Heavy then turned and glared at the outside of the station, he then ran outside with all the ponies right on his tail. As he exited the station he looked around for the source and finally he found it. Standing on the branch of a dead tree, was the dark Alicorn he had seen in the cave the day before. As the mysterious Alicorn stared him down, Heavy then broke the silence, "you, I don't believe we have properly met yet." Heavy said in a low voice.

The dark Alicorn just smiled evilly as everypony including a few Ponyville citizen gathered to see Heavy and the Alicorn face each other down, "really Heavy, you don't recognize me, well maybe you will remember this!" the Alicorn roared as he moved his mane away to reveal a burn scar in the center of his chest, as everypony looked at the scar, Heavy's eyes suddenly widened with disbelief

"Dark Shine!" Heavy exclaimed. The Alicorn smiled proudly at Heavy's persistence as he descended from the tree and landed ten feet from Heavy, "I thought you were dead." Heavy spat.

"Wait, why would Dark Shine be dead Heavy? I thought he just ran away." Twilight asked worriedly.

"Oh you would like to think that wouldn't you Twilight." Dark spat.

Shining then stepped forward, " Heavy killed him when he was six and dumped Dark's body over the walls to the ground below, isn't that right Heavy." Shining said.

Everypony gasp and looked at Heavy with fear while Twilight grabbed Heavy's hoof, "Heavy? is this true?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes its true, he killed me, or rather he tried, but as fate would have it, my time had not yet come." Dark Shine said. "It all started when Heavy hit me with that enormous lightning bolt he pulled from the sky, when it hit me It felt like a small death, suddenly I lost consciousness believing my time was over, suddenly I awoke to being dragged into the Everfree forest by these thick black thorn vines."As they dragged me deeper into the forest, my wound began to heal, and I began to grow strong, when i was right in the heart of the Everfree I resided in the forest, growing stronger feeding off the dark magic of the forest and aging rapidly till i was the appropriate age prior to this time."And as a bonus I grew wings and became an all mighty Alicorn! now I reside deep in the forest plotting my revenge on not just you Heavy, but Canterlot as well." Dark explained."Oh and by the way, thanks for killing all my special monsters I rounded up, do you have any idea how hard it was to found those kind of creatures?!" he roared.

"No, and i don't care." Heavy said."By the way, why try and destroy Canterlot?" he finished.

"Because they forgot about me so easily, as if i was just a ghost, like i was some no pony, but now all of Equestria will soon bow to me and claim me as ruler of the world!" Dark roared.

Shining then gritted his teeth and disbelief, "I can't believe this, I defended you all this time, and treated Heavy like a monster, and I actually mourned for you, and here you are, plotting to destroy your own home out of revenge and madness, I can't believe you Dark Shine!"Shining yelled in fury.

Dark just chuckled, "Dark Shine? Ha, I'm no longer Dark Shine, I am now Dark Star and you will fear me!" he roared as he blasted a red beam of magic at everypony, but as the beam made contact it was merely deflected by an ice blue shield that formed around a everypony, Dark looked around only to see that the shield came from Heavy Weight, he frown realizing Heavy's power, "my Heavy, you have gotten a lot stronger since the last time we met haven't you."Dark sneered.

Heavy just dropped the shield and glared at Dark Star, "leave them out of this Dark, this is between you and me." Heavy said in a low and angry voice.

"So be it."Dark Star replied.

(**Haruka Kanata, Naruto**(**Song Plays Now**)

All the ponies watched as the two Alicorns faced off, it started as a solid minute of death stares, finally Dark made his move. He blasted a magic beam at Heavy who in return blasted a beam of his own back at Dark, their beams made contact with each other and exploded on impact. When the explosion cleared Dark smiled as his neck suddenly stretch out like a snake and in a flash he grew sharp fangs and sped towards Heavy to strike like a snake, Heavy only raised an eyebrow as he dodged and took off into the air, Dark star quickly retracted his head back to his body, looked up and gradually flew after him. They then began a series of head butts in mid air, not giving in to each other they both exchange switched to firing magical beams at each other, finally Heavy manages to hit Dark right in the stomach with a well placed blast and forced Dark Star to plummet to the ground. Heavy then followed up with a large comet charge and he quickly began charging down completely covered in a large comet of magic, Dark saw this and regained his balance in flight and threw up a shield to defend, but the shield was smashed to pieces and he took a brutal hit to the head from the charge. They both plummeted to the ground and crashed in an explosion of dust and debris, everypony watched with amazement as Heavy suddenly teleported in front of them with only a scratch on his head.

"Heavy, are you okay?" Twilight asked in fear.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry i got this." he replied in a reassuring voice as he looked to the crater.

Dark Star suddenly immerged and growled as he blasted a beam at Heavy, in return Heavy threw up a shield and defended everypony from the blast. As Heavy lowered the shield, he notice a fountain full of water and suddenly an idea sprang up in his head. As the two Alicorns stared each other down, Heavy's horn began to glow as he then turned to the fountain, suddenly a massive amount of water rose from it and floated towards Dark who tried to blast it away, but his magic beam only past right through the water. The water then surrounded him and closed in around him, now trapping him in a sphere prison of water, Dark Star struggled and kicked around while holding his breath, but couldn't manage to break free from his watery prison. Heavy then began to shake and throw the water sphere around, trying to make Dark panic and drown, finally Heavy gave up and threw the sphere into a tree, making the sphere explode on impact. As Dark coughed up water, he then felt a sharp pain in left front hoof and his back right hoof, he looked at them to discover that sharp tree branches have punctured through his legs and had pinned him into the tree, "**AAAAAAAAGH" **he roared as he tried to get unstuck from the tree. Heavy just smirked as he then began to charge directly at Dark Star, as he got closer, his entire body lit up in a bright ice blue aura and he suddenly took off like a bullet right at Dark Star who's eyes widened and was gripped with fear. Heavy finally made impact with Dark destroying the whole tree and carrying Dark a good twenty feet before smashing him into the ground in a large explosion that shook the whole town. When the dust cleared, Heavy was standing right on top of Dark Star who was now spread eagle under Heavy and looked terrified by the now furious Heavy Weight who gritted his teeth and poured a ton of magic into his right hoof, as he gave Dark one last death stare before rearing back and bringing down an earth shattering right hook that smashed into Dark's gut and formed a large crater right under them, Heavy then back flipped away allowing Dark to move, but all he could do was crawl and cough up blood.

**(Song ends)**

"Time to die Dark Shine!" Heavy shouted as he charged in to finish Dark off.

"This is not over Heavy, you better watch your back from now on."Dark said as he smirked showing that he had one more trick to show, he then turned to face the attacking Heavy and with a flash of his horn, he unleashed a flash of bright red light that blinded everypony, giving Dark Star the chance he needed to crawl out of the crater and teleport to safety. As all of the ponies visions came back they were upset to see that Dark Star escaped, this angered Heavy greatly.

"Great, he escaped, once a coward...always a coward" Heavy stated. He then turned to all the ponies who gave him concerned looks, "What" he said.

"That...was...so...AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed greatly.

Everypony then began to cheer for Heavy including all the citizens of Ponyville who also watched the battle with great amazement. As Heavy took in this good feeling of being appreciated, he was suddenly hugged tightly by Twilight who was happy as she could possibly be, "oh Heavy, thank you for saving us." she said happily.

Heavy was then confused by her affection, "I don't understand, I thought you would be upset or scared of me, I mean I lied about Dark Shine, and I even killed somepony, or at least I tried to." he said grimly.

Twilight then surprised Heavy and everypony else by kissing Heavy not on the cheek, but on the lips. Everyponys mouths dropped by this act, while Twilight broke the kiss after a solid moment and kept on hugging him, "what ever you were in the past doesn't matter anymore, today you are a hero, and today I truly have back." she said happily while Heavy was still taken back from the kiss. As Flash finally immerged from the wrecked building he saw the kiss and bowed his head in shame realizing his chances with Twilight were gone, he then walked back to join the still sleeping guards.

Shining then approached Heavy, not with anger, but with a solemn look, and a guilty look mixed with a smile, "Heavy, listen I just wanna say...I'm sorry for giving you grief your whole life, I blamed you for a crime you didn't commit and I ruined our friendship with this life long issue, so if you want...we can start over if you like, so what do you say...friends?" Shining said extending a hoof to Heavy. Heavy just looked at the hoof for a moment before smiling peacefully and hoof bumping with Shining. With their issues settled Cadence and Shining Armor along with the rest of their guards that had finally awoken from their naps left to go back to the empire, as they began to leave, Heavy stopped them by teleporting in front of them.

"Wait! I thought you came to protect Twilight from me." Heavy playfully said.

Shining just Chuckled, "I think she is in safe hooves, for now" Shining said as they left to catch the train, leaving Heavy to deal with the crowd of happy ponies and a happy princess Twilight.

"So Heavy, will you stay?" Twilight asked.

Heavy thought for only a second before smiling, "sure, I can't just leave you unprotected can I, what kind of pony would i be then?" Heavy replied.

Twilight lit up and ran to him and hugged him again as the crowd continued to cheer, Twilight and Heavy decided to walk home together, with Twilight resting peacefully on Heavy's shoulder. Suddenly Spike came out of a hiding place he hid in when the fireworks started flying, he looked around and saw Heavy and Twilight going back to the library, and he then raced to catch up.

"Twilight! Heavy! Wait up!" he called out as he finally manage to catch up with them.

**MAN THAT CHAPTER WAS EXHILARATING GLAD I**

**GOT IT OUT, STAY TUNED ROMANCE AND CALM  
**

**BEFORE A STORM.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Heavy and Twilight walked home peacefully, as they walked Spike had finally caught up to them and caught a ride on Twilight's back, he then immediately went to sleep, now that he was exhausted by the crazy day they had. Twilight didn't mind for she felt like it was heaven all over again as she rested her head on Heavy's shoulder once again, Heavy looked at her once then turned away to hide a confused look and a blush, ever since she kissed him he was now confused and once again started having strange feelings toward her once more. His train of thought was then interrupted by them coming up on the library, as they entered, Spike was placed in his bed upstairs to rest peacefully, leaving Twilight and Heavy alone together, she smiled and was thinking of what to say, then she decided to play it cool.

"Um, are you hungry?" Twilight asked Heavy as he still hid his face with his mane to cover up his blush.

"No, I'm fine." Heavy replied.

Twilight smiled and gave him a quick nuzzle on the cheek before walking to the kitchen, leaving Heavy now blushing more fiercely and barely able to keep his cool. Finally he found the courage he needed to ask her a serious question. He slowly walked to the entrance and saw Twilight eating a daffodil sandwich, while she ate peacefully Heavy slowly walked closer before finally getting her attention, by tapping her shoulder as she finished eating.

"Um Twilight, can i ask you something?" Heavy asked trying to stay calm.

Twilight then turned to Heavy as she put her dish in the sink, "sure Heavy you can ask me anything." Twilight replied.

Heavy took a deep breathe before speaking, "well I want to know, what am i to you?." he asked.

Twilight was confused by the question, "what do you mean, I don't follow?" she asked back.

"Well back at the train station, when i sent Dark Star packing, you...kind of...kissed me, so I'm just curious, what am i to you? or better yet, what have i always been to you?" he asked calmly.

Twilight began to blush as she was taken back by what he was asking of her, finally she found the courage to tell him what she always wanted to tell him, "well, I don't really know how to say it really, but you knew I liked you right?"

"Yes, that much was always obvious to me." he replied blankly.

"Well the truth is...I always really liked you, you were talented, strong and yet you remained so mysterious and so interesting to me, I just couldn't help but to be at your side and to be honest...the day you left Canterlot...was the worst day in my life, that day put such a hole in my heart, i couldn't think about making friends, i couldn't ever think about relaxing and I couldn't stop practicing magic, because i felt like all i could do... was to try and be as strong as you, but my life was going no where, that is until i came to Ponyville, my friends made me feel again, and i felt like i could love and relax again, and now since you came back, I just felt so much more happy that...I just lost it and I did something that honestly...i wanted to do ever since we started growing up with each other." she explained while putting head into Heavy's chest."I really missed you Heavy" she finished now a little sad from old memories.

Heavy was taking back from all this, he didn't really know whether to be happy, confused or freaked out, suddenly his strange feelings flared like a furnace and his blush intensified, "what are you saying?" he quietly asked.

Twilight rose her head to Heavy and was only an inch from him, she looked him in the eyes with a star struck stare and inch closer to Heavy, "what I'm saying is...I-I love you Heavy, and I always have." she quietly said.

"You do?" Heavy asked nervously.

"Yes, do you love me?" she asked.

"Well I...do feel some way about you I mean, I never really knew that kind of love and I never knew a friend like you when i was growing up, I just-"Heavy was then cut off by Twilight who put a hoof to Heavy's mouth and silencing him before slowly removing it from his lips allowing him to watch Twilight inch towards him.

As she came closer to him, Heavy was at the edge, finally he let his feelings take over and he inched towards her, he closed his eyes and Twilight did the same. Finally their lips met once more and they shared a passionate kiss with one another, finally after a solid minute of kissing, they parted slowly and looked at each other with love struck faces. Finally Heavy regains his composure and looks at her with a solemn look, "well that was...different, I never felt this way about another pony before, I don't really know what to say here Twi." he said in a confused tone.

Twilight just giggled at his sudden innocence, "I think I do, Heavy Weight...would you...like to be my colt friend?" Twilight asked nervously.

So many thoughts raced through Heavy's mind, some of them felt like screams, he was trying to find the right answer and finally he had the answer. "Yes." he breathed out.

Twilight's eyes lit up as she then nuzzled him happily, and in return he nuzzled her back and the first time in a long time, Heavy was truly happy, and he was in love now.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dark Stars cave

A griffon servant was pacing around fearfully wondering what had happen to his twisted master, he kept thinking of things that could have happen or what could happen to him if his master should return in a fowl attitude, he would hate to end up like the last minion. Suddenly there was a bright red flash, and with it Dark star appeared, badly beaten and very angry, as he coughed up blood, his servant rushed to his injured master in fear.

"Master Dark, what has happened?!" he exclaimed.

"Never mind that! just get me to the Everfree putrid pools, Hurry!" Dark roared.

"Yes sir." the griffon servant replied as he rushed to a wall and opened a magic door to a secret green glowing room. He then picked up his injured master and carried him inside the room. In the room their was nothing, but green slimy walls and craters filled with glowing green goop, the griffon cringe at the gross room and threw his master into the first pool he could see. At first Dark appeared to have sank to the bottom of the pool, but suddenly he rose out of the pool and began swimming in it, as well as ingesting some of the slime.

"Thank you, any longer and i would be dead!" Dark snapped.

"I'm sorry sir, please tell me, what happened to you?" the minion asked fearfully.

Dark only frowned as he remembered the vicious beating he took from Heavy and then he began growling, "It would appear that my old friend Heavy Weight was a lot stronger than i previously thought." he growled.

"What will you do now sir?" the griffon asked.

Dark Star smiled evilly, "well, until i heal from my injuries, all we can do is watch Heavy and stir some trouble and when i'm healed i will have to find a way to get stronger." Dark continued to growl out.

"forgive me for asking but, Do you mean...watch him now sir?" the minion asked in a confusing tone.

Dark just rolled his eyes and snarled at the servant, "no tomorrow, YES NOW! GET TO SPYING ALREADY BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Dark yelled.

"Yes sir!" the griffon yipped as he ran out of the putrid pool room, leaving Dark to his thoughts and a nice putrid pool bath." He then magically summoned a bubble with a view of Heavy and Twilight kissing, and Dark just looked and chuckled

"Aww, ain't that just cute, Heavy's in love, You got lucky this time Heavy, but next time you won't be so lucky, rest assured, I will kill you." Dark promised himself as he continued to bathe in the putrid pool.

* * *

Back in Ponyville

It was a day after the battle with Dark Star and Heavy was now sleeping soundly and happily on the couch once more. As he suddenly stirred from his slumber he heard laughter and conversations going on, he then finally awoke to find out that it was already almost noon, he yawned and rose from the couch only to see Twilight's friends talking in the center of the library, as he got off the couch they all saw him and walked over to greet him.

"Well good morning sleepy head, i thought you would never wake up."Pinkie said

"Yeah, i told you girls that he slept like a log." Spike joked.

Heavy looked around and noticed that Twilight was missing, "What are all of you doing here? where is Twilight?" Heavy asked.

They all looked at each other suspiciously and then looked back to Heavy and smiled, "Twilight went out for a bit, she asked all of us to keep you company while she was away." Spike explain while smiling strangely.

Heavy was confused, but instantly went back to his stone cold look, "okay." Heavy replied in a confused tone.

"Don't worry lover colt, she'll be back, don't get your mane in a bind." Applejack joked.

Heavy just smirked at the fact that all of Twilight's friends knew of their new found relationship, "how did you find out?" he questioned.

They all just smiled slyly and gestured to Pinkie,"Just another hunch." Pinkie said while smiling once more.

"I made breakfast for everypony, how about we eat." Spike said.

"I guess I could use some breakfast." Heavy said as he smiled at the baby dragon, earning an agreeing nod from everypony else. As Heavy went into the kitchen and out of sight, Rainbow Dash flies close to Spikes ear and whispered.

"How much longer do we have to keep his attention on us Spike?"

Spike frowned at the question, "Its only until the princesses come and Twilight can somehow send them on their way quietly." He answered.

"So Spike, I reckon that you know what the whole deal is between Heavy and princess Celestia." Applejack insinuated.

Spike bowed his head in shame, "yes, and believe me if you knew what I knew, I don't know if you girls could look at the princess the same way again." he said grimly.

"Well go ahead Spike enlighten us, we want to know what the problem is here" Rarity demanded.

Spike was defeated, he knew he couldn't deny a Rarity demand, so he gathered the ponies around and explained what he had learned earlier...

**FLASH BACK**

Twilight awoke in her bed in a joyful mood, as she turned to leave her bed she saw Spike sleeping soundly in his bed, she giggle and got out of bed to wake him up. Suddenly he burped out a scroll, as she levitated it in front of her, she opened it and began to read, a few minutes later she dropped the scroll as a cold chill ran down her spine and fear gripped her. The letter dropped onto Spikes face and immediately woke Spike up.

"Okay I'm awake sorry!" he exclaimed as he looked around, he then saw the letter and began to read it himself.

Dear princess Twilight Sparkle

I wish to inform you that i will be arriving along with my sister princess Luna to Ponyville. I have learned that an old student is now somewhere in Ponyville and I wish to see him, I believe you know who I am talking about. I want you to know that no harm will come to him, I merely want to see if i can persuade him to come back and live with me in Canterlot, I hope to see you too at my arrival.

Sincerely princess Celestia

Spike lowered the letter to see Twilight shaken and scared, his curiosity got the better of him as he approach Twilight and spoke gently.

"Twilight, whats wrong? its just a visit from the princess." he said.

Twilight turned to Spike with a scared look that spooked the baby dragon greatly, "Spike I need you to call our friends over and i need you and them to keep Heavy company while i deal with this visit," she said fearfully.

Spike rose an eyebrow at this, "but why? I mean, wouldn't this be a great time for Heavy to see his former teacher?" Spike asked.

"No Spike, the last thing Heavy wants to see is Celestia." Twilight said grimly.

"What! why wouldn't he want to see Celestia? every pony would love to see Celestia." Spike exclaimed.

Twilight bowed her head as she looked out the window blankly, "not Heavy, you see Spike its like this."When me and Heavy were young, we would train hard and vigorously together, some ponies would even say it was rough, but we learned so much together."But then one day, we really started playing rough, when things were getting heated, our sparring was interrupted by Shining Armor, Shining pinned Heavy down and struck him for being to rough on me, and at that moment...Heavy snapped."Heavy attacked Shining viciously, he battered and broke everything in Shining, Heavy would have killed him if...I hadn't jumped in and pulled him away from the fight."Needless to say, Celestia was very upset, but she did something to Heavy that I believe should never be done to a child." Twilight explained.

"W-What was that?" Spike asked now scared by the story.

"She turned her home into a makeshift prison for Heavy, he was only to be let out to eat and study novice spell books, he had to be supervised by guards twenty four seven, and to top it off, the only visitors he got, was Celestia and me."For two years Heavy live like a prisoner under Celestia's watchful eyes, finally he had enough and he decided to break out of the castle and run away, but he wasn't able to run away without a fight."I was young and I cared for him so much, so...I couldn't let him just run away so...we fought."I did everything I could possibly do to stop him, but he manage to beat me and escape." Twilight finished, leaving Spike in the a state of shock and sadness for Heavy.

"And the scar?" Spike asked nervously.

"Yes, he got it from me when we fought." Twilight grimly answered."So that is why I need you and the others to keep him company while I deal with the princesses, can you please do that for me Spike?" Twilight asked nervously.

Spike thought for a moment and then saluted, "You can count on me, we will keep him happy while yo deal with the princesses." he promised.

"Thank you Spike, I knew I could count on you." Twilight said as she then hugged Spike and put him on her back and went downstairs to make breakfast.

**FLASH BACK OVER**

"And that's why it is important that we keep him company."Spike explained.

Everypony was in shock at the princess and the things she did, they also felt sad that Heavy went through such a horrible time, they were especially sad over the scar and the fight that him and Twilight had as he left.

"I can't believe the princess would do this to a little colt." Fluttershy said as she then turned to see Heavy eating peacefully.

"Poor Heavy." Pinkie moaned as her mane and tail deflated.

"I can't believe what I have heard, this is awful indeed." Rarity commented.

Applejack just lowered her head in disbelief while Rainbow Dash just looked seriously at Heavy Weight.

"So what do you think would happen if Heavy was to see the princess again?" Rainbow asked in a quiet yet serious tone.

Spike shuttered at the thought, "a fight would definitely be a possibility and an ugly one too." Spike said with a little fear in his voice.

They all looked sadly at Heavy who ate peacefully, and finally joined him at the table. As they ate quietly, they took notice at how good his manners were at the table, he took simple bites, wiped his face when he was done and washed up.

"My my aren't you quite the well mannered stallion." Rarity complimented.

"Thank you." Heavy simply said as he finished up and made for the door.

"Wait, were you going?" Pinkie said.

"I'm going out." he answered.

"Going out where exactly?" Fluttershy said in a suspicious tone

Heavy then turned and glared at them, "Let me answer that with a question of my own, do you think I'm a fool? did you really think I couldn't hear you guys talking about Celestia's visit!?" he said as his voice got loud.

Everyponies eyes widened realizing that he caught on, then Spike tried to reason."N-No Heavy, Twilight didn't want you to worry about it, she was going to handle it herself."Spike said fearfully.

"I don't need her help with this! I think I am incline to this...little visit here! And trust me I'll give Celestia a bigger reason to leave me alone than what Twilight probably has!" he shouted as he left the building.

Everypony panicked and then ran out of the library to stop him, but as they made it outside, Heavy was already gone, they then realized Twilight's little plan was about to fail and they also realized that there was a powder keg just waiting to burst.

"We have to warn Twilight, right now!" Spike exclaimed as they all now ran off to find Twilight.

**LIKE I SAID, ALL HELL IS ABOUT TO BREAK LOOSE**

**TRUST ME, AND GIVE REVIEWS, DON'T BE NERVOUS**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Twilight was now waiting for the princesses to arrive, she waited patiently at the town square patiently while allowing thoughts to swim in her mind. She believed that she had it all planned out, just keep at their side, try to advert any questions that refer to Heavy's whereabouts and make conversations short so she can send them on their way, suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a pair rolling chariots. She looked up and saw princess Celestia and princess Luna in their gold and silver chariots, making to land right in front of her. As the chariots landed the princesses exited along with four night guards and four sun guards with them, this scared Twilight knowing that this was trouble just waiting to happen so she approached calmly to the princesses and maintained a smile.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, It's good to see you both back in Ponyville." Twilight said in a happy voice.

Celestia and Luna smiled at Twilight's greeting and returned the favor, "hello again my former student, It is so good to see you again after so long." Celestia replied as her and Luna pulled her into a group hug.

"Yes, it has been awhile since we last saw each other." Luna said in agreement.

As all the princesses broke from their hug, Twilight noticed all the guards and became a little worried from all the excessive force they brought."Um princesses, whats with all the guards? Is there something wrong?" Twilight asked nervously.

The royal sisters looked to each other and nodded to something and turned back to Twilight, while Celestia had a look of great worry, Luna was giving off a solemn look.

"Twilight, these guards are here for our protection, you see, a day ago we received a message from Shining Armor yesterday morning that told us that...Heavy Weight may be somewhere in town." Celestia said in a sad tone.

"Yes, I was told of Heavy's history and was asked to bring protection in case of any ugly confrontations, but we came here in hopes that we may be able to find him and convince him to come back to Canterlot." Luna added.

Twilight began to get nervous, she manage to maintain a smile while trying to change the subject. "Really, I didn't know that, that's great, but before we get to all that why don't we walk together and stretch our legs." she suggested.

Both the sister's looked at each other with confused looks and then looked back to Twilight who looked extremely nervous. While Celestia was now frowning and suspicious of Twilight, Luna fell for the suggestion.

"I suppose we could walk for a bit." Luna replied.

Twilight and Luna both walked while Celestia watched with a frown before catching up to them. As the princesses walked around the town, Twilight realized that she had to think of ways she could get the princesses to forget about their mission, finally she smiled and stirred up a conversation.

"So how has Canterlot been?" Twilight asked.

"It is fine, so how about Heavy, have you seen-" Celestia was then cut off by Luna

"Why, it has been grand really, things have been quiet for the longest time, at least until this recent attack we heard that occurred here in Ponyville and the Crystal empire." Luna replied.

"Yes we were attacked, but that is in the past now." Twilight replied. She then noticed Sugar cube corner and an idea sparked up in her head."Would ether of you be interested in some sweets from Sugar cube Corners by any chance?" Twilight asked.

Luna thought for a moment and was thinking of getting something," I suppose we could stop for something, after all, it was a long trip over here."Luna decided.

"Great this way princesses." Twilight said excitedly.

Suddenly Celestia appeared right in front of them and was giving Twilight a very upset look."Twilight Sparkle, I have had enough of these distractions, now stop avoiding the question's and answer me, have you seen Heavy Weight?" Celestia asked quite loudly and stern.

Twilight quickly thought for a moment and smiled nervously, "No, any way how about Sugar cube corner, I'm sure they have many sweet things in store today, maybe even 'cake'."Twilight said quickly.

Celestia's mind wondered for a bit, remembering how much she really loves cake, but some how she manage to fight the thought of cake and looked back at Twilight, now more upset then ever."Do not change the subject here Twilight, and stop trying to distract us." Celestia ordered sternly.

"Easy now sister, why are you rushing things, we can have a little fun while looking for this former student of yours."Luna incited.

Celestia then turn to Luna with the same upset look, "Luna you may not notice this, but she is trying to distract us sister, she is also lying to us, and there is only one reason why she would do this...you know where he is don't you Twilight?" She explained as she gestured back to Twilight.

Twilight was getting backed into a corner and was sweating bullets, she didn't know what else to do, Celestia was now on to her and getting angry with Twilight's game, finally Twilight bowed her head in defeat."What do want with Heavy?" Twilight asked in a low tone voice.

"So you did know where he was, I hope you have a reason for trying to deceive us like this." Luna said now disappointing with Twilight's tricks.

"Twilight, I wish to see him in hopes of bringing him back to the castle so he can learn to control his magic, you know he is still dangerous at this time." Celestia said.

Twilight's eyes suddenly widened with realization, that she could no longer dodge the question and to everypony's surprise, she got very angry at Celestia. "I can't believe you, I can't let you take Heavy, your the reason he ran away in the first place!" Twilight yelled.

"Twilight Sparkle!" the royal sisters shouted in disbelief at this sudden rebellion from a prized student. Ponies of Ponyville began to gather around in complete shock at the rising tension between the princesses.

"Well its true princess! you made him run away because of the horrible deed you did to him! why don't you tell Luna what you did to Heavy all those years ago, as a matter of fact, tell everypony what you did that forced Heavy to run away from ponies that cared about him!" Twilight yelled as she began to tear up from mixed emotions.

"Now Twilight, you know I had no choice but to do that to him, you saw how out of control he was." Celestia said now more worried then angry.

"Sister? what is she talking about, what did you do to this student?" Luna asked now a little confused by Twilight's words.

"That is not an excuse for what you did to him, now tell everypony what you did!"Twilight yelled.

It was at that moment that Celestia bowed her head in shame, "I...I made Heavy into a prisoner, I controlled his life and...I would keep him locked in his room in complete solitude for most of his time, sometimes for days, but I never really meant to hurt him, I just wanted to make his life more calm so he would learn to have more control over his magic." Celestia defended.

Luna was overwhelmed by her sisters extreme actions towards a young colt and was disgusted with Celestia at this point. "How...How could you? how could you do this to a colt?"Luna asked in complete disgust, remembering what it was like being imprisoned in the moon, and now a colt endured the same kind of lonely prison she had.

"There is a fine line between making a life calm and turning an innocent colt's life into a prison!" Twilight growled.

"Twilight, I know I messed up with Heavy, but that is why I want to see him, so i can make amends with him and i could take him back with me so-" Celestia started before getting cut off.

"NO! I won't let you take him back, your just going to imprison him again like you did before, well sorry to tell you this, but the only way you can get to him is if you can go through me." Twilight said proudly standing as tall as she could.

"Twilight, believe me when i say what my sister did is appalling, and trust me I understand that he was very lonely and trapped,but we need to meet with him regardless to discuss his future."Luna pleaded with the angry Twilight.

"You sound just like Celestia, for the last time, I'm not letting you take him!"Twilight yelled as she got into a fighting position.

Celestia actually did not know what to do in this situation, "Twilight I'm not going to fight you on this." Celestia negotiated.

"Trust me, I'm child's play compared to what Heavy has planned if he sees you, so please princess, I want you to leave, so Heavy can live peacefully...without you." Twilight said in a stern and serious tone.

Celestia was taken back by such defiance, as was Luna who just watched as things really got heated. Finally Celestia regain an angry face, "Twilight Sparkle! you are disobeying your teacher and ruler of Equestria, in all my days as a ruler I have never seen such disrespect and rebellion from any pony, especially one of my own students, let alone you, now stop this defiant act and tell me where Heavy Weight is." Celestia said sternly as she then reached out to put a hard hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

As Celestia reached out to Twilight, she is suddenly blocked by a blue shield that formed around Twilight and singed Celestia's hoof as it touch the shield, suddenly a low and very angry voice rung out that caught everyponies attention.

"keep your filthy hooves away from her you wretch." the voice growled in fury.

The princesses slowly turned around only to see a horrifying site. It was none other than Heavy Weight who was incredibly furious and staring down both of the royal sisters with seething hate.

"Heavy Weight! it is so good to see you, and look at how you have grown!" Celestia exclaimed as she tried to run over and hug him. She was then stopped by Luna who looked at her with a look that said, "Don't approach him any closer."

Twilight slowly walked pass the princesses and joined Heavy, who was still staring them down, Twilight walked to his side and saw his fury grow as he then looked to her.

"Why did you keep this a secret from me?" Heavy asked in a low voice.

"I-I didn't want you to worry, I just wanted you to be happy and peaceful." Twilight said in guilt.

"Please, never keep an opportunity like this from me again." he replied.

Celestia swallowed her newely found fear ad stepped forward, "Heavy, I know you are angry with me, but believe me when I say, I am sorry for what i did, It was wrong for me to do such things to you, and believe me I always regretted it ever since you left, please ...I only wanted to help you."Celestia pleaded.

"SHUT UP! you had your chances when i begged you so many times to let me be free, and you spat on them and kept me down and under your hoof for so long, you lost your chance long ago."he coldly said.

"Please Heavy I beg you, please forgive me." Celestia pleaded once more.

"Never." he replied.

Suddenly Heavy and Twilight found themselves surrounded by the guards, as the guards pointed their spears at them, Heavy just lit up his magic and in a wave of magic, all the guards were sent flying everywhere and crashed into buildings and carts. as the guards laid around the town unconscious Heavy looked back to Celestia who was surprised by how easily Heavy took care of the guards. It was then that Luna stepped forward.

"Look, I know you are angry with my sister, but will fighting really make sense of the problem here, at least listen to my sister." Luna pleaded.

"NO, NEVER AGAIN!" Heavy shouted as he finally gave into his hate and glowed a bright ice blue color as well as his eyes, his mane and tail also flared up and went from a small fiery wave, to a massive blaze.

"Then you leave us with no choice here." Luna said grimly.

As Luna lit her horn up, she was suddenly caught off guard by Heavy who suddenly appeared right in front of her face, growling and staring her down. Then suddenly Heavy gave off a devilish smile as he then reared back a hoof and punched Luna so hard, that she was sent flying so fast that she went through four Ponyville homes before suddenly slamming into a deep crater a good distance from the town, and was completely out cold. As the citizens and Twilight looked upon the unbelievable strength of Heavy Weight, Heavy then turned back to Celestia who was now scared out of her mind and surprised all at the same time.

"Heavy please, I don't want to fight you." Celestia pleaded fearfully.

"Then you can just stand there and take it." he said as he charged up his horn. Celestia then took flight making Heavy want to chase after her. In a flash of ice blue magic, Heavy then followed her into the sky, she then fought back by blasting a yellow beam of magic at him, Heavy dodged it and fired a beam back at Celestia. Celestia then threw up a shield and miraculously manage to fend off the blast, she then lowered her shield and began using a spell to restrain Heavy, but Heavy broke free and manage to punch Celestia right in the jaw so hard that her crown flew off. Celestia some how recovered and grabbed Heavy and held him in a tight bear hug, they then descended slowly as Celestia believed she had won the battle, but then she noticed that Heavy was smiling at her, suddenly Heavy gestured down to the ground and made the princess look down only to get the surprise of her life. Down on the ground was Heavy Weight smiling devilishly as he was still charging his horn, Celestia then looked back to the Heavy Weight that was in her grip, suddenly the Heavy she had turned to stone and gripped her tight, holding her in a prison of stone.

"It was a Heavy clone that followed me."she realized.

Heavy smiled as he then finally released the magic power he was charging up, and blasted it all in a large orb directly at the trapped Celestia. Celestia only had time to scream as the orb made contact and blew up in the sky with an explosion that was larger than the town of Ponyville. As the explosion subsided, Heavy watched as Celestia fell from the sky and landed hard on the ground, unconscious and badly injured, Heavy then put a hoof on her neck and stared at the out cold princess with hate and fury, he then lit up his horn, "this is where it ends, this is where you get whats coming to you, for all the misery and all the pain I suffered under your watchful eyes, GOOD BYE CELESTIA!" he roared as he threatened to end it. Suddenly he was pulled off by Twilight, who then hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest.

"Stop Heavy, just please stop, no more fighting Heavy, please, no more hurting." Twilight said as she cried into his chest. Heavy suddenly began to calm down and looked around at what he had done, suddenly Heavy hugged her back and for the very first time in a long time, Heavy began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry Twilight, I'm so sorry, I-I lost control, I-I just...couldn't control myself anymore, I didn't mean to hurt you, maybe everypony was right maybe i am a monster, maybe i should be locked away." he sobbed.

"That's not true, your not a monster, you...you just had a bad life." Twilight said as she held him tight to calm him down.

As Heavy and Twilight held each other, Celestia had finally awoken, and slowly got to her hooves only to see the bond that Twilight and Heavy were now sharing, finally it hit her.

"I think I understand now, you love him don't you Twilight." Celestia said gaining a glare from Heavy who wiped the tears from his eyes to look serious again.

"Yes princess, I do, and I don't want to loose him again." Twilight said as she dried her tears and looked upon Heavy with love.

Celestia smiled at Twilight, but then gave Heavy a sad look, "I'm sorry, for everything I have ever done, I did a bad thing, and It cost me one of my best students, I don't want to loose ether of you this time around and I am willing to leave you two alone, and give you room to grow, and maybe we can hopefully we can be friends again because, I...don't want to loose you again ether Heavy."Celestia said allowing a few tears to fall.

Heavy was surprised at Celestia for her full submission to both of them, he stared at Celestia blankly and closed his eyes, "It is a long and treacherous path towards forgiveness here Celestia." he warned as he then turned to Twilight.

"Heavy you are right about that, but please at least try to make things right with Celestia, you may not believe it, but she really did love you, will you do it, for me?" Twilight asked.

Heavy took a deep breath and looked at the princess, he then turned back to Twilight and smiled, "yes" he answered.

Twilight and Heavy then nuzzled each other, not noticing that a dazed, beaten and wobbly princess Luna stumbled back into the town and finally collapsed in front of Celestia, Celestia then put Luna on her back and looked back to Heavy, "for what its worth, your mother would be proud of what you have become." Celestia said as she carried Luna to her carriage. The guards at this time finally awoke to see the princesses leaving and immediately followed them to the carriages, passing out and piling up out cold again in her carriage. As the carriages took off Celestia turned back to the couple and shouted, "I hope to see you both soon!"

Twilight and Heavy chuckled as the princesses disappeared, then they turned back to each other, "do you always have to keep me out of trouble?" Heavy playfully asked.

"Where would you be if i didn't?" she asked back as they shared a loving kiss with each other.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the rest of the main six and Spike who arrived in a panic, but were surprised that they didn't see any type of disaster happening.

"I'm sorry Twilight, i accidentally told Heavy what was going on and he went outside and we lost and-" Spike was then cut off.

"Don't worry Spike, we took care of it." Twilight ensured.

Everypony was now in shock, "a-are you sure." spike asked.

"Yeah Heavy looked like he was ready to explode when he found out."Rainbow dash said in a worried tone.

"We were worried we were going to stumble into an ugly battle or something."Fluttershy said, worried as well.

Heavy smiled at everyponies nervousness, "Yes everything is going to be fine now, now how about we all go home and enjoy the rest of the day." Heavy suggested.

As Heavy, Twilight and Spike went home, everypony else agreed and went back to their homes, leaving Twilight to enjoy Heavy's company. As they walked Heavy looked back to the past and realized that he had now dealt with his past problems and could now looked towards the future, as well as the future he may have with Twilight.

**I'M GONNA NEED TO SLOW DOWN ON THIS **

**STORY TO KEEP THESE LONGER CHAPTERS COMING OUT**

**DON'T WORRY, WHEN I MAKE A STORY, I INTEND TO FINISH IT.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Twilight, Heavy and Spike were once again walking home together, happy and closer then they have ever been. Heavy began to look around at the ponies of Ponyville and was surprised to see that they merely went on with their day, especially after what happen between him and the princesses. He then bowed his head down in shame for his actions, while gaining Twilight's attention, she now became worried for him as they neared the home and finally a thought struck her.

"Spike, why don't you go inside awhile and enjoy a little day off." Twilight suggested.

"Are you sure Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Sure, I think this would be a good time for me to give Heavy a tour of Ponyville." Twilight said while gaining a confused look from Heavy.

"Okay Twilight, you have fun." Spike said as he rushed inside leaving Heavy and Twilight alone once again.

"So...how about a tour Heavy?" Twilight suggested.

"Um...sure." he said with confusion.

Twilight smiled with excitement, "then lets go." Twilight said as she and Heavy began walking around the town.

As they walked around Ponyville, Heavy took in the sights, from Rarity's boutique to the Pegasus that were moving the clouds around. Twilight then showed Heavy the newely repaired home of the mayor, he was a bit embarrassed from the damage he did to it, but Twilight moved him on and continued around the town, suddenly a certain group of fillies accidentally bumped into Heavy, knocking themselves to the ground. The fillies turned out to be none other than Apple bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, Apple Bloom was an earth pony with a yellow coat, a red mane and tail, dirty gold colored eyes and a pink bow in her mane. Sweetie Belle was a unicorn with a white coat, light pink and purple mane and tail, and green eyes, And Scootaloo was a Pegasus with an orange coat, a purple mane and tail and purple eyes. As they got up, they looked up to see Heavy towering over them like a statue, while Twilight looked on with a slightly worried look.

"Oh...um, sorry mister, we didn't mean to bump into you." Apple bloom said while giving off the most honest look.

Heavy just looked on and chuckled at the filly, "that's alright, it was kinda my fault as well, I was distracted on the sights." Heavy admitted.

suddenly Scootaloo exploded as she then recognized him, "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, your Heavy Weight! your the stallion that Rainbow Dash talks about!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, your the one who destroyed those vile monsters that attacked our town!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed as well.

"And the one who stopped that evil alicorn from hurting everypony, even my sister." Apple Bloom added.

Heavy was surprised by the admiration that he was getting, but he just smiled, for he had experience fighting off admirers before. "Yes well, i couldn't let those monsters destroy everything here, I had to do something." Heavy weight admitted.

"Wow, you are awesome, where did you learn all those cool tricks? how did you get so strong?" Scootaloo asked excitedly.

"Okay girls, that's enough, let Heavy breathe." Twilight said.

"Awwwwww." they all said as the lowered their heads in disappointment.

"Don't worry about it, maybe I'll visit you girls sometime and show you a few tricks some other time." Heavy said with a smile.

The girls smiled happily and were excited, they then took off and continued on with their day, leaving a Heavy Weight satisfied with their talk and a very proud Twilight.

"Wow, your getting a fan club all over again." Twilight joked. They both chuckled at the joke and continued on the tour. As they passed building after building, Twilight then noticed that Heavy was getting bored, she then came up with a new plan.

"Hey Heavy, you know what this now calls for?" she asked slyly.

"What?" he replied.

"A nice trip to Sugar Cube Corners, my friend Pinkie Pie works there with the cake family, they have got some of the best cakes, cupcakes, ice cream, cookies and so much more, what do you say?" She asked.

Heavy pondered on the thought and realized, he never had any type of sweet food or dessert in his life, but they sure did intrigue him, finally he had his answer. "I guess I could try a little something sweet." he answered.

Twilight lit up and gestured to a building that was just a few feet away, the building looked like a gingerbread house only bigger. As Twilight walked inside, they were instantly greeted by Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Twilight, hi Heavy, what brings you two to Sugar cube corner?" Pinkie asked with a big smile.

"Nothing much, we were just hoping to get something sweet here, and show Heavy how good desserts can be." Twilight replied.

Pinkie suddenly gasp dramatically, "What! you have never had any desserts ever! not even a cookie." she asked actually scared out of her mind. Heavy just shook his head, scaring Pinkie Pie even more. "Well then you got to try something here, a pony without a sweet tooth can never be a happy pony." Pinkie quickly said as she suddenly speeded away for a second and returned with two cupcakes, one with blue frosting and one with purple frosting."Here take these, their on the house, enjoy them." Pinkie said happily.

"Thanks Pinkie, your a real friend." twilight complimented.

"Yes um...thank you...very much." Heavy said in surprise to Pinkie's generosity.

Both Heavy and Twilight then sat at a table and began to enjoy their cup cakes, while Twilight ate hers, Heavy was a bit nervous, then finally he took a bite of his first cup cake. As he savored it, he was suddenly overwhelmed by how good the cup cake tasted, he then ate the rest of it quickly and happily, amusing Twilight, who already finished her cup cake.

"I take it that you like it." Twilight joked.

Heavy just nodded and wiped his mouth off. "Yes, it was delicious." he said with a smile.

Suddenly Pinkie appeared with some punch."Don't forget some punch to wash down the cup cake." she said as she gave them two cups of punch.

Heavy and Twilight took their punch and smiled."Thank you." Heavy gently said as he was about to sip his punch. He then saw that Twilight was slyly holding her cup of punch up, Heavy then caught on and lightly tapped her cup in a cheer as they both drank their punch completely. Pinkie swiftly took their cups when they were finished."Is this your way of taking me out on a date?" Heavy playfully asked.

Twilight just giggled as well as Pinkie did behind the counter."Maybe."Twilight playfully answered. Twilight then saw that it was almost night time and the stars were coming out, it was then that Twilight had another idea."Hey Heavy, are you ready?" Twilight asked.

"For what?" he asked.

Twilight smiled and gestured to the door and began to walk out with Heavy right behind her. "Thanks Pinkie!" Twilight called out as they left.

"Your welcooooome!" Pinkie called back.

Twilight and Heavy then walked to the center of town, as Twilight looked back to a very ambitous Heavy, she began to spread her wings, giving Heavy the signal that she was about to take off. "Can you keep up?" she joked.

Heavy just smirked at her challenge as he spreaded his wings."Can you?" he joked they both took flight and flew straight in the air like bullets, they then past through a few clouds, both of them were neck and neck, they both just looked at each other with competitive smiles. Suddenly Heavy sped past Twilight, throwing her off and making her stop in confusion to Heavy's great speed, she then took off again and looked around for Heavy, she then got through the clouds and was now looking at the bare night sky that was sparkling with stars. Twilight was so taken away by the magnificent night sky that she didn't see Heavy right behind her, he then quickly tapped her on the back, completely spooking her."Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."he joked.

Twilight just giggled at Heavy before they both turned to watch the night sky, they marveled at the sky with astonishment as the stars shined and twinkled. Suddenly they turned to see the moon rising over the mountain of Canterlot, the moon appeared to illuminate the stars as well as the city of Canterlot, the glow that completed the night gave off a certain allure to the both of them. They then looked to each other with twinkles in their eyes."Beautiful, isn't it?"Twilight said in a loving voice.

"Yes, very beautiful." Heavy replied while not taking his eyes off her.

"Heavy? do you think maybe one day, we could both go to Canterlot together, you know, just like a visit, just...a way for you to look around at how things have changed?"Twilight asked.

Heavy finally turned from her and stared at the City of Canterlot with deep thoughts and confliction."Maybe someday, we can visit Canterlot." he said as he looked back to her.

"Okay, we can wait for a bit, I won't force you to do it."Twilight said in reassurance.

Heavy then bowed his head in hidden shame."Twilight? how could somepony like you love somepony like me?"he asked in a sad voice.

"What do you mean Heavy? How could some pony not love you?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Look at me Twilight, look at everything we have been through, I almost murdered a colt, I almost killed your brother, I resented Celestia and worst of all...I hurt you."Maybe your brother was right, maybe I am monster."Heavy grimly said.

"Please...don't talk like that, you are not a monster Heavy, no matter what has happened in the past, that is not you any more Heavy, you are a hero and a good stallion and love you for that and I always will." Twilight said in reassurance

Taken back by her words, Heavy smiled and suddenly pulled Twilight in and kissed her in the glistening moon light, Twilight then kissed him back and they remained that way before parting."Do you wanna go back to the Library?"Heavy asked.

"Sure."Twilight replied.

They both then dove down and decended with grace, through the clouds and into the view to the town. They finally landed in front of the library and quietly opened the door, knowing that Spike was probably fast asleep in his bed. As they quietly entered, Twilight then noticed that Heavy was going towards the couch, she then had a thought."You know, the offer to sleep with me in my bed still stands." she said nervously.

Heavy turned to give her a mixed look."I don't wish to intrude on your space." he calmly said.

"I don't mind Heavy, after all...you are my colt friend." she said in a cute voice.

Heavy first turned to the sofa and looked at it carefully, he then turned to Twilight who gave him a little smile, finally Heavy gave into his feelings again."Okay Twilight, If you insist." he said in a gentle voice. As Twilight took the lead, Heavy followed closely behind her, not knowing what to expect, as they walked up the stairs, Heavy couldn't help but to stay by Twilight's side, as if he know never wanted to leave her again. Finally they made it up the stairs only to find that Spike was sleeping soundly in his bed, they both chuckled as Twilight then gestured to her bed right by the open window. As Twilight climbed in bed, Heavy stood there for a solid moment watching as if he couldn't bring himself to be in bed with Twilight, suddenly his body did that for him. He began to walk to the bed before stopping at the edge of the bed to look at Twilight who was know looking back at him with dreamy eyes. Finally he swallowed his fears and slowly joined Twilight in bed, Twilight then awarded him for his victory by suddenly scooting closer to him, resting partially on his chest and giving him one last kiss before snuggling in with him.

"Heavy?" she suddenly whispered out.

"Yes?" he quietly replied.

"No matter what happens, please promise me that you'll never leave again." she said in a bit of a beg in her voice.

Heavy's eyes widened by her sudden plea and finally he eased himself and held her close."I promise, I'll never run away again."he said as he held her close and fell asleep with her in his fore arms.

* * *

Meanwhile in the evil cave.

"sir, i have done some calculations and it may be months before you can step out of the pools a healthy Alicorn." the gryphon servant said to Dark Star who was still recovering from his battle with Heavy Weight.

"Okay, what of Heavy so far?" Dark asked from his putrid pools.

"Nothing so far, he is definitely making nice with Twilight, but I did learn that there was a fight between him and the princesses of the night and day." the servant said.

"Really? who won." Dark asked with interest.

"Heavy sir." the gryphon replied.

Dark was taken back by this and realized how much power he may need if he has a chance at killing Heavy and ruling Equestria, suddenly he gave off a wicked smile to his servant."Servant! come here." he said in a scary happy voice.

"Y-Yes sir." the servant said with fear. He then began to slowly move towards Dark who just stood there in the pool smiling wickedly, suddenly Dark held out his hoof.

"Grasp my hoof." Dark said while smiling.

The servant gradually reached out with one of his paws and nervously gripped the Alicorns hoof, suddenly Dark yanks the Gryphon into the putrid pools. The servant begins screaming and panting giving off the signal that he could not swim, he then suddenly sunk into the pool, leaving Dark to wait patiently for something to a few moments later a black lion paw rose from the pool and gripped the side of the pool, Dark just smiled as the gryphon rose from the pool and made it back on to was now completely black with bat wings instead of feather wings, and he had demonic red eyes and larger and sharper teeth, he was looking at himself with disbelief.

"What...have you done to me!" he exclaimed.

Dark just kept on smile."I have made you into a much better creature, you are now infused with the dark magic of the Everfree forest, you should be happy." Dark replied with an evil voice.

The servant kept looking at himself in disbelief then suddenly he felt this surge of power course through his veins, he then smiled as he savored this power and turned to Dark Star."Thank you master, what shall we do next." the gryphon asked in a wicked voice.

"For now I just need you to gather other minions to our cause, kidnap them if you have to, but bring them here so they can be turned to slaves to my cause." Dark ordered.

"It will be done with haste master." the servant said as he then took off out of the cave leaving Dark to his thoughts.

"You just wait Heavy, in time you will be in for the fight of your life." Dark promised as he went back to bathing in the slime.

**WARNING: TIME SKIP, RELATIONS ARE NOW**

**SET FOR NOW, LETS GET TO SOME FUN. KEEP REVIEWING**

**AND STAYING PONY.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Six Months Later

Back at Dark Stars cave, the day had finally come, Dark Star was finally able to leave the putrid pools with a clean bill of health. As he rose out of the pools, he smiled at his newely healed body and the new strength he aquired in his time in the pools.

"Now then, this is what I'm talking about, perhaps now i can keep up with Heavy Weight, but it is still not enough."Dark said to himself.

Suddenly the door to the putrid pools secret door opened and with it his evil gryphon servant came through as well as a pegasus and a changeling who were now also corrupted by the evil of the putrid pools, they were both black with demon red eyes and bat like wings, they bowed in respect to their master before rising and evily chuckling."It is good to see you finally out of the pools master, and you have grown much stronger than last time, maybe you stand a chance against Heavy this time around."the gryphon complimented.

"Yes, it feels great too, but I'm still not sure about Heavy, as I grow stronger, he tends to get stronger as well, but do not threat, I have a plan that may get me all the power I need to take over Equestria, destroy Celestia and her family and even destroy the mighty Heavy Weight."Dark said with a devious grin.

"And would that be sir?" asked the Pegasus.

"Do not worry about, for now I just need the three of you to go to Ponyville and cause a little destruction and chaos, it will serve as a way to distract Heavy from me, while i search for it."Dark explained to his followers.

"Search for what exactly sir?"the changling asked.

"You will see...In time, now go my minions, terrorize Ponyville and make them fear the name Dark Star!"Dark ordered.

The gryphon then turned to the newer minions in disgust."Well, what are you fools waiting for? lets go!" he yelled as he left the cave with the pegasus and changling right on his tail.

Dark smiled as his servants left the cave."Just wait Heavy, when I find my little treasure, I will have so much power that no pony will stop me...not even you." he said to himself as he to had left the cave, but went in a different direction.

Ponnyville, the Library

Celestia's sun began to rise over the town of Ponyville once again and with it activity was already starting for someponies, but within the library there were two ponies who didn't even get up yet. In the library bedroom, Twilight Sparkle and her colt friend Heavy Weight were both sleeping soundly in bed a beam of sunshine shown in both of their eyes, making them stirr from their slumber, as they awoke with yawns all around, they both happily stared at each other.

"Good morning." Twilight said quietly.

"Good morning."Heavy replied.

"You look like you slept well, or do your eyes always shine when you wake up."Twilight said in a flirting voice.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing about you, but you always looked this good in the sunshine."Heavy flirted back.

Twilight giggled as she then moved over to Heavy and got on top of him and began to passionately making out with him slowly and happily. As they kissed, Heavy suddenly took control and slowly rolled Twilight over on her back and got on top of her, he then began kissing her again, he went from her lips and started moving to other areas, he then kissed her a few times on the cheek and finally started to kiss her a few times on the neck. Twilight began to giggle as Heavy kissed her neck, giving away the fact that she was tickilish there.

"Heavy, come on, stop."Twilight teased through her giggles. Finally Heavy stopped with her neck and went back to making out with her, but then their fun ended as they heard foot steps coming up the stairs, Heavy got off Twilight and blushed as Spike made it up the stairs with a letter in his hand.

"Twilight, Heavy! you will not believe who is coming to visit us today!"Spike exclaimed.

"Really? who is it Spike?"Twilight asked.

"Its your parents!"Spike happily exclaimed.

Both Twilight and Heavy looked to each other with mixed feelings and finally turned back to Spike."Why are they visiting?"Heavy asked.

"They heard of Twilight having a new colt friend and it says right here that they are dying to meet him."Spike said gesturing slyly to Heavy.

"I already met her parents."Heavy objected.

"Yeah, maybe when we were young, but never as my colt friend, don't worry I'm sure they'll like you."Twilight reassured.

"I hope so."Heavy said quietly.

"It even says that Shining Armor is coming down too, its going to be a small family reunion!"Spike said with excitement as he then ran down stairs.

Twilight and Heavy finally got out of bed and went slowly down stairs, only to be greeted with the smell of pancakes and eggs cooking, as they came down stairs they then entered the kitchen to see Spike happily cooking breakfast."You need any help there kid."Heavy asked.

"Nah, i got it."Spike replied as he finish the first pancake."If you wanna help, could you try out this pancake? see if its good or not?"he finished as he handed Heavy a began to eat and hs face lit up by the pancake.

"Its delicious Spike, keep up the good work."Heavy complimented.

"No problem."Spike said with a salute.

Heavy then left the kitchen only to see Twilight on the couch reading a book, he then decided to show more affection by sneaking up on her and sneaking a kiss to her cheek. At first she was a bit spooked, but then she just laughed at his percistence with her."Oh Heavy, at first you tried everything you could to stay away from me, now you just don't want to stay away."Twilight joked as she kissed him back."I have an idea, why don't you greet Shining Armor at the station and just hang out with him awhile and later on I'll get my parents and we'll all go to the library and have a little sit down, just the five of us."Twilight suggested sensing Heavy's nervousty.

"That sounds like a plan."Heavy replied.

He then went to the door and left leaving Twilight to enjoy breakfast with Spike. As he went outside, he took a deep inhale, taking in the fresh air of Ponyville, he then began to venture to the train station while once again taking in the sights. Suddenly he bumped in to some pony that he did not expect to see, it was none other then Rarity and the girls, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Oh my, my sincere apologie Heavy, I wasn't looking where i was going, I was a bit distracted with these three."Rarity said gesturing to the girls that were running around and playing.

"I'll say, you look like you got your hooves full."Heavy replied.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but where are you going on such a fine day?"Rarity asked while the girls lined up to admire Heavy once again.

"I'm just on my way to the train station to greet Shining Armor, later on Twilight's parents are going to be visiting and the letter we got this morning said that they wanted to meet me."Heavy explain.

"My, my, it sounds like your going to have quite the little party with the parents."Rarity inquired.

"Yeah, it will definitely be an interesting encounter after all this time."Heavy said solemnly.

"What do you mean, an interesting encounter?"Rarity asked curously.

"I just haven't seen her parents since i was a kid, and lets just say when i left i'm sure they were pretty mad a me after the fight me and Twilight had."Heavy replied.

"Oh yeah, i forgot about that, but don't worry darling, as long as you love Twilight, I'm sure that is all that matters, right?"Rarity questioned.

"Yeah...yeah your right, its Twilight that matters to me, and she's the one i want to be with, and no matter what, I will always protect her, even if her parents don't like me."Heavy stated in realization.

"Awwwww."the girls said in responce to Heavy's statement to Twilight.

"Thank you for the pep talk Rarity."Heavy thanked.

"Any time darling, that what friends do."Rarity replied."Well we must be going, come along girls."Rarity said to the girls.

As Rarity left with the girls behind her, Heavy smiled feeling a lot better and more prepared for what ever the rest of this day held for him. Suddenly he turn towards the train station to see the crystal train was about to turn into the station, with that Heavy ran to the station as fast as he could. Upon entering the station he made right in time to see two guards emerge and stand at attention, one of them just so happened to be Flash sentry, who took notice of Heavy and glared at him for ruining his chance with Twilight and beating him to a paid no attention to Flash as he then saw Shining Armor emerge from the train, Heavy smiled as he then bowed in respect to the crystal prince, Shining just laughed at this.

"You don't need to bow to me Heavy, we are friends, nothing more, if anything I should be bowing to you since your an alicorn and such."Shining joked.

"Yeah well, I'd rather not be bowed to, I'm not into that royalty stuff."Heavy replied.

Both stallions hoof bumped and were on their way out of the train station, as they walk they chose to talk some more about their day."So Heavy? hows it been going between you and Twilight?"Shining asked.

"Its been great so far, everything is peaceful around here, we have plenty of time for each other, we carry on a bit."Heavy said trying to mess with Shining a bit.

"Whoa there! I don't need details of what you two do in your spare time."Shining said quickly.

Heavy just laughed at Shinings scare, causing Shining to laugh as well,as they stopped laughing, Heavy then spoke."And what about Cadence? how are you two doing?"Heavy asked.

"Its great really, I even think that we may try to have a kid one day."Shining replied looking at the clear sky with hope.

"A baby huh? I never thought about it, but i think one of these days...I'd want a baby too."Heavy said with a bit of hope in his voice.

"You would make one hay of a dad."Shining replied.

"So would you."Heavy replied back.

The stallions enjoyed the rest of their walk around Ponyville and taking in all the sights, not knowing that their were three dark figures watching them with wicked smiles.

A few hours later, Twilight had left the Library and was now on her way to meet with her parents, all she had in the back of her mind, was that this was going to be quite the interesting visit. As she made it to the train station, she took a deep breathe and put on a smile to greet her parents. Finally the train to Canterlot arrived and with it Twilight shook anxiously as the doors then opened, and with it Twilight Velvet and Night Life exited the train. Twilight smiled and raced to her parents to hug them.

"Mom, dad, its great to see you after so long."Twilight said as she hugged her parents.

"Twilight sweetie, its great to see you too honey."Twilight Velvet replied.

"How's my baby filly doing?"Night Life said happily.

Finally Twilight broke from the group hug."Dad, come on, I not a baby filly any more you know that."Twilight said in a friendly tone.

"I know, and i heard that you even have a colt friend now."Night inquired.

"Yes and we're very excited to meet him, where is he?"Twilight Velvet asked.

"He's out on the town with Shining Armor right now, but he should be back soon, why don't you two come back to my home and we can wait for them there?"Twilight suggested.

"I suppose we could do that."Night Life replied.

Twilight and her parents then left the train station peacefully and departed for the library, but they were unaware of the dark figures that were also watching them. Upon entering the Library, they all sat down and Twilight pulled out some tea for them to enjoy while they waited for the guys to get back from their trip.

"So tell me sweet heart, how long have you and this stallion been going out?"Velvet asked.

"About six months."Twilight replied.

"And how has he been treating you?"Night Life said with a bit of seriousness in his voice.

"He treats me just fine dad, he is actually very affectionate and nice."Twilight replied.

"Okay I'm just going ask it, do you think maybe you will have kids in the future?"Velvet asked excitedly.

"MOM!"Twilight exclaimed in embarrasment.

"Now Velvet, lets not get to carried away here, we don't even know if it's that serious yet."Night Life said.

Twilight was a bit taken back by her father's doubt, but regained a cool head."Well its we haven't talked about it that much, but honestly...I think Heavy would make a great dad."Twilight said.

"Heavy? Is that his name?"Night asked.

"Yeah dad, you and mom actually met him before, only he was a colt at the time though."Twilight pointed out.

"Come to think of it that name does sound familiar."Velvet said quietly.

Suddenly, Heavy and Shining Armor entered the house still chuckling about their day, upon their entering, the parents rose from their seat and hugged Shining.

"Oh Shining, its so nice to see you again son."Velvet said.

"Hey, mom."Shining greeted, now a little embarrassed.

It was then that Twilight Velvet and Night Life turned their attention to Heavy as they tried to recognize him, suddenly Twilight ran and came to Heavy's side.

"Mom, dad, you two know Heavy Weight right? he was my sibling student when we were young, remember?"Twilight asked.

"Hello."Heavy said.

Suddenly upon hearing his name, and recognizing his face, it hit Night Life and his eyes widened with fear."Y-You, your that kid we met that day Shining became the new captain of the royal guard."Night life said in a shaky voice.

"Yes sir, that was me."Heavy said with a raised eye brow.

"Weren't you also the one that ran away?"Night asked in a more serious tone.

"Now Night Life let's not get too personal here."Velvet said in a worried tone, sensing that there was going to be an issue.

"Yes, but I came back for her."Heavy Weight said in response to Nights question.

"Really? do you come back for any pony that you hurt?"Night rudely asked.

"DAD!"Shining and Twilight yelled in response.

"Night Life! you know better then to say things like that."Velvet said in a scolding manner.

"Nope, just Twilight sir."Heavy bravely said.

"Is that so?"Night asked in a threatening tone.

"Dad, you and me have to talk."Twilight said as she then pulled her father from the crowd and took him upstairs for a chat.

"I can't believe he actually just tried to start something with you."Shining said to Heavy.

"I know, don't worry though, Its not the first time i have been disapproved of."Heavy reassured.

"Still though, I am terribly sorry about Night Life, Its just after you ran away and left Twilight like you did, he blamed himself for letting Twilight get near any pony that looked dangerous to him, and well...the memory of you beating Shining and Twilight still haunted him to this day."Velvet explained as they all looked up stairs imagining what Twilight was saying to Night.

Up in Twilight's room, Twilight was chewing her dads ears off for trying to start something with Heavy."What the hay was that all about? I mean what were you trying to accomplish from this dad?"Twilight furiously asked.

"I don't know, why didn't you tell me that the stallion you were dating just so happen to be the one who beat you and your brother senseless and ran away?"Night retorted.

"Dad he's different now, he's not that kid any more, he is a mature stallion and i love him...and he loves me too."Twilight replied.

"How can you say you love him, he's a monster for Celestia's sake."Night Life said.

Twilight gritted her teeth at the mention of the word monster."Dad, don't you dare call him that, he is not a monster, he is a good stallion who just had a bad life and that's it."Twilight said in a mild threatening voice.

"Twilight I am only saying this because i love you and you are my daughter...I don't approve of this stallion, he is nothing but trouble and a danger in your life, I don't want you hanging out with him any more."Night Life said sternly.

Twilight had finally lost it and threw a chair at her dad, but missed him by inches."You can't tell me what to do! I am now a grown mare and i love Heavy with all my heart and if you don't like what we have together, then you can just...BUCK OFF AND STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES!"Twilight shouted.

Night just stood firm and began walking down stairs."Fine then, if you want to be with an abusive monster your whole life, that's fine."Night said as he descended down stairs to join the then ran after him as he was about to join the crowd, and to everypony's surprise, Twilight threw another chair at Night and the whole crowd was suddenly alerted by this and Heavy immediately ran to Twilight to calm her down.

"I said don't call him that!"Twilight yelled while Heavy restrained her.

"Velvet we're leaving."Night strictly said.

"Night Life what did you do this time."Velvet said angrily.

"If our daughter wants to be with a monster, then let her."Night said to every pony's surprise as he went outside.

"Dad, I can't believe your acting like this!"Shining yelled.

Heavy frowned and let Twilight go, he then teleported outside right in front of Night Life and stared him down."Now hold on just a moment! what is your deal here?!"Heavy said.

"You wanna know what my deal is? I don't approve of you being with my daughter, I can tell that you are nothing but bad news and i refuse to let a stallion who hurt my children any where near my daughter again, so if you know whats best for you...stay away from my daughter."Night Life warned.

Heavy just smirked."Sorry sir, but I am not leaving Twilight's side ever again, and if you don't like it, that's your problem, but I will never hurt her again, I love your daughter and I'm pretty sure that we are going to stay together no matter what, so sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going any where."Heavy stated.

Before things could get worse between the two, screams then echo'd out and Heavy and Night turned only to see Rarity and the girls were being held hostage by three black creature were none other than the gryphon and the new followers of Dark Star and now they really mean business. While the changling held a knife to Rarity's neck, all three followers were also staring down Heavy and Night Life.

"who are these guys?"Night asked.

"From the looks of it, they must work for Dark Star."Heavy guessed.

"Dark Star?"Night questioned.

"I'll explain later, but for now you should get back, these three are mine."Heavy stated as he prepared for battle.

"Isn't that cute, Heavy Weights here to save the day, that's just precious."The gryphon spat.

"Indeed, he actually thinks he can best us."the Pegasus replied.

"Remember, we are to distract him, that is our mission."the gryphon said sternly.

"Enough talk, lets destroy this swine!"the changling finished.

Suddenly, Rarity and the girls were released and the trio of evil creatures charged at Heavy and Night Life. Quickly acting, Heavy shoves Night away and blasts a beam of magic at the enemies, they manage to dodge, but the gryphon was surprised when Heavy suddenly appeared right in his face. Heavy then bucked the gryphon hard in the gut and sent him flying into the Pegasus, the changling reacted to this and blasted green magic at Heavy. Heavy dodge and took flight, but was then pursued by the Pegasus and gryphon, he flew high in the air with the two right on his tail, Heavy waited till they could almost touch him, he then threw up a shield and the Gryphon and Pegasus slammed hard into it, giving Heavy a chance to make some distance from the two. Suddenly he saw the changling coming up from behind and he smirked as he then kicked the changling in the nose with his right hind leg. The Gryphon and Pegasus then suddenly charged at a face paste at Heavy, Heavy saw this and dropped like a stone towards the ground, the two enemies gradually followed him down while looking Heavy right in the eye. As they neared the ground, Heavy immediately stopped and he head butted both enemies in the head, making them fall unconscious to the ground. Heavy kept smirking at the two out cold enemies, but failed to notice the changling sneaking up on him, the changling then charged his horn and was about to hit Heavy, but he was then suddenly blasted right passed Heavy and joined the pile of his down allies.

"Get away from my colt friend."Said an all to familiar voice.

Twilight Sparkle suddenly appeared next to Heavy while Shining Armor, Velvet and Night Life checked up on Rarity and the girls. Twilight stared down the enemies as all three of the attackers got up and stared both Alicorns down.

"Who is this?"the gryphon asked.

"I believe it is Twilight Sparkle."answered the Pegasus.

"Then we will destroy her as well."the changeling finished as he then charged his horn and blasted a beam of magic at the two Alicorns. Before Heavy could do anything, Twilight charged in and instantly went into a comet charge and ran with great speed towards the enemy. As she made contact with the beam, she instantly overpowered the attack and made her way over to the three creatures, upon impact, an explosion rung out and a cloud of smoke and purple magic dust flew everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Twilight now stood on top of the three evil followers, but she wasn't done with them yet, Twilight then took flight and went high in the sky and began to charge her horn. As she was getting ready to fire, Heavy suddenly showed up and smiled at her before suddenly putting his horn to hers, suddenly she felt a surge of new found power coursing through her body as Heavy Weight felt the same thing happening to him. Together the two Alicorns unleashed a massive white beam of magic at their foes, as it descended, the changling and Pegasus thought fast and surprisingly put themselves in front of the gryphon to defend. As the massive beam hit, the entire town was engulfed in a large flash of White light.

"Incredible." said Shining, Velvet, Rarity, the girls and even Night Life.

As the light subsided, Twilight and Heavy were now slowly descending with each other, as they looked upon the grounds where they fought and saw that both the changling and the Pegasus were completely incinerated, they were nothing but dust now. But the Gryphon was still alive and significantly injured, as he got to his feet, he saw that he was alone and out match as Heavy and Twilight stared him down. The gryphon wisely cut his losses, and left without saying a word, giving Twilight and Heavy a chance to behold the power they both saw in each other.

"Wow Twilight, you really got good."Heavy complimented.

"Hey, were a team Heavy, and besides...I had more than one good teacher."she replied as they shared a kiss with one another.

Suddenly the crowd came up to behold the aftermath."My, that was marvelous, just simply stupendous, that was one of the most incredible and elegant displays of magic i have ever seen in my life!"Rarity exclaimed.

"I'll say, that was incredible."Shining complimented.

While the ponies all gathered around the couple, Night Life was looking deep into his thoughts and came to a decision."Heavy Weight."Night called out.

The crowd then dispersed while Heavy and Twilight looked back at Night."Yes Night."Heavy replied.

"Look, I still don't like this, but you do appear to make Twilight happy and that's what really matters to me, If you can take good care of her and protect her and treat her with respect...then i won't get in the way, and I'm sorry for my ignorance earlier."Night said with guilt in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad we both understand whats really important to us."Heavy said with a smile."I admit I was a messed up kid, but that's not me anymore, I promise no matter what, I will never hurt her again."Heavy promised.

"Good."Night said with a smile.

Suddenly Spike bursted out the library doors holding a giant stack of pancakes."Hello! is any pony gonna eat all these perfect pancakes, I don't want them to go bad!"Spike called out desperately.

Everypony laughed at Spike while the scent suddenly hit everyponies noses."Now how about we go insided and enjoy some nice breakfast, you know...end the visit on a good note."Heavy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea Heavy."Twilight said while everypony else nodded in then went inside to enjoy a nice visit with some pancakes and enjoying another satisfied victory over the forces of evil.

**LONG ONE HUH, DON'T WORRY THERE IS MORE TO COME**

**REVIEW AND SUCH.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dark Stars cave

"Blast it! just blast it! how hard is it to find the horn of a fallen unicorn king?! Just where is this blasted thing?!" Dark star shouted as he paced back and forth in the cave in frustration."I have searched in the mountains, searched secretly in Ponyville and even went as far as to search the outskirts of Canterlot, just where is it?"

Suddenly the Gryphon returned from his mission beaten, battered and alone, Dark rose an eyebrow to the Gryphons mysterious return."Master, " the gryphon said in a defeated tone as he bowed in pain and shame.

"Where is the rest the minions?!"Dark roared in confusion.

"Their all dead sir, i was lucky to survive with my life sir."the minion replied.

Dark rolled his eyes and rubbed the temples of his head in deep frustration, this began to scare the Gryphon."Are you kidding me? you and two dark minions could not fend off Heavy Weight, Are you kidding me?!"Dark roared.

"I'm sorry sir."the Gryphon said in defeat.

"This is just great, now what, Heavy obviously has us backed into a corner now and i still haven't found the treasure i seek."Dark said.

The Gryphon rose his head in interest."Forgive me for asking, but what is this treasure you speak of sir?"

"If you must know, I am currently seeking the key to increasing my dark powers "The Horn Of King Sombra."Dark began to explain. From what i have learned, king Sombra was the ultimate wielder of dark magic, no pony could match his power, but he was then vanquished by the one thing that could combat his power, the power of love in the crystal heart, but not all of him was vanquished, his horn manage to stay completely intact and was blasted some where away from the crystal empire, that is why i need Heavy distracted, he must not know of my plan to find the horn and use its power to take over Equestria, trust me when i say, with the horns power i will be unstoppable, no pony will be able to stop me, not even Heavy."He finished

"So what do we do now? Whats the next move?"the minion asked.

Dark went deep into his thoughts and went over so many ideas, finally a plan struck him."I need more time to search for the horn, but first I want you to get in the putrid pools and heal from your wounds, when you get I will have a new mission for you." he said with a smirk.

"What is your bidding master?"the gryphon asked as he went to the Ever Free putrid pools.

"Lets just say that you are going to be taking a little trip to the Crystal empire."Dark replied with an evil grin.

* * *

Ponyville

A few weeks have passed since Twilight's parents visit and Heavy now walked the streets of Ponyville a small town hero to many ponys, but he had no time for fame, he had chose to do something that he was hoping to do when the time was right, finally he had earned enough money to put his whole plan into action for this very special night. Heavy had just got out of the jewelry store with a special prize in a small box.

"This needs to be perfect, no more distractions."Heavy thought as he raced back to pick Twilight up for a dinner date. He was so caught up in his little plan that he did not look where he was going and ran into Twilight's friends, upon impact the box flew out of his grip and went towards the sky."NO!" he shouted.

"I got it!"Rainbow dash yelled as she quickly flew after the box and to Heavy's releif caught it.

"Wow you were really in a rush Heavy."Pinkie commented.

"I'm sorry I'm just in a major rush at the moment."Heavy replied through pants.

"Easy their sugar cube, whats the big rush all about?"Apple Jack asked.

"Does it have something to do with what's in this box?"Rainbow asked as she returned it to Heavy.

Heavy finally manage to catch his breath."Yes, I just want to surprise Twilight tonight during our date, I'm planning to make it a very special night for her."

"So whats the big surprise?"Rainbow asked ambitiously.

Heavy sighed and lifted the small box in front of the girls, he then began to slowly open the box making the girls gather tightly around. As he opened the box, the girls gasped at what treasure rest within, It was a golden and gleaming diamond ring. They all slowly raised their heads to Heavy who was smiling proudly of what he was doing."I'm going to propose to Twilight tonight."he proudly stated.

"My goodness...darling that is grand news...I-I need air."Rarity said feeling overwhelmed from the news.

"That...is...so...Awesome! congratulations."Rainbow exclaimed.

"Oh I'm just so excited for Twilight and you."Fluttershy said.

"Congratulations partner, so how you gonna do it? whats your little plan?"Apple Jack asked slyly.

"Well...I was thinking...maybe I'll put the ring in the bottom of her glass, and when she finishes drinking it, she'll see the ring and that's when I'll make the move."Heavy explain.

"That's creative, oh how about after that, we have a big party to celebrate!"Pinkie exclaimed.

"Easy there Pinkie, I don't even know if she is going to say yes, what if she says no."Heavy solemnly said.

"Hold on there Heavy, you two have been going out for awhile now, and you forget this is Twilight were talking about here."Rainbow replied.

"Yes, and it is obvious that you two are practically inseparable, I bet Twilight is at home probably imagining that one of these days that you would come to her and propose, and tonight could very well be that night."Rarity explained.

"So don't you think that this could very well be the night."Fluttershy inquired.

"I don't know."Heavy replied.

"Well you don't really know unless you do it."Apple Jack finished.

"Yeah, your probably right...oh crud! I'm gonna be late! thanks for the talk girls."Heavy called out as he raced back to the library.

A few hours later Heavy waited down stairs in the living room waiting for Twilight to come down for their date. Heavy even dressed up for the occasion, he wore a black suit with a small red tie as well as a small gold necklace. Finally after waiting for five minutes, Twilight slowly descended down the stars in her old grand galloping galla dress, when she finally made to Heavy he smiled at her outfit."You look beautiful."Heavy complimented.

"Thanks, you look very handsome in that suit and tie, I never actually imagined you being in a suit before."Twilight joked.

They both shared a laugh before finally leaving, but not before turning to their little dragon friend sitting on the couch pigging out on ice cream."Spike! were going now, take care of everything here okay."Twilight called as they both left.

"You can count on me guys."Spike replied as he sat back down and enjoyed his ice cream.

Heavy and Twilight were now walking side by side through the town and were gaining the attention of many ponies, Twilight merely waved to them while Heavy walked formally, smiling to himself for the night he had planned."So where are we going?"Twilight asked.

"Its a surprise, trust me...you will love it."Heavy said with a smile as they walked. As they neared their destination, Heavy presented it allowing Twilight to take in the restaurant they were now at.

"Wow Heavy, this is a really great place, so tell me, whats the special occasion?"Twilight slyly asked.

"You'll see, but for now lets just get seated and order up."Heavy said slyly.

As they got closer to the restaurant a stallion waiter with a brown coat, a silver mane and tail, and wore Fancie clothing quickly approached them and bowed."I have a reservation for a mister Heavy Weight and his princess Twilight Sparkle?"the waiter announced.

"That would be us."Heavy replied.

"I see, it is a pleasure to meet you sir, right this way mister Heavy Weight and Twilight Sparkle."the waiter said as he gestured to an outside table which had a perfect view of the moon light. As they were seated the waiter gave them their menus and took out a note pad and a pen."How can i be of service?"the waiter asked.

Twilight looked carefully at her menu while Heavy quickly finished."I think I'll have a rose Mary salad and a daffodil sandwich."Twilight replied.

"I'll have what she is having and I would like two glasses of fruit punch."Heavy said as he winked at the waiter.

"Ahh! yes of course sir, I'll will have somepony out with your food and drinks immediately."the waiter said as he winked back at Heavy, making Heavy smile.

As the waiter left in a hurry, Twilight and Heavy sat quietly at the table smiling at each other for a few minutes, finally Twilight broke the silence."So Heavy, are you going to tell me what this little dinner is all about, I'm so nervous I can't stand it."

"Twilight, let me ask you something? do really love me?"Heavy asked.

"Of course I do Heavy, at first when we were kids i didn't know how to tell you, but i guess i sure had a way of showing you."Twilight joked.

"No kidding, it takes real love to fight someone you love to your last breath."Heavy joked both shared a laugh, knowing that the past was history and it was nothing but memories to them."Twilight? you know i would never hurt you right?"

"Of course Heavy, we were kids, and i know those times were really hard for you Heavy, I know you would never really mean to harm me."Twilight reassured.

"Good, I want you to feel safe cause well...just wait a little longer, you'll see."Heavy said almost giving up the surprise.

They both laughed as their food and drinks came out fast, as their food was laid out, the glasses were set out and filled with punch, but one glass had something else put in it as well. When the cups were filled, the waiter then looked to Heavy and winked to signal him that the special deed was done. The couple then began to enjoy their food, to Heavy's surprise, Twilight ate her food with more manners than usual, he smiled as he saw that Twilight drank half of her punch already, he then focused on the little treasure that was at the bottom of the glass, he then got a bit nervous as he saw her down a bit more punch. He then went back to eating and he finished it quickly just so he could focus back on her glass of punch, finally she finish her glass of punch and finally caught on to Heavy staring at her and the glass."Heavy are you okay, is there something wrong?"Twilight asked.

"Oh no, nothings wrong...it's just that i think there is still some punch in your glass."Heavy said with a smile.

"What do you mean Heavy? I am pretty sure I finished all of it."Twilight replied as she looked at her glass only to be stopped cold by the sight that rested in the bottom of the glass, she was now staring at a golden diamond ring. As she put her hooves over her mouth in pure shock, Heavy slowly levitated the ring out of the glass, got out of his seat, walked over to Twilight and knelt down to present the ring, the whole crowd was blown away and gathered around to see this occurring.

(**Lady Antebellum, just a kiss, song**)

"Twilight Sparkle...I have known you for a very long time, we have shared many memories together, both good and bad, but we have always manage to get by them together...leaving that day at Canterlot...I now come to realize just how big of a mistake that was, nowadays I realized that you were what i have truly been missing in my life, I love you with my heart and if there is any mare I would want to be with...Its you, will you marry me."Heavy asked happily.

Twilight could not speak, she was overwhelmed by this, she became nervous and uncertain, but of all things, she was happy, she never thought this would happen to her, finally she had her answer as she finally removed her hooves from her mouth."Yes Heavy...Yes I will marry you!"she exclaimed as she hugged him while on the verge of tears.

Everypony began to cheer as Heavy just smiled and hugged her back, while placing the ring on her horn."Twilight...I am probably the happiest stallion in the world right now."Heavy replied as they shared a long passionate kiss in the moon light, this only made the crowd cheer louder.

"Come on Heavy...lets go home now."Twilight said letting a few happy tears roll down her cheeks. They paid for their dinner and departed for home, leaving the cheering crowd to celebrate this wondrous time. Twilight rested on Heavy's shoulder, while finally subduing her tears and nuzzling him, as they made it to their home Twilight rose her head and kissed Heavy on the cheek."Heavy...this was the best night i have ever had, I'm so happy, we're actually getting married."

"I know, and i meant every word i said back there, you were my best friend when we were kids, and now your my love and I will always love you and protect you, I'm glad we found each other."Heavy replied as they both nuzzled.

"I love you Heavy Weight."Twilight said as they went inside.

(**song ends**)

Upon entering they were greeted by the sight of their friends, including Spike standing in the living room turning to them and staring at them with excited smiles."So how did it go?"Spike asked excitedly.

"It went perfectly."Heavy said.

"And?"All the girls said in interest.

"Well...Heavy asked me to marry him...and i said yes!"Twilight exclaimed while holding Heavy. The room then erupted in a mass of loud cheers as the couple smiled and chuckled at their friends. Finally after minutes of celebrating Rainbow manage to calm down from the excitement.

"So...what happens now?"Rainbow asked excitedly.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow."Twilight replied.

"But for now, me and Twilight are going upstairs to celebrate this special night."Heavy slyly said.

The girls began chuckling and blushing to themselves as Spike looked around completely confused."How are you guys gonna do that?"Spike asked.

Rainbow quickly zoomed in front of Spike."Nothing Spike, Its nothing!...say Spike how would you like to crash at my place for the night?"Rainbow asked quickly and nervously.

"Uh...sure, but why?"Spike asked.

"No reason, just thought you and me would like to hang with me for a bit, you know...check my new moves, read daring do books, stuff like that."Rainbow replied.

"Well...okay."Spike answered.

"Great! just hold on tight and lets fly."Rainbow said as she put Spike on her back and quickly left with the baby dragon on her back. The others realized that this was their time to leave as well and they quickly left with a small good bye, leaving the couple with the house to themselves.

"Well...now that their gone, what do you want to do?"Heavy said in a flirting tone.

"I think I know what we can do."Twilight said seductively.

Twilight then walked up the stairs with Heavy right behind her, as they walked, Twilight blew out all the candles and lights with her magic until they were in their bedroom, the bedroom was mostly dark with the moon light shining on their bed, they took one last loving glimpse at each other before beginning to make out and lay down on their bed to celebrate this special night.

**NOW THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE, KEEP VIEWING**

**AND STAYING PONY FRIENDS, WE STILL GOT MORE ADVENTURES**

**ON THE WAY, YOU JUST WAIT**.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Another wondrous day began with the rising of Celestia's sun over the town of Ponyville, the ponies were already up and about, except for two ponies who had celebrated a special night. In the library, Heavy Weight was now holding his newely made fiance in his forearms, last night he had propose to Twilight and thankfully she said yes. He now held her close and slept soundly without a care in the world, at least until Spike sprinted up the stairs with a very worried look and a letter in his claws."Twilight! Heavy! wake up quick! its a letter from the princess!"Spike exclaimed.

Heavy and Twilight were suddenly startled and both fell out of bed, they landed on on the floor and Heavy immediately got up."Spike! whats going on, you could have warned us or have been just a bit more quieter."Heavy said.

"No, its okay Heavy, things like this tend to happen all the time."Twilight reassured.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to startle you, It's just that their is a message here from the princess."Spike said.

"And what does Celestia want with us now, me and Twilight have plans at the moment."Heavy replied now a bit annoyed.

"Well...she said there's a crisis at the Crystal empire and she needs you and Twilight to come over immediately."Spike explained.

"What crisis Spike?"Twilight asked.

"And why does she need me for it?"Heavy asked.

"Well it says that that gryphon guy you fought, he was spotted and he stirred up a lot of trouble in the Crystal Empire."Spike said.

Heavy rolled his eyes, Twilight looked to Heavy and could tell that he was getting mad."Spike? why don't you go downstairs and get breakfast started, me and Heavy will be down shortly."Twilight asked of Spike.

"Okay."Spike said as he went down stairs, leaving Twilight to deal with Heavy.

Twilight then looked to Heavy, who just looked to her with annoyance, this worried Twilight greatly."Seriously, whats wrong, why are suddenly so cranky?"Twilight asked.

"Well I didn't expect to be woken up and be told that our former teacher needs us to take care of a pet servant of Dark Star, besides I was hoping that we could start making plans for our wedding."Heavy solemnly said.

"Heavy don't worry about it, I'm starting to wonder if your even Heavy Weight anymore, what happened to the Heavy that like to battle and beat down bad guys?"Twilight asked in a joking tone.

"I'm trying to kick that stallion to the side, he was very addictive and I don't want to get hooked on him again."Heavy joked back.

Twilight laughed at Heavy's joke."Good one Heavy, but seriously, we don't need to worry so much about this, we are just going to go to the Crystal empire and we're going to take down Dark Star's little servant and then we can go back home and prepare things for our wedding."Twilight nicely explained as she came in for a kiss.

"Okay."Heavy sighed as he kissed her.

With that they finally went downstairs for breakfast, their breakfast went nice and quietly other than the fact that Spike couldn't help but to say how happy he was for the fact that they were getting married. They quickly finished breakfast and were packing up to leave, suddenly there was a knock on the door and Twilight was at the door first. As she opened the door she was met by the smiling faces of her friends, they immediately rushed in and crowded her and began asking about the wedding plans.

"So Twilight? where ya gonna have it?"Apple Jack asked.

"We're gonna need a huge party to celebrate."Pinkie implied.

"Yeah, this wedding is going to be awesome!"Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Before any more questions were asked, Heavy Weight appeared in front of them with the grim news."We don't know yet, we would have had time to plan with you girls, but Celestia needs us at the Crystal empire."Heavy explained.

"What! whatever for darling?"Rarity asked.

"Oh nothing, Its just Dark Stars little pet Gryphon is causing a bit of chaos at the empire, so we're going there to take care of the feather head for good."Heavy answered.

"But what about your wedding plans?"Fluttershy asked.

"We're just going to put them on hold for a bit till we're done at the Crystal Empire, then when we're done, we can get back to our wedding plans."Twilight said confidently.

"Well, If you say so."Apple Jack said.

"Well we better get going , good luck taking care that dumb Gryphon in the Empire."Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take long."Heavy said with a bit of a smile.

With that said, the couple left the house after a goodbye wave from their friends, their walk started of quietly and peaceful, then Twilight decided to break the silence."So...are you feeling better?"Twilight asked.

"A little bit, but just so you know, I am not going to feel comfortable around Celestia or that impulsive sister of hers, that princess Luna rubs me the wrong way."Heavy replied.

"Oh come on Heavy, that's just the knowledge you knew about Nightmare Moon talking."Twilight pointed out.

"Well...doesn't everypony feel uneasy around that mare?"Heavy desperately questioned.

"Oh come on Heavy, you just don't want to be around Celestia...you still haven't forgiven her have you?"Twilight solemnly said.

"If you were in the position that I was in back then, would you?"Heavy questioned in a low voice.

Twilight lowered her head in defeat and remained quiet as they made their way to the train station. They stood for only a few minutes before a Crystal train arrived, they boarded the train quickly and sat together in the first class cart. Hours seemed to feel like days for the couple, Twilight even chose to rest on Heavy as they relaxed for the time being on the train, thoughts began to race through Heavy's mind, ranging from their wedding, to what the Crystal Empire had in store to them. Finally after another hour of patiently waiting, he saw it on the horizon, the crystal empire gleamed with light that reflected off the Crystals of which it was made of, he gazed upon the Crystal palace that was taller and shined brighter than all the rest. Finally Heavy manage to snap out of his astonishment and gently shake Twilight awake."Twilight, wake up, we're here."Heavy said softly in her ear.

Twilight awoke haste fully with a yawned and rose from Heavy's belly were she rested."Oh, well that didn't take too long."she insinuated.

"Right."Heavy sarcastically replied.

The train finally came to a stop at the Crystal empire station and as the doors opened, the couple rushed out only to be overwhelmed by the sights, Heavy may have been here before, but he never actually manage too have a chance to really look around and see it. They decided to walk casually throught the city, they took in many of the sights, including all the crystal ponies that sparkled diamonds due to their crystal coats. As they continued down the road to the palace, they couldn't help but notice that the Crystal ponies were now bowing to them, Heavy raised an eyebrow in confusion as Twilight smiled at the kind gesture of the Crystal ponies.

"Heavy? whats wrong now?"Twilight asked.

"Why are they bowing to us?"Heavy asked back.

Twilight looked around and caught on to all the ponies bowing."Oh that, its just the whole princess title I have, subjects usaully bow to a member royalty, and you are engaged to a member of royalty, so to them your sort of like a prince."Twilight explained.

Heavy snickered at the thought, but then smiled solemnly."I don't think a royal title would suit me Twilight, I'm just not in to that royalty stuff, I think I'll just stick to being a fighter."Heavy responded.

Twilight just giggled at Heavy's little boast."Well okay then mister fighter, lets get moving then, we don't want to be late with our little meeting with the princesses...my prince."Twilight joked.

"Not funny Twilight."Heavy replied as he then walked to the palace with Twilight at his side.

Upon approaching the gate, they came upon two Crystal guards that stood from side to side of the door, as Heavy first approached, the guards instantly drew their spears and pointed them at Heavy. Heavy's look suddenly got intense as the guards kept their spears on him."Halt! who are you? and what is your business here?!"the guard demanded sternly.

Heavy looked at them with an intense look as he began to charge up his horn, Twilight saw this and quickly stood between Heavy and the guards."Guards! we are here because the princesses invited us, and for your information, Heavy Weight here is my fiance, so I would be careful who you point weapons at."Twilight warned.

The guards looked at each other with worried looks before looking back at Twilight."We are sorry princess, ever since the Gryphon creature attacked the palace, everypony has been on edge, and well...your fiance kinda of came off looking like an enemy."the guards explain.

"Well he is not the enemy,but he does have a bit of a temper and doesn't appreciate having spears pointed at him, so please let us pass."Twilight asked in a warning tone.

"Yes princess!"both guards replied as they moved Twilight and Heavy entered the palace Heavy shot one more glare at the guards before entering, they began walking through the Crystal palace halls and needless to say, Heavy enjoyed the sights. Finally they made it to the throne room doors, they waited as two more Crystal guards at the door began to open it, as the door opened Heavy and Twilight saw in the Crystal throne room, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor and Cadence all talking together by the throne, Heavy immediately got tense as he saw Celestia, finally all four saw the couple.

"Twily! Heavy! its good to see you both here."Shining Armor exclaimed as he rushed to hug Twilight. He then looked to Heavy who smiled a bit and hoof bumped with Shining."And whats been going on with you Heavy? have you been taking care of my sister?"Shining questioned.

"Yes I have, everything has been pretty quiet in Ponyville, at least until your recent letter."Heavy replied.

"Yes well, what ever the case, their is a reason we called you all here."Princess Luna said as her, Celestia and Cadence approached.

"So whats this about that Gryphon servant of Dark Star being here?"Twilight asked as she broke from Shining's hug.

"Well as of three hours ago the issue with this dark servant has gotten a bit more complicated."Celestia replied.

"Well?...can you explain? we want to get this over with, in case you didn't know, me and Twilight kinda had plans that we were hoping to make."Heavy asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Well sorry to interrupt your...plans, but there is a bigger problem at hoof that we need the two of you for, so your...plans will have to wait."Luna said earning herself a tense glare from Heavy.

"Wait, what plans? whats the occasion?"Cadence kindly asked.

Twilight began to gently drag her hoof on the floor and giggled excitedly."Well...as of last night me and Heavy are engaged!"Twilight said excitedly.

Everypony was in shock by this info, all except for Heavy and Twilight who stood together smiling proudly, finally Cadence manage to find her voice."Twilight...that's great news! I'm so happy for you!"Cadence exclaimed as she hugged Twilight and shared a laugh with her.

"You two are getting married? I didn't think you were actually going to propose to her Heavy."Shining said in shock.

"Well, I tend to be serious when it comes to things like that."Heavy said proudly.

"Well...I guess I should have seen it coming sooner or later."Shining said as he then shared a laugh with Heavy.

Luna began to get impatient with everypony and finally decided to break up the little social circle."Well, as nice as that is, we have an emergency that needs solving at the moment and we can't afford any piety plans of yours to get in a way."Luna said breaking up all the conversations.

As everypony else stopped to listen, Heavy just glared at Luna for her rude comments, Celestia then stood forward."I am happy for you and Twilight Heavy, but right now we need you and her for this."Celestia said in a serious tone.

"So...whats the big deal, its just a pet of Dark Star, what is so complicated about this mission here?!"Heavy asked now getting irritated.

"If you would calm yourself and follow us, we shall explain and even show you the complications of this issue."Luna replied.

As the princesses walked out of the throne room, Heavy gave a big snort at Luna and Celestia before following them, Everypony else started feeling the tension between Heavy and the princesses and followed closely behind him. They didn't need to walk far before Twilight realized where they were going, she then began to rush Heavy into going faster, with Heavy confused, Twilight pushed Heavy into a room, all that appeared to be in the room was a tall oval shaped mirror, as Everypony entered the room, Twilight had her head bowed in fear."Don't tell me...he went through the mirror didn't he?"Twilight guessed.

Both princesses looked at each other and slowly nodded in response to Twilight's question, Heavy looked around in confusion before finally questioning the whole thing."Wait...I don't understand what do you mean he went through the mirror? what is going on here?"Heavy asked.

"Well, it all started this morning when we first arrived at the Crystal Empire."Luna said as they all began to explain.

**THE FLASH BACK**

Crystal Empire

Celestia and Luna had arrived on their chariots and were coming in for a landing at the front of the palace, as their chariots landed, Cadence and Shining Armor emerged from the palace and descended down the stairs to greet the royal sisters."Aunt Celestia, Aunt Luna, It is always a pleasure to see you two here at the empire, please allow us to treat you to breakfast."Cadence greeted.

"It is an honor to see you again Princesses, our servants will help you with your luggage."Shining added.

"It always a pleasure see the two of you happy together Cadence and Shining Armor and we appreciate the hospitality."Luna answered as she levitated their luggage to two servants.

All four ponies then walked into the palace and walked through the halls of the palace, they began to take in the sights. Finally they entered the dining hall, where food was already laid out for all to enjoy, they all sat down and enjoyed the breakfast buffet, they all ate quietly and happily until Cadence chose to break the silence."So how have things in Canterlot been?"Cadence asked.

"They have been nice, everything has been calm and quiet."Celestia answered."I also see that things have been calm and peaceful here at the empire, even after that monster attack you had."

"Yeah well...such things could be repaired."Shining said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes...we really owe Heavy Weight for destroying that monster."Cadence added.

Celestia was suddenly hit with thoughts at the mention of Heavy's name."I understand that a few weeks ago you and your parents visited Ponyville to see Twilight and Heavy, tell me...how have they been?"Celestia asked.

"They've been great, it got a little with heated dad at first, but it didn't get ugly or anything and they worked it out."Shining answered with a chuckle.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear he is doing much better now a days."Celestia said, Luna on the other hoof just snorted and made a cranky face at the mention of Heavy Weight, Celestia saw this and looked at her with a questioning look."Do you have something you wish to say sister?"

"It's nothing...I just don't really like this Heavy Weight of yours sister."Luna said shocking everypony else at the table.

"What do you mean aunt Luna, how do you not like this pony, If you ask me. I think he is quite the fearsome and mighty pony."Cadence implied.

"That's the problem...he is a very violent and obviously a very disturbed pony, do you forget that he almost killed you sister?"Luna questioned.

Celestia didn't like Luna bringing up the whole fight thing that happened between them and Heavy, then she realized, Luna obviously didn't forget it, she then smiled."Luna...are you sure you are not just saying these things just because you can't forget about Heavy beating you with one shot?"Celestia joked as she made everypony laugh except for Luna who just sat their frowning. They all finally decided to get back to eating, but they were suddenly interrupted by a guard bursting through the doors.

"Your majesties! we have an intruder in the palace!"the guard exclaimed.

Everypony suddenly stood up in shock and outrage at the intrusion"Who would have the guts to break into our home, when there are four members of royalty here."Cadence asked in a serious tone.

"The culprit appears to be a strange black Gryphon with red eyes your majesty, we have him caged in the upper hallways, but we can't hold him off for long."the guard warned.

"Wait, WHAT! you gotta be kidding me, not him again."Shining exclaimed.

"Shining Armor, do you know this assailant?"Celestia questioned,

"Yes princess, he is a servant to the dark Alicorn known as Dark Star, Heavy and Twilight manage to defeat him and destroy the other followers when we last saw him."Shining explained.

"Then we must stop him before he achieves whatever goal he has come here to do."Luna suggested as she was first to run out of the dining hall.

"Lets go."Celestia said as she then left with Shining and Cadence right behind her.

They all raced up to the upper levels of the palace and finally came to the a door that was being held shut by a crowd of guards, they all seemed to be worried, but they continued to stay strong as they held the showing up, the guards bowed to the members of royalty who stood tall as they came to asses the situation. "Is he still in there?"Shining asked.

"Yes sir, but he stopped trying to get out a few minutes ago, I fear he may be looking for something in that hall way."The guard grimly explained.

"Move aside guard, we will enter and bring down this culprit ourselves."Luna ordered.

The guards obliged and moved away from the door, Celestia then opened the door and was the first to look down the hallway before Luna charged passed her and began looking around. They all began walking down the hallway as the door closed behind them, they started by looking in all the rooms that were lined up at the side of the hall, but so far they found nothing. Suddenly Celestia got a cold chill down her spine and she felt the air get heavy and cold, she then realized what she was feeling, "Dark Magic". Celestia raced down the hall with the others on her tail as she felt out the source of the dark magic, finally her senses led her to a specific door that they already knew where it led, "Oh no."Celestia said in fear as she kicked the door open. As they rushed in the room, they saw none other than the Gryphon servant and to their horror, none other than Dark Star who turned to smile at their arrival.

"Hello everypony, its nice to see all your bright and shining, horrified faces."Dark said with a sick grin.

"You must be Dark Star."Celestia answered.

"Yes well, not that you would remember me but I once went by another name, but the thing is...Dark Shine died long ago thanks to Heavy."Dark replied with a solemn frown.

"But that doesn't matter right? so what are you doing here?"Shining asked as he prepared for a fight.

Dark just chuckled at this action."Oh its not what I'm doing here, Its what he's doing here."Dark said as he teleported away after gesturing to his servant.

The Gryphon laughed as all eyes were on him."Well...while master Dark Star is planning to take over this world I might as well rule this other world i hear of that rests on the other side of this mirror, so farewell fools."the Gryphon said as he suddenly jumped through the mirror.

Shining tried to stop him, but the Gryphon was already gone before he could reach him. Celestia looked seriously at the mirror before turning to the others."What do we do now? should we not go after him?"Cadence questioned.

"No...we don't know anything about the other world."Luna started.

"But Twilight Sparkle does, we will need her and Heavy's help to stop this creature from controlling the other world." Celestia finished.

Luna frowned at the mention of Heavy Weight once again."Sister? why do we need his help with this mess, Twilight is more than capable of handling this Gryphon."Luna argued.

"Now Luna, your doubt and your sudden distaste for him is duly noted, but Heavy has proven himself to be one of the greatest fighters of Equestria sister, plus I am sure he would want the honor of ending one of Dark's servants."Celestia argued back.

"But-"Luna stated

"No buts Luna, Shining Armor will you please write a message to Twilight and Heavy?"Celestia asked.

"Yes princess."Shining answered as he left the room.

As everypony else began to leave Celestia took one last glimpse at the mirror with one special thought in the back of her head."Sunset Shimmer, please...just stall the dark servant as long as you can until help arrives...please."Celestia said to herself as she left the room.

**END FLASHBACK**

As Celestia finish explaining, Heavy and Twilight looked at each other with serious looks before turning to Celestia."So let me get this straight, the Gryphon broke in thanks to Dark Star, and is now in some other dimension doing who knows what and you guys need us to go through and end him."Heavy said in a short answer.

"Yes Heavy, I'm sure Sunset Shimmer may be able to hold him off, but I fear that the enemy could do terrible things if she fails."Celestia grimly stated.

Heavy only chuckled at the mention of Sunsets name."Alright fine, we will go over to this new world and destroy the Gryphon pet, but only cause I know Sunset won't be able to."Heavy said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Heavy? I didn't know that you knew her."Twilight questioned.

"Well i did and honestly, she was the most pathetic pony I ever knew, always making magic potions, always looking for charms and magic crowns just to get stronger, rather than train vigorously like i did, I couldn't have asked for a more stuck up and weaker Unicorn than her."Heavy explained.

"Well...the whole charms and crown searching certainly sounds familiar."Twilight thought.

"But she was a good student Heavy, don't you remember what i said before? you shouldn't say things like that about your sibling student"Celestia questioned.

"Celestia? For one thing, she is a former student just like i am to you, and second, when have I ever listened to you?"Heavy questioned.

"Well now, before this conversation turns nasty we need to know, are you going to go or not?"Luna impatiently asked.

"I all ready said yes, don't get you wings in a bind princess."Heavy answered gaining a glare from Luna.

Twilight then put a hoof on his right forearm and smiled."Don't worry Heavy, I'll make sure to take care of you on the other side."she said.

"I know you will."Heavy replied with a smile. They both then turned to the mirror and took deep breaths, as they prepared to jump, Celestia stopped them.

"Wait a minute you two."Celestia said as she then began to cast a spell on them, when the spell was over she explained what she had just did."Don't worry, I learned of how Twilight couldn't use her magic in the other world before, this time, i have cast a spell that will allow you two to use your magic in the other dimension without a problem."Celestia reassured.

"Thank you princess."Twilight replied while Heavy just gave her a quick both turned back to the mirror and finally went through the mirror disappearing without a trace, leaving the other members of royalty to their thoughts.

"Good luck...Heavy and Twilight."they all thought as they laid down to wait.

**THAT'S RIGHT ITS TIME FOR ADVENTURES IN EQUESTRIA**

**GIRLS, OLD RIVALS WILL MEET, BATTLES WILL BE WAGED**

**AND A TEMPORARY RETURN OF A CHARACTER FROM THE HEAVY WEIGHT**

**STORY.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Canterlot High

It was bright and warm morning at Canterlot high school and the buses had come to deliver their students for another day of school, as the buses emptied, on one bus, a certain red and orange haired girl wearing a leather jacket, had blue eyes, a multicolored t shirt, a skirt and black boots with flames on the tips got off the bus and took in the fresh air as she prepared for another day of school."Hah...time for another awesome and cool day at school."she said as she began to walk up the stairs to enter the high school.

"Sunset Shimmer!"shouted a bunch of girls that looked a lot like Twilight's friends only they were human and they wore clothes, the girl now known as Sunset Shimmer turned to see the girls and smiled at them as she walked over to meet them.

"Hey girls, what's going on?"she said in a kind voice.

"Oh nothing, Rainbow here won another trophy at the last baseball game, Pinkie through an one heck of a party, Fluttershy got plenty of money to help the animal shelter, Rarity has a new outfit on, and my apples one first prize at the fair, same old same old."Apple Jack joked.

All the girls laughed together at the joke, as they all entered the school together."So Sunset, how about you darling, how has life been treating you lately?"Rarity asked.

"Oh...well, things have been alright I guess, people don't seem to hate me any more, I even think i have made a few friends in the process."Sunset said nervously.

"Well that's just super duper amazing Sunset, ooh I forget what's our first period class?"Pinkie asked quickly.

"Um...I think its algebra Pinkie."Fluttershy quietly said.

"And after that its gym class!"Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she jumped in the air.

"Oh...okay see you girls there."Pinkie said as she sped off to class.

They all laughed at Pinkie as they all walked to class, suddenly they heard the announcements."Attention students, remember that the spring formal is schedule for this Saturday evening, so you better hurry and find that special someone for the dance."a voice that sounded like Celestia said on the announcements.

"Ooh, is anyone going to go to the spring formal, I sure am."Rarity said with excitement.

"Count me in, me and Soarin are going to rock the dance floor!"Rainbow said in an excited tone.

"Yep, should be one heck of a dance."Apple Jack added.

"Well...I don't know, I can't really find any one who would want me as their date."Sunset replied solemnly.

"Aww don't worry sugar cube, I am sure you'll meet a nice fella that won't see you as an enemy that tried to take over our world and some other world, but a beautiful, honest and smart lady, I'm sure of it."Apple Jack reassured.

"Thanks, I guess."Sunset replied as her and her friends went into their first period class.

A few hours later the girls were in their lunch period eating fruit salads and talking peacefully about the upcoming dance, suddenly, Sunset Shimmer noticed that there was someone missing from the group."Hey, where's Pinkie Pie?"she asked as she looked around and didn't see her any where.

Her friends looked at each other and pointed at the window to their left, Sunset got up and looked out the window and saw Pinkie sitting outside by the Canterlot high statue looking as if she was waiting for someone."Ever since Twilight Sparkle left, she sometimes goes out there during her free time and waits there hoping for Twilight to return, she really misses her."Rainbow Dash explain as her and the others lowered their heads in a bit of sadness.

"I do miss Twilight, she was an amazing friend."Fluttershy said quietly.

"Yeah, and she was the coolest person I have ever met, even if she was a pony."Rainbow Dash added.

"Don't worry girls, I miss her too, but maybe one day she will return, hopefully."Sunset replied as she walked back to the table to finish lunch.

"Yes, but I do not know how long we can watch Pinkie do this to herself every day."Rarity said quietly.

Meanwhile outside of Canterlot high, Pinkie sat in the dirt and was waiting patiently at the statue for Twilight to come out of the portal into their world again. She realized it was lunch time and pulled her purse out, she took a sandwich out of it and began to enjoy lunch, but she still didn't move or take her eyes off th statue. Suddenly her concentration was interrupted by three girls that looked just like Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle."Hey Pinkie Pie, what are you doing out here by yourself?"Apple Bloom asked.

Pinkie turned and smiled."Oh um, I'm just sitting here waiting, eating lunch."Pinkie answered.

"Don't tell me your waiting for Twilight Sparkle again? you know there is little chance we will see her again."Scootaloo said.

"Scootaloo!"Sweetie Belle and Apple bloom yelled.

"No, its all right girls, you may think that, but i believe we will see her again, and I wanna be here to greet her the minute she comes back."Pinkie stated as she finished her sandwich and stared right back at the statue.

"Well...okay then, you just take care of yourself then."apple Bloom responded as her and her friends went inside the school, leaving Pinkie to wait at the statue again.

Pinkie took out a bottle of soda and began to drink it, she also looked at the clock and saw that lunch period was over, she sighed and frowned as she packed up and went to go back inside. Suddenly she felt the wind pick up and chills began to run down her spine, she slowly turned back to the statue and to her surprise she saw sparkles light up the statue, she lit up with happiness but remained calm as she walked towards the statue. Upon approaching the statue, she strangely felt cold and scared, but she continued on and came to one side of the statue, and then she saw it. The on side of the mirror began to glow and become wavy, which to them meant one thing, someone or something was coming through the portal."Twilight Sparkle? Is that you?"Pinkie asked in a hopeful tone, but little did she know that what was coming out of the portal...was definitely not Twilight.

Back inside the Canterlot high hall ways, Sunset Shimmer walked to class alone, she still had the spring formal dance on her mind and as she looked around at all the boys she could ask out, she didn't see a woman that looked like princess Luna with a pink shirt, blue pants and light blue heels coming and she suddenly slammed into her knocking papers from the woman's hands."Vice principle Luna! I'm so sorry about that, I wasn't looking where i was going."Sunset frantically said as she helped pick up the fallen papers.

The woman sighed and smiled as she knelt down to pick up her papers."That is quite alright Sunset Shimmer, these things happen, plus i could tell you have a lot on your mind, do you not?"the vice principle questioned.

"Well...yeah, I can't seem to find anyone to take to the spring formal, It's been really hard since...you know...back when i was...not good."Sunset honestly explain.

As they finish picking up the papers, the vice principle placed them in her right arm and smiled."Do not worry Sunset, that stuff is in the past now, I'm sure some lucky fella will ask you out, you just have to be patient."Luna said.

"I hope so, thanks anyway vice principle Luna."Sunset thanked solemnly.

"Any time Sunset, hey how about you help me take these papers to the principle and maybe I'll help you with your little problem?"Luna suggested.

"Sure."Sunset replied as she picked the rest of the papers. They both took a small walk down the hall way and came to a door that read,"The Principle's Office". They entered carefully and as they entered they saw a woman who looked a bit like Celestia who wore a light yellow jacket purple pants and yellow heels standing by the window smiling as she stared outside at the sunny day the were having.

"Tia, I have those papers for the Spring formal filled out and Sunset Shimmer was nice enough to help me carry them all to you."Luna said as she plopped the massive thing of papers on the woman's desk.

The woman turned around, now snapped out of her thoughts and smiled."Well done Luna and thank you for your help Sunset Shimmer, thanks to you, we now have all the paper work filled out and our Spring formal can go on without a hitch."She explained as she sat at her desk and began sorting out the papers.

"No problem principle Celestia,"Sunset said.

"So Sunset, have you found out who is going to be taking you to the dance?"the principle asked.

"Not really, none of the boys seem interested in me at all, and I blew my chances with Flash Sentry long ago, I just can't seem to find the right guy."Sunset said quietly as she rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

"But don't worry, I promised her that I would help her with her problem when we were finished here."Luna reassured.

"Well now, Luna? I didn't know you could care about something like that?"Celestia said.

"Sister? you remember what it was like when we were young, neither one of us could ever find dates for the dance and we ended up both having to dance with our dad, you remember how embarrassing that was? Now I refuse to see another student without a date while I'm around."Luna stated proudly.

Sunset and the two sisters shared a laugh together at Luna's statement, as they finally calmed down from their fun, Sunset and Luna were about to leave when suddenly. A blood curdling scream rung out and alerted them as well as the entire high school, the scream sent chills down their spines as Sunset as well as the principle and vice principle raced out of the office. They ran down the hallways and followed a small crowd that grew larger as they made it out the front door, as they made their way through the crowd, Sunset saw all her friends except Pinkie standing out of the crowd, looking at a scary sight with fear as well as anger and the urge to fight. Sunset looked around to find what her friends were looking at and finally she saw it, Pinkie Pie was crying while being held by her neck by a mysterious dark man wearing a large concealing overcoat, he had black bat like wings on his back, as well as red eyes and messy hair, what was really scary was that he had long black claws on his finger tips,and sharp teeth. As he held Pinkie's throat in one hand, the principle and vice principle got through the crowd and slowly approached the evil looking man.

"Unless you want us to call the police, I suggest you release her immediately!"shouted Luna.

"This is your only warning! put our student down now!"Celestia added.

The man closed his eyes and chuckled at the women with amusement, he then opened them and turned to the two sisters and showed off his demonic red eyes as he glared at them, sending fear through their bodies."You strange creatures are certainly amusing, but your also annoying...go away,"he said as he smiled darkly and with a wave of his free hand, he magically lifted both ladies into the air and threw them away into a fountain, he then turned to the magic he performed with a bit of a surprised look."I can do magic now, nice."

As everybody else began to panic, Sunset made the realization that she was dealing with a creature of Equestria, but not just any creature."Your a Gryphon! right?!"she yelled out.

Everybody gasped while the man just chuckled at her."Why...yes i am, and there is only one reason you would know that, you are from Equestria too, am I right?"he asked back.

"Yes...my name is Sunset Shimmer and you are?"Sunset asked.

"Going to kill you and conquer this world in the name of my master Dark Star, but first I have gotten hungry since my travel to this world and this girl is looking very tasty."he retorted as he licked his lips and showed off his dagger like teeth, making Pinkie scream in fear again.

"Not if we have anything to say about it."Rainbow Dash said as her and the others prepare for a fight.

"NO girls! this guy is out of your league, I'll handle him."Sunset said as she then began to walk towards the guy.

"But Sunset, you saw what he just did, we can't let you take him on by yourself."Rarity said fearfully.

Sunset ignored the warning and walked closer to the man, she then rose her hand and to everyone's surprise began to use her magic, her hand turned green and in a wave of her hand she made Pinkie disappear from the Gryphons grip and made her appear right in the hands of her friends. As they tended to Pinkie, Sunset glared at the enemy and prepared for a fight."Now that my friend is out of harms way, we can get to business."she said with a growl.

"Indeed we shall, but tell me, how did you manage to use magic in this world, I thought only dark magic would work here."he asked.

"Simple, when you accept friendship in your heart...anything is possible."Sunset said as she then began to charge at the enemy.

(**Killing Loneliness, HIM, song**)

"Then i will have to break this friendship apart, by breaking you apart, piece by piece,"he said as he got into a fighting stance. Sunset charged with both hands in fists and glowing brightly green, she began to throw punches at the man, he smiled and blocked the seemingly vicious punches with ease. She then tried to round house kick him, but he smirked as he back flipped away and kicked her in the chin as he flipped. Sunset was thrown back by the kick and landed on her back hard, she got up quickly and blasted a beam of magic at the Gryphon man, he in return took a deep breath and suddenly blasted a large stream of green fire from his mouth and as the magic and flames made contact, they instantly exploded, sending sparks of flame and magic everywhere. The students panicked and ran for cover while the girls just stood there in fear for their friend, Sunset Shimmer manage to hold her ground while the enemy just stood there virtually unharmed, he began chuckling at her as she began to charge again. This time the Gryphon dodged and grabbed Sunset's arm, he grinned as he rose her high in the air and sent a jolt of red electricity through her body, she screamed in pain, while he just laughed at her pain, finally he stopped the electricity and threw her against the statue. She breathed heavily as she got up slowly, she then threw her jacket off and got serious as she poured magic into her right fist and punched the ground causing the ground to shift up and threw the gryphon man into the air."What the...!"

"Let me show you the power of friendship you monster!"she yelled as she jumped into the air.

"Get him Sunset Shimmer!"her friends cheered.

Sunset was now airborne and met face to face with the enemy in the air and manage to punch him in the face sending him plummeting towards the ground, as he slowly began to regain his balance in the air, she descended towards the enemy and grabbed him and put him in a pile driver move. She then looked to the ground and glowed bright green, they then began to speed up as she spun the guy in her arms, and as they descended from the sky, she glowed brighter and looked like a shooting star. Finally she made contact with the ground and pulled off a brutal pile driver, as her and the gryphon slammed, the ground beneath them exploded and collapsed in an explosion of dust. As the dust began to clear, Sunset manage to crawl out of the crater she had now formed with the pile driver move and finally get up, her shirt was torn up and she had many bruises and scratches all over her body, her friends rushed to her side to assess her injuries and were shock and scared to see her so badly beaten, but to her, the injuries were worth it to stop the enemy.

(**End of song**)

"Sunset! are you okay."Rainbow asked worriedly as she helped keep Sunset on her feet.

"Yeah...I'm...fine,"she panted showing that she was exhausted.

"Thanks for saving me Sunset, your a true friend."Pinkie said in a happy and serious voice.

"Don't mention it Pinkie, what about the principle and vice principle? Are they okay?"she asked.

"Yes Sunset, we are fine, just a little soaked from the dip in the fountain."Principle Celestia said as her and Luna squeezed out some water in their hair and clothes and walked towards the girls still a little wet, but not injured."But you are hurt, we need to get you some medical attention immediately.

"Okay,"Sunset replied, suddenly she felt a dark and cold presence behind her and she immediately glared."Oh no."

"What is it sugar guard?"Apple Jack asked.

"He's not done yet."she said as she slowly turned towards the crater. They all turned to see none other than the dark servant smirking as he stood at the edge of the crater and chuckled excitedly.

"Well...I have to say Sunset, you definitely are a tenacious opponent, but you are still weak."he insulted as he suddenly speeded right into her face and chuckled before punching right in the face and once again slamming against the statue, he stared at the others with a dark and evil stare that kept them from moving to help her. He then turned to Sunset and began walking towards her, she struggled to get up, but her efforts were stopped by the servant who immediately got in her face and grabbed her by the throat with one hand and rose her in the air, she tried to fight, but she was to weaken from the battle to fight."Now then Sunset, your friends get to watch while you die, don't worry...their next." he said as he prepared his large claws in his other hand to end it. He then swung his claws and at that instant, Sunset closed her eyes and prepared for the end, but as he was about to kill her, a purple shield covered Sunset and blocked the attack completely. With his attack block, he then tried to swing again, but this time a blue beam of magic hit the servant and sent him flying right into the wall to the school, he slammed hard and formed a crater in the wall as he slid down and landed on the ground, while he held his gut in pain.

"What the...What was that?"Sunset said to herself. Suddenly two figures teleported in front of her and kicked up a bit of dust in the process, finally as the dust settled, Sunset and her friends as well as the principle and vice principle saw none other than Twilight Sparkle in her human form and wearing her original outfit she had when she first came to their world, accept she still had her wings. Sunset then turned to the man that stood next to her, he was pure white with ice blue hair that seemed to flow and move like fire, he wore a thick leather jacket, he had large white wings on his back, he was moderately built, he had a black t shirt, blue jeans with small chains sticking out of the pockets and leather boots, what really looked odd were the dark circles around his eyes and the scar down his right eye, she knows she has seen those dark eyes before. Both Twilight and the man had their arms cross as they stared down the dark servant as he finally got up, still gripping his gut in pain.

"Oh great, not you two again,"the dark one said in a groan.

"Twilight Sparkle!"everyone exclaimed.

"Oh... I knew she would come back! I knew it!"Pinkie said excitedly.

"Yeah! but who's the guy next to her?"Rainbow asked.

"I don't know, but he looks like he's on our side, and he sure looks tough."Apple Jack replied.

Twilight finally had enough silence and turned to the man next to her."So Heavy, how do you wanna do this?"she asked the guy who turned out to be Heavy Weight.

He then turned to Sunset Shimmer and saw how injured she was, he then turned to Twilight."Take Sunset back to her little friends and tend to her wounds, I got this."he said as he turned to the enemy and began to walk towards him.

"Are you sure?"Twilight questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure, just tend to Sunset, she needs you more than I do."Heavy stated.

Twilight nodded and picked up Sunset Shimmer and carried her in her arms, she then teleported right in front of their friends and laid her down so she could begin to magically heal Sunsets injuries."Twilight Sparkle!"the girls exclaimed once again.

Twilight looked up from Sunset and smiled."Hey girls, Its nice to see you all, and don't worry about Sunset, she's in good hands now."she reassured."And don't worry about that monster, Heavy Weight can handle him."

"Heavy Weight?"they all said in confusion.

Suddenly after a thought, Sunset rose from the ground in realization."Wait! that's Heavy Weight?!"she exclaimed, spooking Twilight and the others.

"Yes sunset, that's Heavy Weight over there, he can take that overgrown bird, now please lay down you are badly hurt."she said in a calm tone.

Sunset sighed and laid down to let Twilight finish healing her, in the mean time she focused completely on Heavy and the Dark servant, as did everyone else.

Heavy and the Dark servant stared each other down with hateful looks and determined faces to win, finally the servant made the first move, he lunged at Heavy with a right fist, but Heavy blocked the punch effortlessly with one hand, but not without the force of the punch sending a shock wave through the whole area, almost knocking everyone of balance. Heavy held the arm up and gritted his teeth as he jolted his hand and snapped the servants arm."RAAAAAAAAGH!"the servant screamed as he held his broken arm in pain, he then took a deep breath and blew fire at Heavy, in return, Heavy formed a shield to defend and at the same time he levitated two large rocks from the road's and moved them above the Gryphon, finally he stopped breathing fire to see that his attack did nothing against Heavy's shield. Suddenly he felt a small pebble hit his head and he looked up just in time to see the large pieces of road drop right on top of him with a big crash. Heavy then removed the rocks to see the servant now significantly injured and breathing Heavily. Heavy saw his chance and he charged at the servant full force, the servant decided to charge at Heavy in return, but it proves to be a big mistake, their fists were the first thing to collide and the force sent a shock wave around the entire area once again. He then kicked the servant in the face and grabbed the enemy by the leg and swung him around before throwing him into the wall of the school again, before he could even slide down, Heavy sped to him and punch the servant with an earth shattering punch. They both descended from the wall and upon landing, Heavy grabbed the enemy by the collar of his coat and prepared to end it in one more punch."Time to die."Heavy growled as he prepared to swing.

The Gryphon smirked."Not yet my friend."he responded as a red flash emanated from his eyes and blinded Heavy and everyone else, he then mustered all the strength he could and flew away somewhere deep into the town, as Heavy's sight came back, he looked around for his foe and realized that he escaped.

"No...NO!"Heavy shouted at the top of his lungs, now coming to terms with his failed attempt to end this quickly.

"Heavy Weight please calm down."Twilight gently called to him, making him turn to her."We will find that monster okay? For now, Just please come down here and meet my friends."

Heavy sighed as he slowly descended from his flight, he finally came to a landing and looked at all the girls and the ladies, they all reminded him of the princesses and their Ponyville friends, he then turned to Sunset Shimmer who looked at him with great surprise and shock."Hey Sunset, long time no see."he said.

sunset was a lost for words, she had no way to express what was going through her mind, all she could do is breath out, "Heavy Weight."

**THE TRIO OF CELESTIA STUDENTS UNITE!**

**MIGHT JUST MAKE A HERD WITH THE THREE**

**DEPENDS ON HOW I FEEL LATER ON**

**STAY PONY.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Everyone was recovering from the battle with the Gryphon servant of Dark Star who had now become a magical dark man now that they were in the human demension. Heavy and Twilight had manage to come just in time to stop the enemy and send him fleeing, much to Heavy's displeasure of loosing the enemy, Twilight was now tending to Sunset Shimmer who had fought the enemy with all her might, but was almost killed by the enemy, but Sunset never thought in a million years that she would come face to face with the one former sibling student she not only respected greatly, but also feared.

"Heavy? is that really you?" Sunset asked as she tried to get up.

"Yeah, who else would it be? you look like you have seen better days."Heavy commented as he extended a hand to Sunset. To everyone's surprise except for Heavy, Sunset flinched and covered her face slightly in fear, Heavy just rolled his eyes."Come on now, don't tell me your still afraid?"Heavy said with a smirk.

"S-Sorry,"Sunset stuttered as she took his hand and was helped to her feet, she then kept her head turned from him as she began to slightly blush.

Heavy then gave Sunset a disappointing and unamused look."Tell me something? what made you of all ponies think that you could take that monster all by yourself?" he questioned

Sunset hid behind her hair just like Fluttershy as she turned her head to him and answered."Well...he was going to hurt my friend, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."Sunset defended.

"Please, all you did was offer him some sporting fun, there was no way you could have taken him, you could have been killed."Heavy said in a strange tone that almost sounded worried, making Sunset turn her head away from him again and blush once more.

"Is everything okay here?"Twilight asked now a little worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine Twilight, I was just pointing something out for our old friend here."Heavy replied

"Great, cause I want you to meet some friends of mine."Twilight said excitedly.

Heavy turned and smirked at the five girls that were waving to him."Let me guess, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy."He guessed correctly.

The girls gasped at his guess and were completely amaze at how he knew their names, suddenly Pinkie appeared in front of him and grabbed him by his jacket."Are you psychic too?"Pinkie asked.

Heavy gave her a surprised look and immediately frowned."Um...no,"He simply replied.

"Okay well, Its just great to see Twilight again! and its a pleasure to meet you Heavy Weight."She said.

"You telling me! you were awesome dude! were did learn to fight like that?!"Rainbow asked excitedly.

"Lot's of training and practice, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight know all about that Right?"Heavy teased.

"Oh Heavy, you and your and your boasting."Twilight playfully said, Sunset just nervously continued to hide her blush by keeping her head turned from then saw the vice principle and principle of Canterlot high and smiled."Well if you can guess my friends names, I suppose you could take a guess at who these two?"

Heavy frowned as he turned to the two sisters."Celestia and Luna."he said in a grouchy tone.

"Wow, you are right again, Its a pleasure to meet you Heavy Weight."Principle Celestia said as she went to shake Heavy's hand, but Heavy kept his hand to his side and gave her a slight glare, while vice principle Luna gave a slight glare to him for his sudden attitude, Twilight saw this and got in front of Heavy to keep any unnecessary tension at bay.

"Well now that introductions out of the way, we need to find a place to stay while we search for that monster."Twilight explained.

"Um Twilight? who exactly was that guy?"Apple Jack asked.

"Yeah, that guy was seriously a vile thug and a ruffian."Rarity added.

"And he almost killed Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer!"Rainbow Dash ranted.

Heavy suddenly stepped forward to answer their question."He is nothing but a pet servant of the true enemy we face, he is an evil Gryphon, infused with dark magic and made to serve the will of Dark Star."Heavy began.

"And who is Dark Star?"Sunset asked nervously.

Heavy turned to Sunset making her blush again and continued."Dark Star is a dark Alicorn that wants to take our world, but in the mean time, he sent his little servant to try and take this world just for extra control, that is why we came here under the princesses orders...to stop him."Heavy finished.

"And well...we came here only to find you girls in trouble."Twilight added.

Pinkie suddenly sped to Twilight and hugged her tightly."Oh Twilight, Its so good to see you again, ever since you left I have waited by the portal sometimes just to surprise you when you came back, I missed you so much!"Pinkie yelled out quickly and happily.

Twilight just smiled as she hugged Pinkie back."I missed you too Pinkie, I missed all of you."she kindly replied to everyone.

Finally Heavy had gotten impatient and wanted to at least find a temporary home before searching for the Gryphon."Well now this was all nice and everything, but me and Twilight need to find a place to stay while we're here, Its only until we find that feather headed freak and clip his wings for good."Heavy stated.

The girls suddenly lit up with excitement as ideas floated around their heads."Oh oh, you two can stay with me."Pinkie offered.

"Hey come on, Its obvious that they should stay with me, their just as awesome as i am." Rainbow argued.

"You two could stay with me at the farm, me and my family are always opened to guest, especially best friends."Apple Jack spoke up.

"Oh pish posh darling, they obviously want to stay with me."Rarity argued.

"Um...if you want...you could stay with me."Fluttershy offered.

While the five girls argued, Twilight just smiled to keep the now frustrated Heavy Weight from loosing his cool, for his patience was wearing thin, Luna and Celestia on the other hand just put their hands to their heads, giving off the 'oh boy' action. As Sunset Shimmer saw the bickering going on, she finally had a tidal wave of nerve and finally rose from her fear.

"Twilight, Heavy? If you guys want, you can stay at my place, my house is a decent size one and I'm sure it can fit all three of us easily."sunset offered whiling smiling a bit at them.

The girls stopped and turn to Sunset who gently dragged the tip of her boot in the ground nervously, waiting for an answer. Heavy turned to her and slowly began walking towards her, the closer he got, the less courageous Sunset got, when they were face to face, to Sunset's surprised, Heavy smiled."Do you really want me and Twilight around you, just before you couldn't even look at me."Heavy said.

"Yes I do, I just would like it If all three of us could you know...hang out, just like all times, just while you guys are here."Sunset said.

Heavy rose an eyebrow and turned to Twilight."Well? what do think Twilight?"he asked.

Twilight took a good look at her friends, then she looked to Sunset Shimmer who looked very nervous and was blushing furiously, Twilight noticed this in Sunset and finally smiled."I guess we could take Sunset up on her offer."Twilight decided.

"Awwww."All the girls groaned.

"Don't worry girls, I'm sure we'll have time to hang out while we're here."Twilight ensured.

The girls then began to cheer and celebrate, but Heavy had enough of all the waiting."Yes well, we should be going now, isn't that right Sunset?" Heavy questioned.

"Oh um, yes...we should go now, but we'll be back when these two have gotten settled in."Sunset said with a nervously smiled as she took the lead. Heavy and Twilight followed her, but not before getting one last good bye from her friends, as they walked side by side with Sunset Shimmer, there was only one thing on Heavy and Twilight's mind.

"This is certainly going to be interesting."

* * *

Deep in the sewers of town

The Gryphon servant laid next to an entrance to the town streets, he was panting and badly hurt from his battle with Heavy, as he finally caught his breath, he reached into his overcoat and pulled out a green vial that was full of some sort of green ooze. He uncorked the vial and began to ingest the green ooze, suddenly he could feel his dark magic replenish and his wounds begin to heal, he then began to laugh as he slowly got up."Well now, even with my new strength...I could not best this formidable foe,"he said to himself solemnly."I guess now is time to use this scroll and the urn i was given."

He servant then reached into his overcoat and pulled out a mysterious urn, he then pulled out a black scroll, opened it and laid it across the ground, he then placed a hand on the scroll and began to use his dark magic. The scroll suddenly glowed black and red and strange symbols began to show on the scroll, he then placed the urn in the center of the scroll, the minute the urn touch the scroll the urn lit up red and began to crack up. The wind in the sewer tunnels began to pick up and blow like a vicious gust, the urn was cracking up completely and was now on the verge of exploding, the gryphon just smiled evilly as the urn finally exploded. Upon the explosion a large cloud of ash suddenly swirled around in the air and began to form into a blob, suddenly the ashes harden and reformed into a unicorn pony skeleton, the skeleton glowed blue and suddenly reconfigured into a human skeleton."Yes, YES! that's it rise fallen one, RISE!"the servant yelled as the skeleton began to grow skin.

The skeleton was suddenly covered with grey skin and formed the look of a woman as long blue hair grew from her head, finally her eyes snapped open and her eyes were black with grey pupils. Finally after a flash of red magic, the newely created woman dropped to the ground naked, but was breathing steadily. The Gryphon smiled and approached the downed woman only to be surprised as she slowly got up and looked blankly into his eyes like a zombie."Hello, you are the one who summoned me, you are the one i serve now, so tell me, what is your bidding my new master?"the woman asked in an emotionless voice.

The gryphon smiled at this and took his overcoat off while giving her a look of slight disgust."Well first off, cover yourself up with this,"he commanded as he handed her his over coat."You need to at least look decent for when we converge on the town."

The woman took the over coat and covered her body with it and continued to stare blankly at her new master."Now what master?"She asked.

"Well...you have only one objective that you must complete by any means necessary."He answered in suspense.

"What is my objective?"she asked calmly.

"You must kill Heavy Weight...you must kill...your son."

**I BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, ITS**

**HEAVY VS GOLDEN HEART, WHO WILL TRIUMPH**

**WHO WILL DIE, SEND IN REVIEWS**.** TRY NOT TO MIND THE**

**SHORT CHAPTER.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sunset Shimmer was now leading Twilight Sparkle and Heavy Weight, her two former sibling students of Celestia, back to her home in the human town she resided in. She kept quiet for the longest time, but manage to look at the two of her friends, especially Heavy Weight. She hasn't seen Heavy since they were eleven, that time wasn't the best time for the two of them for Heavy was always a bit rough with her and was always scaring her when ever they trained together, Sunset hated his abuse, but secretly she really liked him.

"Sunset? are you feeling okay?"Twilight asked, interrupting Sunsets thoughts and gaze over Heavy Weight."

"Oh...I'm sorry, my mind just wondered a bit."Sunset said nervously.

"Right, so how about you focus your mind on where we are going and stop focusing on me."Heavy said, showing that he knew she was staring at him.

"Heavy, be nice, she's letting us stay at her house while we're here, and besides, she probably just missed you."Twilight scolded.

"No its alright, Its just been awhile since I've seen the two of you, tell me, how has Celestia been since I have last seen her?"Sunset asked curiously

Heavy just turned his head away and gave off an angry look while Twilight was more than happy to answer."She's been great, she really misses you believe it or not."Twilight answered.

"That's great, and what about you Heavy?"Sunset questioned, Heavy only kept his head away from her and stayed silent."Maybe some other time I guess?"

"Sure," Heavy simply replied."So tell me Sunset, why are you here, what made you leave Equestria?"

"Lets just say I have done things that I really wasn't proud of."Sunset said with a bit of a frown, Heavy said nothing else and gave her a sympathizing look as if he understood her.

"Well...that's in the past now, what matters is the future, Right?"Twilight questioned.

"Yeah,"both Heavy and Sunset said. They all continued to walk down the street without a single word, finall they came to a decent sized house that was blue with a red rood and four windows on the front of it.

"We're here!"Sunset said excitedly as her and her two friends looked over her home with fascination and impressed looks.

"Impressive, nice digs."Heavy commented.

"wow Sunset, your home is beautiful."Twilight complimented.

"Thanks, but don't ask how i got it, it was back in my less than admirable days."Sunset replied. Sunset then led the pair inside her home and took off her boots and walked around her house to show the couple the house, Twilight nudged Heavy as she took her shoes off before progressing further into the house, Heavy rolled his eyes and removed his boots before following the ladies through the house. They took in the houses inside view, they first looked around the hall way they were in, they saw the clean hard wood floor and trailed to the red staircase. Sunset then directed them to the living room that had a couch, a tv, a few tables with flowers in vases on them and a three large windows that had white see through curtains which had a perfect view of the sky and town, Heavy could feel the tranquility of this home and he was suddenly feeling calm and relaxed."So...I have two bedrooms, two bathrooms, If you guys want to stretch your legs and wings I've got plenty of space in the back yard since we are actually outside the town, I decided to invite some friends for tonight, trust me its going to be cool."Sunset explained happily as the couple looked around.

"Sunset, we are really grateful for your hospitality and believe me you have our deepest gratitude for it."Twilight nicely said with a hand over her chest symbolizing true gratitude.

"Yeah...thank you."Heavy said with a calm tone as he went to put his boots back on.

"Where you going?"Twilight asked.

"I'm going out to look for feather head, don't worry I'll be back soon...hopefully."Heavy said as he went out the door and took flight towards the town, leaving the two girls to with the house to themselves.

"Gee, he is still the stone cold adventurous type."Sunset commented.

"Well...he's not as bad as he was when we were little."Twilight added."So...what do you wanna do?"

"Well...I was thinking that since there are friends coming over, I think this would be the perfect night for a slumber party."Sunset answered, much to Twilight's delight.

"Ooh a slumber party, I love those things, I once had one with some friends of mine and it was quite the adventure."Twilight exclaimed.

"Then a slumber party it is."Sunset answered as she pulled out her phone and began to text all her friends.

"This is going to be so amazing!"Twilight thought excitedly.

A few hours later the girls were sitting in the living room with blankets rolled out and snacks on the coffee table, they now wore two piece night gowns that were long tops and short bottoms, the gowns had ribbons lined up on their tops and see through sashes tied together like a thin layer of extra clothing around their gowns, Twilight's was purple while Sunsets was black. They were laughing and reminiscing about old times as students under the tutor of princess Celestia, but they left out all the things about their relationships with Heavy.

"Wait so the girls in your world really caught Celestia eating cake, oh man that must have been hard for them to stomach."Sunset said with laughter.

"They sure did, I honestly think that might have been punishment enough for those three,"Twilight replied."You know, I really like the gown you gave me, its very pretty."

"No problem, I even dare say that it looks...sexy."Sunset said with a sly smile making Twilight giggle and blush.

"Yeah, I think Heavy may like it too,"Twilight said much to Sunsets curiousness.

"Hey Twilight? Can I ask you something?"Sunset asked.

"Sure Sunset, you can ask me anything."Twilight replied.

"Well...are you and Heavy together?"She asked curiously.

"Well...yeah, we're together, why?"Twilight asked, now curious herself.

Sunset suddenly blushed and turned away in embarrassment upon learning of Twilight's relationship with Heavy."No reason."Sunset replied while hiding her face from Twilight in shame.

"Twilight suddenly put a hand to Sunsets shoulder and removed Sunsets hair from her face."You really like him too, don't you?"Twilight questioned. Sunset turned to Twilight who just smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder for support.

"Yes, I really do, he's just so interesting, he is so talented with magic, and I could see that he went through so much pain in his life that...I just want to hold him, and show him that I care, not to mention he is handsome, but you and him must be married by now, Right?"Sunset sadly asked.

"Actually Sunset...we're not, our wedding needed to be postpone until we had dealt with Dark Stars pet."Twilight replied.

"Oh, well I'm happy for you two, really I am, I hope i didn't offend you with what i said."Sunset said with honesty.

Twilight frowned at Sunset who sat there and looked down with shame and defeat, Twilight then smiled."You know...It's not too late, we may be engaged, but it doesn't mean its not too late for you to be with Heavy."Twilight offered much to Sunset's surprise.

"Y-You mean you wouldn't mind?"Sunset asked fearfully.

"Of course not, herding is perfectly legal in places like ponyville and Canterlot, and I would be honored to be herd mates with you."Twilight replied in the nicest voice.

"But...the problem is...I don't think he likes me."Sunset retorted.

"Don't be so sure Sunset,"Twilight said as she took a pretzel from one of the snack bowls on the table."Heavy may have fooled everyone else, but he didn't fool me, he may have been angry with you cause he thought you couldn't defend yourself...but he was also worried for you, he actually was worried that you were hurt, trust me, some where under that heart of stone...he has feelings for you, just like he does for me."

"You really think so?"Sunset questioned.

"I know so."Twilight answered.

"Oh thank you Twilight, thank you so much!"Sunset exclaimed as she hugged Twilight.

"Think nothing of it sunset, honestly...I fell for him for the same exact reasons,"Twilight said as they broke from the hug and laughed together."You know...I do know a way you could appeal to Heavy."

"Really how?"Sunset asked excitedly.

"Well...Heavy seems to really be into a lot of magical things, he really was interested in me when he saw that i was no amateur when it came to magic, just show Heavy your skills and magic and maybe he will start to like you, spar with him a little too if you want, that usually works."Twilight explained to Sunset.

"Got it, thanks for the advice Twilight."Sunset said already formulating a plan for tomorrow.

"No problem."Twilight answered back. Suddenly the girls heard knocking at the door and they immediately got up and jumped with excitement, knowing exactly who was at the door. They both rushed to the door and Sunset was the one that opened it, the visitors were none other than their friends already in their pajamas and carrying their sleeping bags, they all had normal looking pajamas that matched their skin color, all except for Rarity who wore a royal purple gown that looked a bit like Twilight and Sunset's gowns, only longer.

"Hey Twilight, hi Sunset"the girls all said as they entered the house.

"My my girls, I think you both look rather dashing in those gowns,"Rarity commented.

"Thanks,"Both Twilight and Sunset replied.

"Say? where in the world is Heavy Weight, I'd thought that big boy would be around here somewhere."Apple Jack asked as she looked around for Heavy.

"Oh, he's went out to look for that Gryphon from earlier, he really gets into his work a lot, don't worry, he should be back in a few hours,"Twilight reassured the group.

"So are you girls ready for an awesome night!?"Rainbow Dash asked loudly as she threw her sleeping bag on the floor in the living room and jumped up just to land belly first on it.

"We sure are."Twilight and Sunset answered.

"Great! because I got the soda pop and the music,"Pinkie announced as the rest of the girls placed their sleeping bags in the living room and prepared for a wild slumber party.

For a few hours the girls celebrated with plenty of soda to fill them with energy and plenty of pillow fighting as Twilight learned from her book, once the pillows were out, they laughed and told a bunch of jokes, unfortunately Twilight's Equestrian jokes did not make much sense to them, but they laughed anyway. Finally Pinkie turned on the music and the girls got up and danced, Twilight as usual began to dance in the pony way, but soon the girls decided to join in the strange pony dancing. Next thing they did was enjoy delicious smores and all the snacks that Sunset had laid out for everyone, needless to say, most of the snacks didn't last against Pinkie Pie, It only took the girls a few minutes to devour everything in sight. Finally they ended the night with some story telling, ranging from what Twilight's world was like, to all the things the girls have done since Twilight's last departure.

"Wait, so there are pony versions of us in your world?"Apple Jack questioned.

"There sure are and even still they are all my best friends...just like all of you are,"Twilight answered.

"Wow, soooo awesome!"Rainbow Dash said as she then thought of what she would be like as a pony.

"Um Twilight? I don't mean to ask this but, could you tell us about Heavy Weight, he's just a really interesting guy and everyone at school has been talking about him."Fluttershy said.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you girls,"Twilight said as she cleared her throat and prepared to explain."Well for starters, me and him are currently engaged, but we had to postpone our wedding so we could take care of the invader of your world."  
All the girls gasped at this bit of surprising info."Wow, congratulations Twilight, Heavy certainly does seem like quite the stud, and he definitely looks like he is well mannered."Rarity complimented.

"Yeah, but he looks like he's got himself a bit of a temper."Apple Jack added.

"He does look a little bit scary, especially with those eyes."Fluttershy said.

"Well I'll give it to you girls, he actually does have a bit of a bad temper, but trust me, he would never hurt me, I'm actually the one who usually helps him get out of his nasty tantrums he may have from time to time.

"That sounds like dangerous game your playing with Twilight,"Apple Jack said.

"He's not that bad anymore, he's really changed over the time."Twilight said.  
Apple Jack was about to say something else, but Sunset beat her to it."So even you had to deal with Heavy's abuse when you were young too?"Sunset asked solemnly.

"Well...yeah kind of, you too?"Twilight asked back.

"Yeah, and to be honest...I'll never forget the last days I had with him before i ran away,"Sunset said as she went deep into her thoughts."It was back when I was a little filly, me and Heavy had sort of a distant relationship, he barley ever noticed me at times. Sometimes, I would go hard with the guards whenever he was around just to get his attention, but the most I ever got out of him was a quick glance."Then one day when we were six, he changed, for one thing he actually did train with me, but he was rough and hard on me without any remorse, half the time Celestia had to step in and hold Heavy back because she feared he may kill me."He was also really mean about things too, whenever I made a grave mistake, he sure made me realize it, he would call me names and resort to kicking me when I was down when he knew I wasn't trying my best."

"Sounds like he was quite the bully,"Rarity pointed out.

"In a way he was, but then a few years later, I started performing darker forms of magic, I was...starting to become obsessed with trying to get strong enough to beat Heavy, but many of the times he caught me, he just laughed me off saying that what I was doing is cowardily and wouldn't work ever."Sunset picked back up."Finally when we were eleven, I had finally had enough and resented Celestia and chose to run away...I said bad things to her face and even tried to fight her, but I knew I stood no chance."Heavy on the other hoof just stood there laughing at me while I lashed out at Celestia and he said something that always stuck with me when I was leaving in shame, "Whatever, good riddance weakling. After those words, I snapped and charged after Heavy, but he saw me coming and he kicked me so hard in the face, I was sent flying through the wall of Canterlot and landed right outside of the city."Once I finally gotten up, I left Canterlot for good, shamed, angry and now...beaten."

"Geez, he sounds like a real punk, why would he ever be this way with others, he must have been a real "monster!"Rainbow blurted out.

"Rainbow, will you please not call him that, I hate it when the word is used to describe Heavy and Heavy hates it even more,"Twilight said sternly with a bit of anger in her tone as well. It was then that Sunset put a hand on Twilight's shoulder to calm her down.

"sorry Twilight, I didn't know that word was sensitive to you guys,"Rainbow said trying to keep the peace.

"It's alright, lets just not use that word okay,"Twilight said now completely calm.

"You obviously got to know him better then anyone or any pony ever did, could you tell us about your time with him,"Sunset asked ambitiously.

"I guess so, but I'll warn you, my childhood with Heavy also ended badly,"Twilight said solemnly as she began to explain.  
"It all started when I was five, I attended magical kindergarten at the magic academy and boy was I nervous, after a shaky start to the school, I stopped to get something to eat and well...that's when I met him."Heavy might have been a little taller than me, but I didn't mind, I heard about the things he could do and how popular he was getting, so basically I idolized him."We talked and he just played it off cool and treated me like a mere acquaintance, believe it or not, he didn't even have those dark eyes that he has now, his eyes actually looked innocent and beautiful,"Twilight said now blushing.

"Easy there sugar cube, don't be getting lost in your dreams on us now."apple Jack joked.

"Oh, sorry about that."Twilight apologized as she continued."Any way, one day me, my brother and Heavy were enjoying lunch and well, that's when I ran into him...Dark Shine, the enemy we now knew as Dark Star."

"Wait, so this big bad and evil pony you guys are fighting? you two grew up with that guy?!"Rainbow yelled out in shock.

"Yeah, back then he was nothing more than a simple bully, he picked on colts and fillies that were weaker than himself, since he was twelve and I was six, he thought I would be easy to mess around with. "So he kicks my food out of my hoofs and shoves me around calling me names and I couldn't do anything, but tell him to leave me alone, which of course didn't work."That's when Heavy stood up for me and called Dark out, on top of that, my brother also stood up and by doing so Dark challenged both boys to a fight at recess, being the fighters that both boys were, they accepted. At recess the fight was getting started up, my brother went first against Dark and it looked like my brother was actually going to win, but Dark pulled a dirty move and ended up beating my brother and for his amusement he began to beat my brother viciously."Twilight explained grimly.

"What a meanie mean pants,"Pinkie said as she sipped some more soda.

"I agree, this boy or colt, was definitely a cowardly monster,"Rarity added, Twilight to everyone's surprised didn't get angry when that one word came out.

"Yeah he was, but believe me girls, Heavy didn't let Dark get away with it,"Twilight said with a smile."When Heavy watched my brother getting hurt while he was down, Heavy finally lost it, he attacked Dark and to everypony's surprise, he won, but Heavy wasn't done with Dark, colts and fillies watched helplessly as Heavy began beating down Dark till Dark unmercifully, we all even began to think that Heavy wasn't going to stop till he killed Dark. Luckily before anymore harm was done, Heavy's mom managed to pull him off and hold him till he was able to calm down."  
The girls to Twilight's surprise began to applaud and cheer for Heavy's actions to a bully and this made Twilight giggle."Now that's what I'm talking about, that is how you handle a bully,"Rainbow said excitedly.

"Yeah well as good as it was to see that bully get what was coming to him, Heavy was the one who got in trouble,"Twilight started grimly again."At first we thought that he was going to get expelled, but instead he got chosen to become Celestia's student, I was happy for him and all, but then I didn't get to see him for the longest time, at least until a few years later."I was twelve now and was on the verge of graduating the school for gifted unicorns, all I needed to do was hatch a baby dragon egg and I would pass the test and graduate. "When I managed to do it, princess Celestia showed up and told me that she was willing to take me under her wing and teach me everything I could know, that's when...I saw him again."Heavy was more grown up and he definitely looked stronger since the last time I saw him, I was so happy to see him again I just jumped right on him and hugged him as tight as I could, I was so excited that me and him were going to be sibling students."At first he was real rough on me, but eventually I began to progress and he actually looked like he was impressed with me himself."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but what happened to him? I remember when he left I saw a scar down his right eye, did you have something to do with that?"Sunset questioned.

"Actually I did, but to tell you the answer, I need to take us to what happened that turned him cold and resentful,"Twilight said as she took a deep and slightly painful breath before explaining."One day, when me and Heavy were training together, we started to get really rough with each other, but we didn't care, our competitive spirit was burning and we wanted to test out our limits that time around."Then suddenly, my brother attacked Heavy and pinned him to the ground, he thought Heavy was hurting me and he chose not to listen to what I had to say, then he did the unthinkable, he struck Heavy across the face."After that strike, Heavy once again lost his temper and viciously beat my brother to a bloody pulp, he would have killed him If I hadn't jumped in and shoved Heavy off him and begged him to stop."But Celestia got to Heavy first and carried him off, once I made sure my brother was ok, I followed Celestia and asked what she was going to do with him, all she said was,"something I really don't want to do."

"So...what did she do to him?"Fluttershy asked now a little scared.

Twilight frowned as she continued."She turned Heavy into a prisoner, many of the pony's of Canterlot treated him like he was a...a...a."

"Monster?"Sunset finished for her.

"Yeah...a monster."Twilight replied as she started getting sad."He remained in his room most of the time and was watched over twenty four seven by royal guards."Whenever he was allowed out, he needed to be supervised by guards and sometimes Celestia, there were even times that he would need to be chained up in case he had a tantrum."Finally after two whole years of this imprisonment, he chose to run away and find his own path, but I selfishly stood in his way...I didn't wanna lose the one friend I truly had at that time, so...we fought."

"You tried your luck against Heavy?"sunset guested.

"Yeah, at first we both exchanged blow by blow, then he began to over power me and started to beat me, but then I suddenly felt this power rise from my body like fire, I didn't know I had such powers at the time."With that power I really started to beat Heavy down, each blow more devastating than the last, at that moment I had Heavy backed into a corner,I thought I was actually going to win."But when I thought I was about to finish him...that's when it happened."

"What happened?!"all the girls asked ambitiously.

"That's when he went from unicorn...to alicorn."Twilight said as she remembered the last moments of her battle with Heavy."The tables quickly turned and all I could think of was one last all out attack, I use every bit of strength i could, but it wasn't enough and he beat me, he then ran away."I was a wreck for awhile, from that day on I cut off all ties to friendship, I only desired to learn about magic and how I could improved, so one day...I could bring him back, but now I don't need to worry any more...he came back to me."

All the girls were overwhelmed with emotion, especially Sunset Shimmer, who had no idea of the things Heavy had suffered through in her absence. All the girls became sadden by the story, but Twilight manage to pick their spirits up with one last bit of good news."But those times of our lives are over now, Heavy is back with me and all i see now is triumph and love in our life's now, maybe even for others in the future."Twilight finished as she turned to look at Sunset Shimmer slyly and raise a can of soda in the air for a round of cheer. They all rose their drinks and gave a round of cheers for a bright future.

Suddenly the door opened and with it Heavy Weight appeared gaining the attention of all the girls, he first put his leather jacket on a coat rack and once again kicked off his boots only to turn and be surprised by all the people in the living room."Whats going on here?"He questioned.

"We all decided to have a little slumber party Heavy, do you wanna join?"Twilight asked excitedly.

"Heavy rose an eyebrow and looked to the girls who were smiling kindly to him, he then turned to Twilight who was smiling at him with a hopeful look, he then sighed."Oh...alright."he answered.  
All the girls cheered as Heavy walked in to join them for some fun knowing that the real fun was just beginning.

**STOPPING IT THERE BEFORE IT GETS TOO LONG**  
**FOR MY TASTE, KEEP ON READING FRIENDS**.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Heavy was now sitting with all the Twilight, Sunset and all their human friends in Sunset's living room and now that a man was in their presence, the fun was just about to begin once more. Pinkie suddenly turned on the music and all the girls got up and began to dance, Heavy rose a brow in confusion, but was snapped out of his thoughts as Twilight took his hand and got him up to dance with her.

"Twilight? what are you doing?"Heavy questioned.

"Oh don't worry, you need to lighten up, just dance a little,"Twilight pouted. Heavy finally gave in and put his hands on her shoulders and casually danced with her, the girls suddenly made some room for the couple to dance peacefully. Twilight looked around to her friends and saw that Sunset Shimmer was feeling left out and devised a little plan, finally after a few minutes of dancing she threw her plan into action."Hey Heavy, Sunset looks like she's feeling a little left out."

"So,"Heavy replied.

"So maybe you should dance with her too,"Twilight commented.

"Why? she is not the one I love,"Heavy said back.

"How do you know If you don't try,"Twilight encouraged.

"Because I love you, and how do you see me loving her as well?"Heavy questioned.

"Come on, just give it a try...for me,"Twilight said with encouragement. Heavy glimpse over at Sunset and turned to Twilight with a relenting look.

"Oh alright,"Heavy answered.

Twilight gave a signal and the girls joined back in the dancing and payed no attention as Twilight danced out of the way allowing Sunset Shimmer to slowly approach Heavy, she blushed greatly as Heavy sighed and held out his hand for her. Sunset kept blushing as she nervously reached out and gently put her on his, he slowly and gently grasped it and pulled her into his arms as he slowly danced with her, she slowly slid her hands up his body and put her hands on his shoulders, as she began to move with him. As they dance, Sunset felt light on her feet, she felt like she could hold on to Heavy forever, Heavy noticed her comfort and suddenly felt strange for a bit, he knew of this feeling before and he was shocked that he was feeling it again.

"Heavy? are you having fun?"Sunset asked gaining a look from Heavy.

"Perhaps...you?"Heavy questioned back.

"Yeah,"Sunset said as she began to snuggle into Heavy's chest, after that Heavy finally reached his limit and stopped to sit back down.

"I'm done now,"Heavy said as sat next to Twilight. The girls all sat down with him, Sunset was now satisfied with her moment with Heavy and all the girls were now having fun, they then had another idea of fun in mind. Pinkie suddenly drank a whole bottle of soda and placed it on the table and smiled slyly.

"Now then, how about a nice round of spin the bottle,"Pinkie said as she spun the bottle for a test run.

"What is spin the bottle?"Heavy questioned.

"Its simple Heavy, all you gotta do is spin the bottle and who ever it lands on...you gotta kiss,"Twilight explained with a sly smile. Heavy had a small blush but hid it well by rolling his eyes not believing these games that these girls were playing with him. For the first few times the girls were only spinning on themselves, their playful kissing was strange for Heavy, but he chose not to care as the game seemed to go smoothly, except for the girls who were getting mad that they couldn't snag Heavy into a kiss. Finally Twilight spun and by some miracle it landed on Heavy who just smiled casually.

"Well this will be easy,"He thought as he leaned in a gave Twilight a nice and passionate kiss, the girls giggled as they kissed and even felt a bit jealous of the couple, finally they broke from the kiss and laughed together, but Heavy's kissing time wasn't over for it was his turn to spin. Heavy spun the bottle nervously and watched as it spun for seconds which felt like minutes, finally the bottle came to a stop and when he turned to see that it was Sunset Shimmer that was his victim. He turned to Twilight and gave a look as if he was asking for permission before kissing another lady, Twilight just laughed at this.

"Go on Heavy its okay, you won't hurt her,"Twilight joked. Heavy sighed as he moved in, for the kiss, Sunset was losing her mind in the inside as she blushed and moved in for the kiss, finally their lips touched and they shared a kiss, Heavy suddenly felt strange and did not fight the kiss, rather than he embraced it, Sunset too enjoyed the kiss and began to feel her care and feelings for Heavy blossom into love. They finally broke from the kiss and Heavy sat quietly while Sunset took in the rush of good feelings she had in that one kiss, she knew that she owed Twilight big for this night.

"Alright now how about we settle this night with some good old fashion junk food and story telling?"Pinkie suggested before suddenly opening a bag of chips and eating it almost immediately, everyone including Heavy agreed. They all snacked on the junkiest of foods, Heavy himself couldn't believe how much these girls could eat, no stallion could eat as much as they were eating. They all then began to talk about their life's and the things they have done since Twilight's departure, Heavy did his best to hide so he didn't need to share his past after all...there were things that he really didn't want to share.

"So Heavy, what about you? I heard you high tailed out of the castle and went on the run, what did you do in those times?"Sunset questioned. Heavy remained silent as he did not want to share anything about of his personal life, It was then that Twilight had gripped his hand trying to keep him calm and collective.

"She's just asking Heavy, remember it's in the past, you shouldn't worry about it anymore,"Twilight pleaded.

"Well...I stayed for a bit in the Everfree forest's heart, It was actually a quiet place and I lived off the land for the longest time, one day I discovered Dark Star planning on taking over the world so I came back and well...that's when I met up with Twilight again,"he quickly explained.

"Oh I'm sure there's more than that, tell me how you been with Celestia since then,"Sunset curiously begged, Heavy on the other hand was now getting frustrated with the personal questions and Twilight kept a good calming grip on him as she sensed his growing irritation.

"I don't really talk to her much, I am still a little angry with her for her actions before,"Heavy answered with a low and unnoticeable growl.

"Easy Heavy, she's just curious, stay calm,"Twilight pleaded, Sunset was now sensing that she was angering Heavy, but she had one more question that she really wanted to know. Meanwhile the girls were backing up into a corner in fear as they saw his hair flare up in anger.

"How has your mother been, I haven't seen her since we were six,"Sunset foolishly asked much to Heavy's displeasure. Heavy suddenly widened his eyes and clenched his hands into his fist and stood up and glared at Sunset, his hair also flared up like a fire and thoroughly scared the girls into a corner making them realized that Sunset had just struck a nerve. Twilight frowned as Heavy stood there, raising his fist in a threatening form and gritted his teeth, Twilight stood up and gripped his hand tightly and tried to get his attention.

"Heavy, Heavy! look at me, just calm down,"Twilight bravely said to no evail."Heavy listen to me, she didn't know okay, please your scaring everyone."Finally  
Heavy began to calm down, but his anger was still boiling and his haired still flared like a fire

"Then I'll go upstairs then...before I hurt someone, like a monster right?!"Heavy growled loudly as he began to leave the living room in a huff."And none of that is your business Sunset!"

As he walked upstairs, the girls sighed in relief and left the corner they ran to and separated by the big group hug that they performed in fear."That was scary,"Fluttershy commented while still covering her face with her hands in fear.

"Whoa nelly...I can't believe he almost lost it over a few personal questions Sunset was asking!"Apple Jack ranted.

"I-I didn't mean to stir things up like that, I didn't know it was that personal,"Sunset said solemnly.

"I know you didn't, he just doesn't like to talk about things like that...especially about his mother,"Twilight explained.

"What did happen to his mother? I knew she was sick and stuff but I was never told if she got better."Sunset said confusingly.

"Who's this mother of his girls? I bet she was quite a nice lady,"Rarity said ambitiously.

"Golden Heart, She is a good mare, she was very nice to me when I met her, but I could tell she was getting sick,"Sunset confided.

"honestly I never really met her, but I suppose I could tell you,"Twilight said as she took a deep breath to explain."The thing is...she died."

"What?...oh no,"Sunset said as she put a hand over her mouth in shock and immediate guilt."But how? Celestia said she was going to be alright when ever I asked."

"She probably lied so you and Heavy wouldn't worry, but she never could fool Heavy, he told me that he watched as his mom passed away from some sort of disease in her lungs and finally...her lungs couldn't take it any more,"Twilight explained gaining understanding looks for Heavy's outburst.

"Oh my gosh...that's why he was the way he was...he had no one in his life after his mom,"sunset said quietly. Twilight nodded at Sunset and then to everyone's surprise got up and was leaving."Wait, where you going?"

"Don't worry, I'm just going upstairs and see if Heavy's cooled down at all,"Twilight replied as she left the living room.

"Girls, why don't you all go upstairs and we'll pick up our little party in my room, I'm going to check on them too,"Sunset said as she got up.

"Alright then, just be careful cause that guy is probably still steamed at you,"Rainbow Dash warned as her and the others gathered their sleeping bags, snacks and music and went upstairs. Sunset followed behind them till they came upstairs, she then broke off from her group of friends and went down the other hallway and came to a door, she then placed her ear on the door and listened as Heavy and Twilight went at it in the bedroom.

"I can't believe you almost lost your temper and almost attacked Sunset and our friends, all over a few questions,"Twilight said with her arms crossed as she stared down Heavy who was in bed with his arms crossed.

"Maybe Sunset should mind her business and not ask questions that she has no business asking!"Heavy yelled.

"She didn't know, she was always told that your mom was going to be fine and she just got curious,"Twilight defended.

"I don't care, It was none of her business!"Heavy roared.

"Heavy, stop yelling your going to scare the girls again, their already shaken up from before,"Twilight scolded as she crawled in bed with him."Now i need you to calm down and talk to me, what is the big problem here?"

"I just don't want to talk about my mom, she's in the past now, I just want to forget about her,"Heavy solemnly said

"Heavy...you shouldn't be trying to forget about your mother, all you really need to do is remember all the good times you had with her."Twilight said now that she understood what was wrong.

"I do remember the good times...but I can't stop thinking about the day she died, I just can't talk about it anymore, I just want to forget about it...even if it means forgetting her,"Heavy explained as he turned from her and pretend to sleep.

"Heavy...when are you going to stop hurting so much?"Twilight questioned as she gently rubbed his back to comfort him.

"I don't know Twilight, I just don't know,"Heavy replied as he turned to stare intimately into Twilight's eyes. He then leaned in and kissed her, Twilight took the kiss and returned by kissing him back, they broke it momentarily and stared intimate into their eyes before Twilight suggested something.

"How about we forget all this sadness and you know...enjoy the rest of the night, I'm sure Sunset wouldn't mind if we...had some fun,"she suggested. Heavy smiled as he held her close and kissed Twilight once Shimmer heard the conversation and shed a tear in guilt of Heavy's issues, but guilt turned to blush and embarrassment when she realized what they were now doing behind the door, she giggled a bit as she blushed furiously and rushed back to the room to join her friends. As she came to her room to join the others they noticed that Sunset was still blushing and breathing heavily.

"Darling, what on earth happened?"Rarity asked.

"Lets just say that by tomorrow...Heavy will be in a much better mood,"Sunset said with a smile and forgetting about her blush.

"What makes you say that?"Apple Jack questioned.

"Just a hunch,"Sunset slyly said as her and the girls got back to the slumber party. 

**I KNOW I CUT IT CLOSE WITH RATINGS ON THE STORY, BUT**

**IT WILL STAY RATED T, MAYBE I'LL MAKE A M RATED STORY ON **

**THE LOVE SCENES IN THE FUTURE, DEPENDS IF I CAN SNEAK PAST MY**

**SIBLING GHOST OF A FAULTED BEING, SEE YA FRIENDS**.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Heavy awoke in his bed and the first thing he learned was that he was alone in bed, this confused him a bit due to him remembering that Twilight fell asleep in his arms, he then smell something good and that's when it hit him, breakfast. Heavy got out of bed and went for the shower and cleaned up quick before getting dressed and going down stairs, as he made it down stairs, he followed the wonderful scent of eggs and toast. He finally found the kitchen and found Twilight eating breakfast with all the girls, everyone except for Sunset Shimmer."Am i invited to this little breakfast?"Heavy questioned.

The girls all turned to see Heavy at the door way to the kitchen and Twilight finished her food quickly to answer."Sorry about that Heavy, I tried to wake you up, but you were just such a heavy sleeper and i couldn't even get you to stir,"Twilight explained."There's still plenty to eat out here if you want."

Heavy smiled and walked over and picked up a plate and went to get food, he noticed the girls not even looking at him as they ate and a thought hit him."I'm...sorry about the scare last night, I...just kind of lost it there,"Heavy apologized as he slowly picked up his eggs and toast.

"Apologie accepted,"the girls suddenly announced happily as they finally all smiled at him and ate more happily. They all then ate together peacefully and talked some more about their days in school, the spring formal was the top discussion of today and the girls were all a buzz about it, but Heavy had something else on his mind as he looked around and could not find Sunset anywhere.

"Hey, where's Sunset at, I would have thought she would be here eating with us?"Heavy asked, only making Twilight smirk as she knew the answer.

"She's outside...practicing her moves,"Twilight answered.

"Practicing her moves? for what exactly?"Heavy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe when we're done here we can go and found out,"Twilight replied.

"Very well then...I'm done,"Heavy smartly said as he revealed that he already finished his breakfast and levitated his plate to the sink, he then got up and began to walk to the door before being stopped by Twilight right at the door.

"Hey Heavy, you heard the whole thing about the spring formal right?"Twilight questioned.

"Yeah, what's your point?"Heavy questioned back.

"Well, I was thinking that we may be here awhile, we might as well make the best of it, maybe we should go...you know for fun."Twilight answered.

"Well...we have to see what happens,"Heavy said as he slipped on his boots and made for the door. The minute Heavy stepped out the door, he was suddenly met by the boot of Sunset Shimmer coming right at him, in the nick of time, he manage to grab the boot and looked to see Sunset Shimmer right next to him as he held her foot with one hand. He smirked as he knew something was up and now he knew what it was, he then threw Sunset away like a rag doll, but she manage to regain balance and land on her feet as she smiled back at him.

"Hey Heavy, how about you and me have a little match, just like old times,"Sunset asked as she got pumped up, Heavy just chuckled as he began to walk away.

"Sorry Sunset, I've got better things to do then play games with you, besides you could never take me before, what makes you think you can take me now?"He mocked with his arms crossed.

"Because I'm different now, I have grown stronger, I have learn the meaning of friendship and have remembered my defeat by you so long ago, now I know i can take you this time, you know why?"Sunset said in a determined tone.

"Why?"Heavy questioned with a raised eye brow.

"Because I'm not afraid of you any more, and I want to prove myself to you,"Sunset answered. Heavy suddenly gave off a surprised look and looked down on the ground in confusion, she had always been afraid of him, though she would never admit it, but now she no longer feared him? Heavy chuckled, but actually felt a bit happy inside to hear her say that and finally his fire ignited.

"Very well then Sunset, I'll fight you, but don't think for a second that I will go easy on you,"Heavy warned.

"That's fine, I'm ready now,"Sunset said with a confident smile.

"Oh this is so exciting, I'm going to get the girls, their going to want to see this,"Twilight said excitedly as she went back inside to get the girls, while Sunset and Heavy went to the back yard to prepare for battle.

A few minute later, Sunset and Heavy were in the back yard that stretched as wide and far as a football field, Heavy stood on one end of the field with his arms crossed in an unamused mood, while Sunset stood on the other end in a serious fighting stance. Twilight stood in the center as the referee while the girls sat at the back porch of the house, acting as the audience, Twilight looked at Heavy first, then she turned to Sunset who didn't break her focus from Heavy, finally she turned her attention to everyone."Alright then, I wanna see a clean but good match here, so without further a do...Begin!"Twilight shouted as she took flight to get clear of the hot zone.

Sunset took a deep breath and slowly made her hands glow with magic, she began charging them up while looking at Heavy who stood there with his arms crossed and not even looking at her, Sunset growled at the lack of attention and made her move. She charged in and went for a right hook, as she swing, Heavy only smirked and dodge effortlessly making Sunset strike nothing but air, after a few more failed attempts at a direct punch, Sunset suddenly jumped in the air and brought her fist down, Heavy jumped back to dodge and while he avoided her, Sunset surprised him as he watched her bury her fist into the ground and smash a huge crater all around her were she struck, Heavy landed and actually gave her a half impressed look as he looked at the crater she made."That attack she made was made up of pure magic concentrated into her fists...It may not be a good idea to get hit by one of those punches."Heavy said to himself as he stared Sunset down and confidently smiled."Well? is that all Sunset?"

"I'm just getting started Heavy!"Sunset yelled as she charged again. She began to swing wildly again and punching holes into the ground everywhere she struck, but Heavy dodged easily and didn't even bother to fight back, suddenly Sunset manage to sweep his legs and make him loose balance, but he manage to take flight to regain balance. He then saw a fist coming and realized he couldn't dodge this one, but he stayed cool and manage to grab the fist before it could touch him, he then sent a jolt of electricity into her body making her scream in pain, he then released her and punched her in the stomach and sent her flying twenty yards back. She landed hard, but manage to get up quickly and stare him down, she then chose to do something different, she charged her fist up and punched the ground, sending a shock wave and a mass of uprising rocks towards Heavy, he took flight to dodge and was surprised to see Sunset coming down on him from above, he quickly threw up a shield and blocked her incoming punch. He then blasted her away and she slammed hard on the ground and trembled in pain as Heavy landed in front of her and gave her a disappointed look as he crossed his arms once again.

"Wow Sunset, not bad, you almost hit me that time, but your still too weak and I can still sense fear and hesitation in you,"Heavy said.

"I-I don't know what your talking about,"Sunset denied as she got up.

"You don't? I'm looking at you now and I can see that you are trembling in fear,"Heavy pointed out as he watched her shake like a leaf.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not!"Sunset yelled out in denial.

"Well then, If your not afraid, then let's see if you can dodge me now,"Heavy warned as he reared back a fist and struck Sunset in the jaw sending her stumbling back, she rubbed her mouth as a line of blood ran down the side of her mouth, she spit and prepare as Heavy charged at her. She blocked his first punch, but covered her face fearfully as he began pummeling her body with vicious kicks and punches to her gut, she began to drop as she couldn't take the beating anymore, she finally went into a ball and endured as he bashed away at her, finally Twilight called out desperately.

"Heavy stop! your hurting her!"Twilight called out in fear and finally Heavy stopped his assault and looked down on Sunset who was still curled up in a ball and shaking heavily, Heavy stayed quiet and was about to walk away when Sunset gripped him by his jacket and struggled to get up using him for support, much to his surprise.

(**Kimimaro's theme, Naruto**)

As Sunset got to her feet still holding onto Heavy, she lifted her head up slowly to reveal tears streaming down her cheeks."I don't want to be afraid of you, but I just couldn't help it at times, I always felt weak when ever I was around you and you humbling me all the time didn't help either,"Sunset explained."What I really wanted to do was impress you, so sometimes I would fight my fear so I could be strong like you."

"Why would you want to impress me? why not worry about yourself?"Heavy asked now a little confused.

"Because I really like you Heavy, I think I always have and...I want to do everything I can to make you like me...even if it means fighting you till i die."Sunset answered as she let go of Heavy, stood tall and removed her jacket.

"So that's it, you like me so much you want to die proving it?"Heavy questioned in shock.

Sunset dried her eyes and got back into a fighting stance and began to glow green, her hands and eyes glowed bright green as she gritted her teeth.

(**End of theme**)

"Yes, and I'm still not finished fighting yet Heavy, I will prove myself to you,"She said with determination.

"Very well then Sunset, let's see what you got,"Heavy said as he removed his jacket and got into his own fighting stance."Come Sunset, I can see you have more to show me, so let's get this show on the road!"

Heavy and Sunset both stared each other down as the girls just stood there with great amazement at the battle. Finally the two combatants charged at each other and their fist were the first things to collide, when their fists matched each other they sent a shock wave across the yard that shook the very ground they stood on, Sunset saw an opening and threw another magical fist, but Heavy threw up his shield in time to block, but Sunset just unmercifully pounded away at his shield with super fast punches until she began to crack the shield, Heavy saw the situation and quickly teleported behind her and kicked her in the back making her face plant on the ground. Heavy quickly went for an attack, but Sunset manage to get up and quickly upper cutting Heavy away from her, he felt blood dripping from his lip and smiled, knowing that it had been some time since any pony or any one had drawn blood on him. He wiped the blood away and attacked by using one of his old tricks, he lifted his foot up and stomped down on the ground causing a large crack to form and grow as it trailed towards Sunset, Sunset dodge the incoming crack, but failed to move before getting a scrape of the fiery blue flames that shot from it, she now had a badly burned arm, but still manage to hold her ground.

"Gee Heavy, you sure came up with some crazy spells since I was gone,"Sunset commented.

"All it takes is a creative mind, so how about you, have you got something new to show me?"Heavy teased.

Sunset smiled as she suddenly glowed brighter and in a flash speeded toward Heavy and struck him in the face sending him into the air and hugging him tight as she put him into pile driver move, she then spun Heavy and herself as they came down and finally smashed into the ground in a massive explosion of dust, When the dust settled, Sunset jumped out of the massive crater and panted heavily in exhaustion, but was proud that she manage to fight off Heavy, the girls were rushed to her and cheer for her as they had believed that she won the battle, but Twilight was not fooled and she stopped them. Finally Sunset turned around and saw Heavy casually get out of the crater with barley a mark and only bearing a tattered shirt, he dust himself off and smiled at her.

"Well Sunset, I've got to say, your definitely stronger now than you were before, you understand that you can not fear and you definitely shook your fear of me, I...am happy to see that, but this is where it ends,"Heavy said as he glowed ice blue and surrounded himself in a magical aura. Sunset frowned as she to had glowed as bright as she could and poured a massive amount of magic into her right fist, they took one last glimpse of each other before charging at each other, while Heavy attacked in his comet charge form, Sunset only ran as fast as she could in her condition while filling her hand with as much magic as she could muster. As Twilight watched this, she then recognized this setting they were in, It was just like the final battle she had with Heavy when they were young, and its because of that very realization that she knew how it was going to end. Finally the two opponents collided and in a massive wave of white magic, no one saw as Heavy delivered a finishing blow into sunset's gut, while Sunset manage to strike a diagonal cut down Heavy's right eye and even crossing over where Twilight had left her mark on him. While Heavy landed on his feet and gripped his right eye in pain as it bled, Sunset crashed to the ground and laid unconscious and motionless, Heavy slowly walked over to the out cold Sunset Shimmer and kneeled down and picked her up in his arms and stared solemnly at her as blood from hi eye dropped onto her face."Sunset, I...wish this didn't need to happen, I...I liked you too, but once again I let my bad attitude and twisted life get the best of me, I'm sorry and...maybe we can make it work, It could be you, me and Twilight together, we just have to see what happens."

Heavy stood up and carried Sunset over to Twilight and the girls who looked shocked and scared, not just for Sunset, but for Heavy as well as they looked at the new wound upon his eye."Heavy, are you okay,I mean...your eye,"Twilight exclaimed worriedly as she magically made a rag appear and placed it on Heavy's right eye.

Heavy just moved his head from the rag and smiled."I'll be fine Twilight, let's just get her inside so we can both heal her,"Heavy said with a smile, sending the signal that he may have very well have fallen for Sunset. Twilight nodded as he carried Sunset inside with Twilight right behind him and the girls not too far behind.

**SO YEAH JUST A NICE BATTLE BETWEEN SUNSET AND HEAVY**

**AND A LITTLE REVEALING OF LOVE AND UNDERSTANDING BETWEEN THEM**

**NEXT TIME, CALM BEFORE A STORM.  
**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was now on the verge of dusk and all the girls had gone home, confident in Heavy and Twilight's ability to heal Sunset Shimmer from the brutal battle she had with Heavy. They both sat in chairs that stood side by side with Sunset laying in her bed in the middle, they had performed a healing spell for four straight hours and now the rest was up to Sunset, finally she pulled through. Sunset blinked her eyes and finally awoke in her bed, exhausted, but other wise in much better shape then she was several hours ago, she slowly got up and looked around to see Heavy on one end sleeping upright in the chair and Twilight Sparkle on the other side half asleep."Whats going on here? what happened?"Sunset asked getting Twilight's attention.

"Sunset, thank Celestia your okay, we did our best to heal you, but you were still out cold for awhile, me and Heavy were worried that you might never wake up!"Twilight exclaimed. Sunset smiled at her as if to say thank you, she then turned to Heavy who slept soundly and did not stir from Twilight's exclaim.

"He was worried? wait What about him? I mean...his eye,"Sunset asked as she stared at the wound on his eye.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, I need to clean it again,"Twilight said as she magically made a cloth with disinfecting ointment appear, walked over to the sleeping Heavy and gently placed the cloth on Heavy's right eye, she then began to rub his eye and wipe what blood was left from the wound, and yet he did not stir as she finished with a kiss to the forehead."He's probably going to have a scar, and it's probably going to be like the one I gave him, he might like it."

"So...he's not mad at me, I mean...did I at least do good against him?"Sunset questioned.

"I think you fought bravely and gallantly, and I think he may actually have feelings for you now, you'll just have to try your luck when he wakes up,"Twilight answered."I'm going to get a blanket, we decided to stay with you while you were recuperating and well, since its almost impossible to wake Heavy up, we're just going to have to stay in here with you for the night."

Twilight walked out of the bedroom and left Sunset to look at Heavy as he slept soundly, she then slowly got up and made it out of bed, she walked over to Heavy and gave him a solemn look as she then grabbed his hand and held it gently while rubbing the top of his hand with the other hand as she knelt down. "Heavy, I...love...you, I do, I really...love you, and I think I always have,"she confessed as she sighed, she then got up and went to the bathroom, she took a quick shower, got out and she quickly put on a shirt, a skirt, a new leather jacket and some new socks and boots. She then went downstairs and plopped down on the couch and turned on the television, the minute she turned it on the first thing that came on was the news and the news shocked her. The news man began talking about strange occurrence of dark mist and a mysterious dark man with wings, Sunset scooted to the edge of the couch as she got serious knowing that the news team was tracking none other than the Gryphon."Oh great, what are you up to now you monster?"

"Who are you talking to Sunset?"Twilight Sparkle asked as she surprised Sunset Shimmer from behind the couch.

"Oh nothing, the news team are tracking that Gryphon creep, so far they tracked him down town, on top of that he trying spread dark magic and destruction all over town,"Sunset pointed out as Twilight sat next to her on the couch."I mean just look at the damage he's caused."

Twilight squinted as she looked at the TV and bare witnessed to the chaos that the enemy had spread, suddenly she saw something on one of the buildings that the news crew had over looked."Wait! what was that?"Twilight asked. Sunset rose an eye brow and reminded the TV to the point where the crew had went over the buildings, then they froze the TV as they both saw it, it appeared to be a hooded figure on one of the roof tops using magic on everything around it."Who is that?"

"I don't know, but its not the Gryphon and its certainly not friendly,"Sunset guessed."If I had to guess, I'd say that our feathery friend got some secret help from another servant of this Dark Star character."

"Well that's just great, and here me and Heavy thought we took care of all the servants except for the Gryphon,"Twilight said with a bit of disappointment.

"Ah don't worry, if this servant shows his face, we'll all be there to stop them,"Sunset said with determination.

"I'm sorry but...them?"a voice rung out behind the girls, they both turned to see Heavy Weight behind them smiling.

"Oh Heavy! you shouldn't scare us like that,"Twilight said in a playful voice, while Sunset blushed and curled her hair with her fingers nervously.

"Well sorry, I couldn't help but to noticed I was alone upstairs so I came down to see what was going on then i hear weird voice talk about strange occurrences,"Heavy said as he walked over to the girls.

"Oh um, well just so you know, that Gryphon has someone else with him and who ever it is, their causing trouble all over town."Twilight explained.

"Well it doesn't matter any more, they will be taken care of in time, as all of our enemies will,"Heavy said as he sat between the girls and relaxed. As he laid back, Twilight decided to get comfy and rest her head on his right shoulder and held hi right hand, Sunset saw this and smiled nervously as she became infatuated with the love they were sharing and finally wanted to say something.

"Heavy, I don't know if you heard me upstairs and I really don't mean to come between you and Twilight, but I really lo-"Sunset was suddenly silence by Heavy gently grabbing and holding her hand with his left hand and looked to her as did Twilight.

"Sunset, your not coming between us, besides I told you that you are more than welcome to join and make this a herd, we just wanted to help you come out of your shell and admit it and you finally did, and besides Heavy needs all the love he can get and so far Its being proven that I'm not enough, so Heavy how about you? I remember what you were saying about her while we were healing her, so now it's your turn to tell her something,"Twilight explained making Heavy blush and striking Sunset with interest.

"Heavy? do you...love me?"she asked nervously, Heavy looked at her solemnly and sighed.

"Well...yes...I do, I admit...I was a messed up colt back then, and I took out many of my problems out on you and even on Twilight sometimes, but I'm different now and I promise that if you are willing to be with me and Twilight, I promise I will love you, I will show you the same attention as Twilight receives and I promise that I won't hit you or hurt you ever again,"Heavy explained as he began to come closer to Sunset while still holding Twilight's hand.

"Well its about time Heavy,"Twilight commented to the now love struck Heavy. Sunset on the other hand blushed furiously as she moved closer to him, finally their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss of more founded love, Twilight just smiled at the love as she watched and even felt Heavy's heart lift up significantly with feeling. It was a solid minute before Sunset and Heavy broke from the kiss and laid back in the couch together, Heavy chose to pull Twilight in and they all shared a big group hug, they broke from the hug and smiled to each other."Well Sunset, welcome to the family, now I get some help making sure this guy doesn't lose his cool."

They all laughed at the joke and finally looked out the window to see that the sun had set and the moon had risen, realizing that it was late and noticing that they all looked tired."Well, I think it is time that we all went to bed and got some rest for tomorrow, besides don't you have school tomorrow?"Heavy teased.

"Well, yeah I kinda do, I guess I'll see you two in the morning,"Sunset answered as she got up and began to leave the room, but Twilight stopped her.

"Why don't you sleep with us Sunset, I'm sure their is room for three, If not...I'm sure we can make room,"Twilight said slyly as she made a magical spark flash from her fingers."What do you think Heavy?"

"I think the three of us together would be the best way to end the day,"Heavy agreed as he got up not wanting these loving feelings to go away.

"Well...why not,"Sunset decided excitedly as they all departed up stairs, they all arrived into Sunset's bedroom and looked at the bed, Heavy smirked seeing that the bed was not big enough and corrected that problem by raising his hand up, firing up his magic and instantly enlarged the bed to a larger size. The girls smiled at his happiness that they both were now strangely feeling within him, they then went into the bathroom to change leaving Heavy to undress himself. He started by taking off his big leather jacket and threw it on a chair in the corner, he then removed his boots, followed by his pants and chose to leave his shirt on as he climbed into bed and laid there feeling happy, It had been a while since he felt this happy about anything. Finally he heard the bathroom door open and he turned to the side and saw the girls posing in the same gowns they were in during the slumber party, but Heavy didn't noticed how they looked in the gowns until now, he blushed furiously as the girls just laughed at him."I told you he would have liked them."

Twilight nodded in agreement and her and Sunset then walked over to the bed and crawled in with Heavy, Twilight stood on Heavy' right side while Sunset laid on Heavy's left side, Heavy started to gently brushing their shoulders in pure infatuation, they then scooted in and held him in their embrace, Heavy in return wrapped his arms and his wings around both of them and they all fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Meanwhile In an Ally Near Canterlot High

In an ally near the school, there lied in wait was the Gryphon servant and none other than Golden Heart, while the Gryphon stood watching the school like a hawk, Golden just stood emotionless in the middle of the ally not making the slightest of movements. Finally a police car slowly drove by and the two assailants hid in the shadows as the car shined a light in the ally, but found nothing, when the car moved on, they came out of the shadows and the Gryphon turned to Golden with an angry look."Next time, don't stand around like a blasted zombie and let those strange creatures see you! we almost got caught!"the Gryphon scolded.

"I am sorry, it is this dark magic, my body is just not use to it,"Golden replied as she stared blankly at the ground.

"Well you better get use to it real quick, all that damage we caused before was just practice for tomorrow, because your real test will be to defeat Heavy Weight and his little mares when they come here tomorrow,"the Gryphon said with a little excitement.

"Why are we here again? what is so important that we can't help master Dark Star with this errand,"Golden Heart asked curiously.

"If you must know, he is going to retrieve the horn of king Sombra and corrupt Equestria with the horns dark magic, and we must distract Heavy and his friends while he searches for it"the Gryphon answered quickly

"Why must my son die, couldn't we just seal him away or just reason with him?"Golden Heart asked suddenly, much to the Gryphon's displeasure as he turned again and glared at her.

"Hey, don't you start going soft or disobeying me, or I will turn you back to ash and you will never see the light of day a third time, do you understand me?"the gryphon threatened.

"I...I, yes master,"Golden Heart said forcefully.

"Good, I used a lot of magic to bring you back, but don't think I won't take it back from you, you wouldn't even get to see your own son all grown up,"the Gryphon mocked as he turned back to the school."You just wait Heavy Weight, you are about to meet your match tomorrow, and soon this world will be ours."

**ITS COMING, THE BATTLE BETWEEN MOTHER AND SON**

**WHO WILL WIN, WILL EITHER ONE EVEN HAVE THE GUTS**

**TO FIGHT THE OTHER**?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was early in the morning and Heavy was actually the first one to awake from his slumber, he looked to both sides to see Twilight and Sunset Shimmer both still snuggled at his sides, he mange to lift his hands out of their grips and began to brush both of their shoulders gently making them stir a bit. Twilight was the first to wake up and she stretched and yawned before turning to Heavy and smiling."Good morning,"Twilight said softly.

"Good morning,"Heavy replied as he gave her a small kiss."You definitely had your beauty sleep."

"So have you,"she complimented back she then saw that Sunset wasn't even up, Twilight just giggled as Sunset's sleeping reminded her of how Heavy slept."You know, I bet Sunset would like to join this moment, lets wake her up."

Heavy nodded and rolled the other way and brushed Sunset's back finally getting her to stir, she yawned and immediately turned to look at Twilight and Heavy, she blushed as Heavy stared dreamily into her eyes."Good morning you two, last night was a heck of night wasn't it?"she playfully asked.

"It sure was, and I don't think it ended there,"Twilight replied as she saw Heavy about to make a move.

"What do you mean?"Sunset asked before suddenly being kissed by Heavy, at first it surprised her, but then she immediately gave in to his love and laid back down as Heavy began to kiss her more. Meanwhile Twilight kisses Heavy on the cheek and in return she gets some love from Heavy as well with a nice long kiss on the lips and the cheek, he then turned back to Sunset and kissed her neck tickling her in the process, she giggled but also noticed that the wound she had given him the day before was now forming into a scar on his eye, It now seemed to mix with the other scar and almost made an X down his right eye and on most part of his right face, first she felt guilty, but then she forgot about as Heavy continued on her cheek and neck, Her and Twilight giggled at Heavy's affection, but their fun was spoiled as Sunset turned her head in relaxation and saw the clock, she was almost late for school."Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!"

Sunset quickly rushed out of bed and made it into the bathroom for a quick shower, Heavy and Twilight slowly got out of bed and began to put their regular clothes on, surprisingly Heavy was still calm and happy, he did not appear to be disappointed or upset that he didn't get to have much fun with both girls."So I guess you really love her huh?"Twilight questioned.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I love you any less,"Heavy replied as he hugged her."But I'm glad to have both of you in my life."

Twilight smiled as she hugged Heavy back as she felt how tranquil and calmed he appeared to be, this made her feel good as if the Heavy Weight she once knew as a kind and gentle soul was coming back to her. The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and Sunset came out all dressed to go except for her boots, she then collected all her books and pencils for school and turned to them."So Twilight, If you want, you could come to school with me again, just like before, only I'm not the enemy,"Sunset offered.

"Sunset, I would love to attend the high school again,"Twilight exclaimed, she then turned to Heavy."What about you Heavy, how about you attend the school?"

"Nah, I don't do well in schools any more, remember the fight with Dark Shine?"Heavy replied in a joking tone.

"That's true, I'd hat for you to get in trouble, or hurt someone when we're not around"Twilight agreed remembering Heavy's fight in the academy all those years ago.

"If you two want, I can just wait outside for you girls,"Heavy suggested.

"That could work, he can also keep an eye out for that monster and his new friend when we can't,"Sunset agreed.

"Yeah, I guess that could work,"Twilight agreed as well.

"Then in that case we're both going to be late for school!"Sunset exclaimed as she looked back to the clock, making Twilight panic as well.

"We gotta go!"Twilight exclaimed as both girls raced downstairs with Heavy right behind them, they quickly put their shoes on and raced out the door, Heavy then had a plan and took flight as they ran outside. He flew above them and grabbed their arms to help them into the air, he then dropped Twilight so she could fly on her own while Heavy gripped both of Sunset's arms and carried her into the town at high speeds, Twilight caught up and smiled at his brilliance."Great thinking Heavy, now I'm sure we will make it in time,"

As they flew fast, Sunset merely relaxed and took in the amazing sight of the town from the air, finally they saw the school and could even see their friends just getting off the buses, Heavy and Twilight came in for a landing in front of the school entrance, but not without catching the eyes of many students, including an old flame of both girls. Heavy released Sunset from his grip in time to see the girls running up to see the three of them."Howdie everyone, it looks like the three of you are doing mighty fine,"Apple Jack commented.

"We sure are,"Twilight replied.

"Things have gotten a lot better since the other night,"Sunset added, suddenly none other than Flash sentry came up the stairs and greeted them all.

"Twilight Sparkle, I can't believe its you, I mean...you came back,"Flash said as he turned to Sunset."Hey Sunset, It looks like you made a change for the better since we last saw each other."

"Gee, thanks Flash,"Sunset said in a quiet yet slightly disappointed tone. Heavy rose an eyebrow as did Flash upon meeting each other face to face.

"So uh girls? who's the big guy?"Flash asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh sorry where are my manners, Flash this is Heavy Weight, he is a very old friend of mine, Heavy, this is a friend I met on my first trip to this world, Flash Sentry,"Twilight introduced while the guys did not break eye contact.

"Hey, whats up,"Flash greeted.

"Nothing much,"Heavy said as he held both Twilight and Sunset's hands.

"So friends huh? what kind of friends?"Flash questioned as he saw Heavy grip the girls hands.

"Well how about we explain it to you inside, Heavy's just going to wait for us outside,"Twilight said, noticing that Heavy was getting protective of her and Sunset."Now Heavy, if you want you can explore the town, there's a lot to see here, school doesn't last too long here, we'll be back before you know it."

"Okay, just be careful,"Heavy replied as he finally released the girls, the girls and their friends as well as Flash went inside the school while Heavy just went to the statue and laid against the statue and took a nap to calm his nerves, he didn't like the feeling Flash gave him.

Meanwhile everyone entered the school and where immediately given attention by all the students due to the return of Twilight Sparkle, they all cheered and waved them a they walked down the hall. Everyone was having a blast with the attention, except for Flash who was confused and wanted answers to who Heavy was, finally he decided to get their attention."So Twilight, how good of friends are you with that guy?"Flash questioned.

"Well...you see...me, Heavy and Sunset are more than just friends,"Twilight said as they reached Sunsets locker.

"Wait, what do you mean you and Sunset?"Flash asked completely confused.

"Well, you see Flash, where me, Sunset and Heavy come from in most towns and cities it is legal for a stallion to have more than one mare for a companion due to there being way more mares than there are stallions, and well...me and Sunset are both Heavy's mare friends or in your society term...girl friends,"Twilight explained.

"Wait, its legal to have more than one lover?"Apple Jack questioned.

"That's pretty cool,"Rainbow Dash added.

"Yeah, it is legal and after some time, me, Heavy and Twilight came together, so we're both with Heavy now,"Sunset said.

"Oh...well...that's nice to know, good for you then,"Flash finally answered as he casually walked away with a disappointed look on his face.

"What was that all about?"Twilight asked worried for Flash.

"Flash and I still never got over our separation as boyfriend and girlfriend, and i bet he thought that I was never going to have another boyfriend again, besides he really liked you when you first came to this world and seeing you and me with Heavy, I guess all of it was a shock to him,"Sunset explained as she got out some books for her first period class.

"You think he'll be alright?"Twilight questioned.

"Oh don't worry darling, Flash always manages to get back in a good mood in a flash,"Rarity reassured.

"Thanks, so what period are we going to?"Twilight asked.

"Right now for first period, we all have algebra,"Pinkie chimed in excitedly.

"Ooh this is going to be great, I get to learn some knowledge from another world, this is going to be so fun!"Twilight said excitedly as her and the girls then walked casually down the hall way, they walked past the gymnasium, but then cam back to look around and saw that the spring formal wasn't to far away, It was then that they saw vice principle Luna and principle Celestia were overseeing the decorations for the spring formal, and without hesitation the girls went inside to greet them."Principle Celestia, vice principle Luna, hows it going with the decorations."

The sisters turned to see Twilight and her friend and smiled at her visit."Hello Twilight, its good to see you in our school once more, and the preparations are just about done,"Celestia answered.

"Yes, all there really is to do is clean up some spots here and there, so what about you? are you attending school again?"Luna asked.

"Yes I am, I'm really excited to learn more about this world,"Twilight said happily.

"I'm glad you are, so where's that Heavy Weight friend of yours? is he attending a well?Celestia asked.

"Oh no, he's just outside taking a nap by the statue, you don't mind if he just waits out there do you?"Twilight asked back.

"Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt, he wouldn't do anything to disrupt the students would he, I don't mean to judge, but he seems like the ill tempered and rough type,"Celestia pointed out.

"Oh no its okay, he's doing just fine, I'm sure he won't be a bother to anyone while we're here,"Twilight reassured.

"Well that's good to know ahead of time, now shouldn't you all be in class? the bell is about to ring any minute,"Luna pointed out.

"Oh my gosh, we're going to be...TARDIE!"Twilight panicked as her and the girls ran out of the gym in a hurry to get to class, while the principle and vice principle laughed at the whole thing.

Meanwhile a few hour went by and Heavy had finally awoke from his nap, he stretched and yawned before getting up and taking in the fresh air, he then sensed around and felt Twilight and Sunset's presence in the school, he then suddenly felt a strange yet familiar presence making its way here, but he just could not figure out who, for it wasn't the Gryphon he was sensing. Suddenly he was interrupted by someone coming out of the school, he turned and saw that it was Flash Sentry, who looked upset and was approaching Heavy, Heavy stood tall as Flash approached him face to face, they both gave each other hard stares as Flash broke the silence."So...you have both Sunset and Twilight as your girlfriends huh?"Flash said in a tense but quiet voice.

"Yeah, what of it?"Heavy questioned as he stared the teen down.

"I just can't help but wonder, where did you even come from? And how does Twilight and Sunset suddenly love you just like that?"Flash asked loudly.

"We have all known each other since we were but children and when the hay did that even become your business to asked?"Heavy asked in a loud tone.

"I'm just curious, what do they see in you? you look like someone who just looks like a plain old thug, well maybe Sunset would be into you, but I highly doubt Twilight would, so tell me again, what do the girls see in you?"Flash questioned.

"I don't think that's any of your business kid, now do me a favor and get lost, I'd hate to get these hands dirty,"Heavy warned, showing that he was starting to get angry with the questions.

"You see that's what I'm talking about, what would a girl like Twilight Sparkle or even Sunset Shimmer see in a thug like you?"Flash said with his arms crossed. Finally Heavy had enough and instantly snatched Flash up by his neck and lifted him straight up in the air effortlessly and glared at the teen who was now scared and gagging for air.

"Now you listen to me, I don't care what you think of me and I don't care who you are, but in the future, you better watch what you say to me, it just might be the last thing you do,"Heavy threatened as he slowly lowered the teen to the ground."Gee, the Flash Sentry of my world was tougher than this and he was still pathetic compared to me."

Flash took a moment to catch his breath and glared at Heavy."Your crazy! you know what, your not just a thug, your a full blown monster! Your no different than that dark man who came through the portal first!"Flash exclaimed, Heavy's eyes widened and his hair flared up like a gassed blaze, he clenched his fist and began to growl at flash as he began to glow.

"WHAT THE BUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"Heavy yelled at the top of his lungs as he levitated Flash in the air and threatened to punch him.

Meanwhile a few minutes earlier the girls were eating lunch together at a round table, they were laughing and talking about the dance coming up."So wait, are you saying that Heavy is going to be taking both of you to the dance? does he even know how to dance?"Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"We don't really know, honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he did, Heavy was always the fast learner, he had even made up a few magic spells himself, so I don't think dancing would be a problem for him."Twilight answered as she took a bite of an apple.

"I hope this dance formal is like the last one, only better,"Fluttershy said with enthusiasm.

"I betcha it will sugar cube,"Apple Jack agreed. Suddenly Sunset became curious of something else around Heavy's relationship.

"So Twilight, there's something I need to ask you,"Sunset started.

"Sure Sunset, what is it?"Twilight said.

"Well...I know that you two are engaged, so tell me...how do you think the wedding will play out?"Sunset questioned. Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion before smiling honestly.

"To be honest, we haven't made any plans yet, we had to post pone everything to come here and take care of that Gryphon guy, when we're done here, I'm sure when we get back, that's exactly what Heavy's gonna want to focus on,"Twilight explained."You know, If things keep going the way they are, you may even be part of the wedding too."

"You really think so?"Sunset asked.

"I know so, you would be surprised at how gentle and loving Heavy can really be,"Twilight reassured. Suddenly Sunset stood up in a sensing state, Twilight was next to stand up and get a strange feeling, she then turned to Sunset who also turned to her with a serious look."You felt that too right?"

"Yeah, I really got use to what this feeling means,"Sunset replied as her and Twilight came to a conclusion.

"Um girls? what's going on? what's the big problem?"Apple Jack questioned.

"Heavy's angry about something,"Both Twilight and Sunset concluded as they immediately got up and ran for the nearest exit, They came out the back of the school and began to run around the school to get to the front, they suddenly heard a yell coming from around a corner.

"WHAT THE BUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"the voice of Heavy boomed out, they then sprinted and turned the corner and saw Heavy on fire, as he lifted up Flash Sentry and threatened to punch him.

"Heavy Weight stop!"Twilight yelled.

"Don't hurt him Heavy!"Sunset added. Both girls rushed to Heavy and tackled him to the ground, throwing Heavy's concentration off and releasing Flash from his levitation, while Sunset held Heavy down on the ground, Twilight got up and wanted to get to the bottom of things, they did not notice that all the students including their friends came out the front doors to watch the event unfold.

"What is going on here, will one of you explain why you two chose to fight, and Flash will you kindly tell me what made you think you could take on Heavy?"Twilight asked with her arms crossed.

"All I did was ask him what you and Sunset saw in him, and next thing I know he goes completely monster on me,"Flash answered.

"Flash, for one thing, how me and Sunset fell for him is none of your business and I'm sure Heavy told you the same thing, Second it is not a good idea to call Heavy a monster, he hates it when someone calls him that,"Twilight clarified in a very disappointed tone.

"Your lucky we came out here, he almost tore you to pieces,"Sunset added as she turned back to Heavy to try to calm him down."Heavy please, just look at me and Twilight, just calm down okay, we're here for you remember?"

Heavy took a few deep breaths and finally stopped struggling, Sunset kept him held down for a minute more before finally letting him up, he slowly got up and stared down Flash."Next time...you better watch what you say to me boy, next time the girls may not be here to save you,"Heavy warned. Twilight finally left Flash and joined Sunset and Heavy to keep his spirits calm.

"Heavy, I know he shouldn't have said that, I know your mad, but its over now okay, its over,"Twilight reassured Heavy as her and Sunset hugged him. Flash just put his head down in defeat and walked back inside the school completely ashamed, the students just watched as the girls comfort Heavy, suddenly a familiar dark voice sounded in.

"Wow Heavy, and i thought I had a bad temper,"Said the voice. The girls and Heavy turned and saw the evil Gryphon standing tall with his new servant at his side, he smiled while the three glared at him with hate and determination to end him."Gee Heavy, I wonder what your mother would think If she saw you acting like this?"

Heavy's stare intensified by the words."You just shut up and prepare to die okay, now that we found you, this time your not getting away from me,"Heavy said loudly.

"And don't you dare bring his mother into this!"Sunset yelled.

"So do you have anything to say for your self before we take you down for your crimes?"Twilight added. The Gryphon just smiled a he then turned to his new associate and grabbed the hood that hid her face.

"Why yes i do, why would i talk about Heavy's mother...when she can have a few words as well,"the Gryphon answered with a chuckled as he pulled down the hood to reveal his servant.

"What are you talking about? my mother's dead,"Heavy questioned as he looked at the woman, the Gryphon just hook his head in disappointment.

"Oh really? Take a close look at this woman Heavy, see if you recognize her?"the gryphon said through chuckles. They all took a close look at the woman, suddenly Heavy began to recognize the gray skin and the blue hair, as well as the magic signature she gave off that was much like his, he then widened his eyes in pure shock as he almost looked like he was about to cry at who he was seeing.

"M-Mom?"Heavy breathed out in shaky tone as he now knew for a fact that the one he was looking at, was his mother Golden Heart.

**FOR ONE THING I DON'T LIKE FLASH SENTRY MUCH, SO THAT'S THE**

**REASON FOR THE TUSSLE, SECOND, ITS TIME FOR A MOTHER, SON BATTLE!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Heavy, Twilight and Sunset were now staring down the Gryphon servant ready for a fight, but were now in great shock as the enemy revealed none other than Golden Heart, the mother of Heavy Weight, now at his side ready to fight as well. Needless to say, Heavy and the girls were shocked, Heavy shook and widened his eyes as he dropped to his knees in complete devastation, Sunset just stood there with her jaw wide opened as she saw the woman she knew as long as he knew Heavy. Twilight stood tall and gave a sad look as she was finally meeting her colt friends mother for the first time, she then turned to her friends and the other students of Canterlot high as they watched with fear."Everybody! go back inside! It's not safe here any more, go inside immediately!"she yelled, getting the students attention, they all complied and went inside, leaving the trio of lovers to deal with the enemy, the Gryphon then smiled as he turned to Golden Heart.

"Well...what are you waiting for? go to your son,"the Gryphon ordered in a quiet tone in her ear. Golden Heart complied with a nod and slowly started walking towards Heavy an the girls while keeping a blank and emotionless face, Heavy slowly got up and walked to her and acting as if he was going to hug her, the girls however were not buying this.

"This can't be right, Golden Heart died years ago, how is she here?"Twilight questioned a she turned to Sunset for an answer.

"I...I don't know, this isn't possible, but I can feel it...this is the real Golden Heart, but there's something off about her,"Sunset answered as she pointed out the black colored eyes and the blank expression on Golden Heart's face, Twilight's eyes suddenly widened as she felt a familiar feeling come over her, that she had felt many times when fighting an evil enemy.

"Do you feel it?...I feel dark magic coming off her,"Twilight warned as she noticed Heavy was almost within reach of Golden Heart."Heavy no! Its a trap!"

"Get away from her Heavy!"Sunset yelled as her and Twilight ran to stop Heavy from hugging his mom. As Heavy was about to hug his mom, Golden Heart suddenly back flipped and kicked Heavy in the jaw in the process, sending him flying into the air, luckily Twilight flew up and caught him, she then brought him back down to the ground as Golden Heart landed in front of her dark master.

"Heavy, are you okay?"Twilight asked worriedly, as she helped Heavy to his feet.

"I...I don't understand, why would she do that? my mother would never do that,"He said in confusion.

"She's being controlled with dark magic Heavy, she's not in control of herself,"Twilight informed, Sunset just stood in front of the two ready for a fight.

"What did you do to Golden Heart!"Sunset shouted, only getting a small chuckle from the Gryphon.

"Its simple really, all i did was raid Golden's little grave Heavy made for her at that lovely plain of yours, I dug her jar of ashes up, and used a revival scroll infused with dark magic that binds her to my will, now that I have her at my command, I doubt I'll have any trouble dealing with the three of you,"The Gryphon explained with a cocky smile."Go on, tell them what you are."

Golden Heart then stood forward."I am the servant of the my master and a peasant of Dark Star, and my mission...is to...destroy my son,"Golden said with a bit of a struggle, but no one noticed. Heavy felt distraught and shocked by what he just heard as he got up, he then began to walk to her once more as tears formed in hi eyes.

"Mom, Its me mom...don't you remember me?"Heavy asked in a shaky voice, Sunset just stood in front of him and stopped him from progressing any further.

"Heavy, Golden Heart is under his control...we're going to have to fight her,"Sunset said much to Heavy's displeasure.

"I won't fight my own mother, I know she is still in there,"Heavy defiantly said.

"Then your just going to have to stay out of the way Heavy, and leave the fighting to us,"Twilight said as he came to Sunset's side and prepared to fight as well, Heavy was shocked at the girls desire to fight and defend him, but at the same time he was feeling ashamed of himself for not fighting the enemy.

As the girls prepared for a fight, Golden Heart and the Gryphon suddenly sprang towards them, the girls instinctively found their targets and began to fight, As Sunset began go hand to hand combat with golden Heart, Twilight locked arms with the Gryphon and were fighting for control of the battle field. Sunset and Golden Heart went at it hard, Sunset manage to strike a few good blows as she struck Golden several times in the face, but they had no effect as Golden just shook them off like they were nothing. Sunset then blasted a beam of magic at Golden, and in return Golden shot a blast of magic at Sunset, the minute their beams collided and exploded on impact, Sunset jumped into the air, but was met with Golden Heart in her face in the air and was struck back down to the ground by a vicious right hook. Sunset recovered and landed on her feet and threw up a shield as Golden Heart came down to the ground with both fist and smashed Sunset's shield to pieces, Golden then tried to round house kick Sunset, but she manage to dodge the kick and uppercut her opponent away, but Golden manage to land on her feet and shrug off the blow like it was nothing, much to Sunset's surprise."Geez, what is with her? its like I'm fighting a zombie...Golden Heart was anything but a zombie when i first met her,"Sunset thought solemnly as she continued her battle with Golden Heart.

Twilight in the meantime was fighting her own battle with the Gryphon, she manage to over power him in their lock up and punched him in the nose, drawing blood for him already, this made the Gryphon angry and in return he breathed a stream of fire at Twilight, but she manage to dodge it and then swooped in for an Ariel assault. The Gryphon smiled and caught Twilight a she was about to strike him, he held her by the throat and began to strangle her, she turned to Heavy who was still distraught and turned back to the Gryphon and gritted her teeth in anger."I never thought you could ever go so low as to rob the remains of a good unicorn mother and use her to destroy her son, and i thought i had seen it all, you and Dark Star have hit a whole new low,"Twilight said as she then kicked the enemy in the face and took flight to get away from her attacker, the Gryphon recovered and smiled a he joined her in the air.

"We all do what we must to full fill our desires, even if it means taking such drastic measures,"He said as he quickly slashed at Twilight, scratching her arm in the process, this only angered Twilight as their battle continued in the air. Twilight attacked and was punched away by the Gryphon and was grabbed and put in a choke hold, during Sunset Shimmer's battle, she manage to knock Golden Heart back and looked up to see Twilight in trouble and helped by levitating a car from the parking lot and dropping it on the Gryphon's head, knocking him out, making him plummet with the car still on his head and freeing Twilight from his grip. Twilight looked at her downed opponent and then turned to Sunset who was waving at her, showing that she was the one who helped her, Twilight then smiled with gratitude.

"Thanks for the save!"Twilight called out, Sunset gave her a thumbs up, but was then kicked in the nose by Golden Heart and was knocked to the ground, while Sunset struggled to get up, Golden Heart then turned to Heavy and charged right at him with her magic charged up in her fists. Sunset got up and rushed to Heavy's aid but knew she wouldn't make it in time, all she could do was call out to him.

"Heavy! she's coming for you, you have to fight back!"Sunset shouted to the oblivious Heavy. Heavy merely lifted his head just in time to see Golden Heart punch him right in the nose making him stumble back, she then kicked him in the gut and made him scrunged up in pain, the girls couldn't believe he was not fighting back or defending himself from her. He kept taking punches and kicks from his mother till he began to get tipsy, Golden Heart then kicked him in the face making his lip bleed as he flew back and landed on the ground hard, he didn't even bother getting up as his mother hovered over him and reared back a magical fist and stared blankly at her downed son."I'm sorry son, but this is where it ends for you,"Golden said as she prepared to end it.

"Golden Heart! Don't do it!"Twilight yelled as she landed back on the ground and pleaded with the mother, Sunset was next to come up by Twilight's side.

"Please Golden Heart, he's your son, he loves you, even at this moment he still loves you, that's why he's not fighting back Golden Heart, he doesn't want to hurt you,"Sunset explained in a plead. Golden Heart's fist suddenly stopped and shook vigorously and tears began to form in her eyes as she stared back at her son.

"I knew it, your fighting the dark magic aren't you Golden Heart, well you gotta fight harder, this isn't what you want...did you at least want to see your son, think about that!"Twilight said to the confused mother.

"I...I must destroy him, it is what...my master wants,"Golden Heart said with a struggle.

"But that's not what you want Golden Heart, just look at him, do you really want to hurt your own son, I could tell from when i first met you that you would never do anything to hurt Heavy, you love your son and you know it, you don't have to do this,"Sunset said as she inched closer to her.

"But I..."Golden Heart started before looking at Heavy once again, as she stared at her son, she suddenly put down her fist and tears began to stream down her face as she saw tears streamed down Heavy's face as well. She then gripped her mind in pain as she suddenly backed away from Heavy and tried to fight the control of the Gryphon, as Heavy got up, she stared at him with a sad look."Heavy...my son...my little colt, please Heavy...make it stop please."

"W-what do you mean mom, I could never hurt you,"Heavy said in a plead, his mother just shook roughly as she got closer to him.

"Please Heavy...I...I don't want to hurt you either, but I can't fight it any more, he wants me to kill you Heavy...please my son just end it, I want you to put me back to rest, you can't save me,"Golden begged in a grim voice.

"I-I won't,"Heavy defied earning worried looks from Sunset and Twilight.

"Heavy you have to do it, look at her, she's suffering Heavy, she doesn't want to hurt you, but she has no choice, all you can do is...put her out of her misery,"Sunset said grimly said as she held him close.

"Please Heavy, do the right thing,"Twilight said as she took his hand into her own, Heavy still struggled with the choice and turned his head away to hide his tears. Suddenly with the last bit of will power she had left, Golden Heart hatched a plan and turned to her son with a proud look on her face.

"Heavy, you have grown up so much my son, I mean look at you,"she said getting their attention as she gestured to Heavy's appearance."Your an alicorn now, you have to beautiful mare friends and you are the most powerful pony i have ever seen in my life, I'm so proud of you."

"Mom?"Heavy said as he turned back to look at her mom with tear still in his eyes, Golden Heart smiled at her son as she teared up once more.

"Please my son, if anything...let me have one last battle with my son,"she said as she got into a fighting stance."Come now Heavy...Show mommy what you can do."

Heavy suddenly lit up as he remembered her always saying that to him to always get him fired up, and this time it worked again, Heavy dried his eyes and nodded with understanding as he then charged towards his mom with a new feeling of courage in him as him and Golden Heart began to fight, while the girls watched in astonishment.

(**My Name, Naruto Shippuden theme**)

As Heavy came in for a punch, Golden Heart did the same and attempted to punch Heavy as well, their punches connected and sent a shock wave through out the land and almost knocked the girls off their feet. Heavy then saw that Golden Heart cringed in pain from the impact and made a quick punch in her gut and sent her flying into the brick walls of the school, but she only smiled through the pain as she felt her son's power while sliding down to the ground. She got up and ran to Heavy with a smile on her face as she blasted a beam of magic at him, he deflected it with a shield and jumped in the air and came down with a powerful kick to the head that knocked Golden Heart to the ground, she got back up and felt herself getting weak as she tried to punch him again. Finally Heavy had enough and grabbed her fist and crushed it in his hand, he released her and tackled her to the ground and started to unleash a flurry of punches to her face, she tried to block, but she was powerless to stop him, finally she gave in as she felt herself get heavy and was unable to move, at that same time Heavy manage to stop his attack and catch his breath as he looked at his mother who just laid there and smiled at him with a sense of pride for him."My Heavy Weight, my grown up Heavy Weight, I'm so proud of you and i always will be...just for having you for a son,"Golden Heart said as she suddenly fell unconscious while Heavy finally got off her, now completely devastated with what he just did.

(**end of theme**)

"I love you mom, I always will,"Heavy said as he began to sob as he got off his out cold mother, the girls some him sobbing and rushed to him.

"Heavy...you had to do it, you had to,"Twilight said as she took his hand and hugged him for comfort.

"Its okay now Heavy, its over now, you don't need to hurt anymore,"Sunset said trying not to cry. As they held each other, the Gryphon finally awoke from his untimely nap and glared at the trio and was about to blast them with a stream of fire, but before he could even inhale, Golden Heart jumped in front of him and punched him in the nose sending him backwards and landed on his flank."What is wrong with you! your suppose to kill them!"the Gryphon yelled in confusion, Golden Heart only glared at him as she gritted her teeth in fury.

"Not anymore scum, I would never hurt my son, but I'm more than willing to kill you,"Golden Heart said, getting everybody's attention. The Gryphon only smiled as he lifted his hand up and made it glow red, suddenly Golden Heart felt like she was being drained and restrained at the same time, the Gryphon only continued to smile a he continued to use his magic.

"You fool, you are powered by my dark magic, I can easily take it back if i must and well...since you have now defied me, your usefulness is now used up,"the Gryphon said as he drained her of the dark magic she had, making himself stronger with every past second. Golden Heart turned to the trio that looked on with horror and sadness as she then began to disintegrated into ash once more and manage to give them all a small smile.

"Heavy Weight, no matter what happens...I love you son, you have made me so proud to be your mother, the rest is up to you now...full fill your destiny my son,"Golden Heart said as she went back to being a pile of ash. They all teared up for a moment as they once again lost Golden Heart, Heavy and the girls dried their eyes and glared at the enemy while the Gryphon just chuckled at him.

"Now what will you do Heavy? your all alone now, no mentor, no mother, all alone."the Gryphon mocked.

"That's not true!"Sunset shouted as she stood up for both Heavy and Twilight."Heavy has me and Twilight, and he will always have us by his side, i use to fear him, but now i saw through my fear of him and saw a peace loving colt who has powers far beyond belief, but he was alone."I know what that's like, just like Twilight does and i believe that maybe it was destiny that brought us together, because now we can't separate with each other, we are connected and our love and friendship is what made us strong together, I know this because...I have realized my destiny!"Sunset said as her, Heavy and Twilight's eyes glowed white and a rush of power flowed through them.

"W-what is this?"the Gryphon asked in fear.

"It is the power of our love, there is nothing stronger than it, the only fool here was you,"Heavy said as he took the girls hands and an aura of white magic glowed around them, they then put their hands together and formed an enormous orb of white magic, as it grew larger, the sky went black and the wind picked and stung the Gryphon's face, finally the trio unleashed a massive orb of magic at the Gryphon.

"NO! Th-this can't be happening!"the Gryphon yelled as he took off and tried to fly away, but the orb easily caught up to him and he quickly turned around and tried to block it, but he was easily consumed by the orb."**No**...**NO**...**NOOOOOOOOO**!"

As the Gryphon screamed for mercy he was immediately incinerated and reduced to nothing, but dust, the orb exploded and sent a rainbow of colors through out the sky and kicked up a massive storm of dust with it. It was only after a good five minutes that the dust and sparks of rainbow magic began to settle and finally it uncovered Heavy and his girls, as they cleared the dust and saw that the Gryphon was finally destroyed, Heavy sighed as he looked to Twilight and Sunset, they then opened their eyes and looked at Heavy who just stared back with a big smile on his face, Twilight rose an eyebrow at this."Um...Heavy? I know we won and everything, but what are you smiling so big for?"she asked curiously, he then pointed to Sunset Shimmer who looked confused.

"What do i have to do with anything?"Sunset asked as she scratched her back, she then suddenly felt something that felt like feathers on her back, she became confused as Twilight stared at her with a surprise look."Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sunset Shimmer, you...you...just look at your wings!"Twilight exclaimed and pointed at her.

"Wings? what wings?"Sunset said as she looked to her sides and got the shock of her life, the minute she looked to her sides, he was surprised by a pair of orange wings that had grown out of her back, she gripped them and felt their soft feathers as she came to grips with what she now was."I...I have wings, I have wings! I'm an alicorn now!"Sunset yelled in happiness.

"You think that's good...just wait for it,"Heavy said suspiciously.

"Wait for what-"Before Sunset couldn't finish, she then felt a large rush of new found magical power flowing through her like a rushing river, she now felt a power that was unlike anything she had ever felt before, she never even felt this strong when she had Twilight's crown in her possession."Wow, what is this power? It's...incredible"

"You'll get use to it, it just comes with the transformation from unicorn to alicorn,"Heavy explained as he then turned to the pile of ash were his mother once was, he then saw a jar roll in front of him, revealing to be the urn that he put his mothers ashes in. He picked up the urn and magically picked up the ashes and put them back in the urn, as he closed the lid and contain the ashes, the girls came up to him with hopeful smiles.

"At least you got to see her one more time,"Twilight said in a attempt to cheer him up, he just stared at the urn with a solemn look, finally he smiled.

"I know, when we leave this world I'll put her back in her grave...where she belongs,"He said as he held the remains of his mother closely.

"Um guys? the portal has closed,"Sunset said as she pounded away at the portal but only hit solid concrete, but this did not deterr them.

"That's alright, we can just wait for a month until it opens again,"Twilight reassured a she turned to Heavy with a smile, he then nodded in agreement.

"Yes...I suppose we could stay until the portal opens again, you wouldn't mind if we stayed with you until then do you Sunset?"Heavy asked.

"Of course you can Heavy, as long as the three of us are together...It doesn't matter to me,"Sunset said happily as she hugged both of them. It was then that all the students including their friends and even the vice principle and principle came running out of the building in fear, but was soon happy to see all three of them standing together happy and victorious.

"Twilight, Heavy, Sunset! thank goodness your all alright!"Rarity exclaimed.

"I'll say, we saw the whole battle through the window,"Apple Jack added.

"Your all hero's!"Rainbow Dash yelled out with excitement. It was then that they saw Sunset Shimmers new pair of wings and gasp in pure shock.

"Oh...my...Gosh! Sunset Shimmer you have wings now!"Pinkie exclaimed as she jumped for joy.

"Wow Sunset, you look beautiful with those wings,"Fluttershy commented, making Sunset blush with embarrassment.

"Thanks Fluttershy,"Sunset replied softly, It was then that Celestia and Luna came up to them with their arms cross.

"Well...once again the three of you showed courage in the face of danger and now our world is free from the claws of that monster for good, thank you all,"Celestia thanked sincerely.

"Yes and now thanks to these recent events, we will now have to end school early so we can clean up and prepare for the spring formal dance tomorrow,"Luna added, It was then that the crowed of students cheered for an early dismissal and were already going back to the buses to go home, with their work done, Heavy took the hands of his girls and they all walked home to Sunset's house, with Golden Hearts remains in the arms of Sunset, now knowing that she can now rest in peace.

**AND SO ENDS THE GREAT BATTLE OF MOTHER VS SON, AND WITH THE ENEMY**

**NOW PUSHED INTO A CORNER, A MONTH IN THE EQUESTRIA GIRLS WORLD**

**IS THE ONLY THING BETWEEN DARK STAR AND DESTRUCTION AT THE HOOFS**

**OF HEAVY WEIGHT AND HIS MARE FRIENDS**.


	21. Chapter 20

chapter 20

Heavy and the girls were walking home peacefully with his mothers remains in Sunsets arms, now that they were stuck in the human world for a month, all they could do is wait and try to enjoy themselves while they were Sunset was looking at her new wings and coping with the fact that she was now an alicorn, Heavy turned to Sunset, who was still holding Golden Hearts jar carefully and he smiled."You know...I been thinking, if you girls wanted...we could all go to the spring formal, just the three of us, hows that sound?"Heavy said in a happy tone.

"That's a great idea Heavy, oh i knew you would come around,"Twilight said in a happy tone.

"Yeah...but I just realized something,"Sunset pointed out.

"And what would that be?"Heavy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to find some dresses for the dance!"Sunset exclaimed in almost a worried tone.

"Oh my gosh your right! and we need to find Heavy a nice tuxedo for the dance,"Twilight added.

"Wait...what?"Heavy asked with confusion, the girls only smiled slyly at him and the girls took Heavy's arms and began to giggle.

"Heavy Weight...prepare to take a dive into the world of fashion,"Sunset said as her and Twilight began to drag Heavy down town to get suited for the dance.

* * *

Meanwhile in Equestria, Outskirts of the Crystal Empire

Dark Star was still looking around the edges of the Crystal empire for the horn of Sombra, he was now even more stressed as he discovered that his last servant had perished in the other world, he now once again on his own and more frustrated then ever."AHHHHHHH! CURSE CELESTIA AND ALL WHO WORSHIP HER! HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND A BLASTED HORN OF AN EVIL UNICORN!"Dark Star roared at the top of his lungs. He had accidentally yelled so loud that he caught the attention of a Crystal guard that was scouting the borders.

"HALT! stop right where you are Dark Star! there's no escape!"The guard said as he pointed his spear at Dark Star, Dark only chuckled with amusement and stress as he turned and gave the guard a demonic smile.

"Congratulations guard...you caught me,"Dark said through his chuckles.

"Yes well...just don't move and come with me, and maybe there won't be a problem,"the guard said as he came closer to Dark Star.

"Oh there is already a problem,"Dark said sinisterly with a dark smile.

"And what would that be?"the guard questioned.

"YOU!"Dark Star roared as he suddenly made his horn glow and levitated the helpless guard in the air as he panicked and struggled to get free.

"Please I beg you, don't kill me, I have a family, a little filly and everything, please don't!"the guard beg as he struggled, this only made Dark chuckle as he began to squeeze the guard tight.

"Well then, your little filly will just have to grow up without you,"Dark said as he squeezed the guard so tight that his body exploded and blood went everywhere and came down like rain all around Dark Star, Dark only smiled as the blood rain finally stopped and he plopped down in exhaustion with his search."Well that was fun...But how do i find the blasted horn, is it hidden or something?...Where is it?"

"You will never find it upon the soil,"A deep an evil voice sounded out in Dark's head, alerting Dark Star as he immediately got up and looked around.

"Who goes there? who dares to sneak up on one such as me?!"Dark yelled with confusion.

"My...I must say, I have never seen that much twisted evil in a long time, you may very well be worthy of my power,"The voice rung out again, irritating Dark Star.

"Your power?! I'm looking for the horn of Sombra fool! what are you, king Sombra himself?"Dark questioned.

"Yes...I AM SOMBRA YOU FOOL!"the voice introduced in a roar, sparking Dark's interest.

"Really?...I suppose i should be honored to meet you, but I have no time for a greeting, and the only fool here are ones that dare to call me one!"Dark warned at the voice of Sombra.

"Oh please dark one, i do apologize for my ignorance...please tell me who you are then,"Sombra asked in a heavy and dark sarcastic voice.

"I am Dark Star, the newest wielder of dark magic, and soon to be the new ruler of Equestria, that is when i get your horn of course,"Dark Star stated with composure and waited for an answer.

"Of course,"Sombra simply replied

"Let me guess, your going to try and stop me right?...well just to give you fair warning, I'm not like the other whelps, I have grown more powerful than any pony, even Celestia, I am not afraid of you,"Dark boasted.

"Maybe...but your not as powerful as this Heavy Weight character I hear about now a days, now he is definitely something to behold,"Sombra commented, and making Dark grit his teeth in fury.

"Don't ever say that name, especially in front of me, Heavy Weight will rue the day he messed with me"Dark growled making Sombra chuckle again.

"Whatever...now listen, I am actually here to help you get the horn, but the problem is that you were so foolish and blind, you didn't realize that you practically gave the horn to your servant,"Sombra said mysteriously.

"What do you mean? I would never give my chance at ruling Equestria to a lowly servant, what are you talking about?"Dark questioned in confusion.

"You really are a cumbersome fool...let me explain it to you,"Sombra said as he cleared his throat for more words."When i was defeated, my horn was blown far away from my kingdom, before i could find somepony to take a hold of my horn, it was founded by princess Celestia herself, when she realized what it was she took my horn and put it in a place that only her, Heavy Weight and Twilight Sparkle knew of, It is also the place that you and your servant went to pick up the surprise for Heavy."

Dark was at a lost for word and kept trying to think of what the dark king was talking about, finally as he thought back to where he and his servant went to steal the remains of Heavy's mother, it hit him with devastating force and angered him as well."THE URN! ITS IN THE URN! I HAD IT IN MY HOOFS...AND I GAVE IT AWAY TO MY SERVANT...AND I HAD NO IDEA!"Dark roared loudly.

"Yes...I told you that you were a fool, now keep your voice down before you get caught by another guard,"Sombra commanded with a smug tone.

"I do not take orders from a voice, especially the voice of a king that was so easily defeated by one such as Cadence...or that baby dragon as i have heard the story be told,"Dark mocked and chuckled.

"Are you going to keep mocking me?! or do you want my horn? cause i can get it for you if you will just be silent and listen for a moment,"Sombra enticed getting Dark interested.

"Very well...king Sombra, how do i get the horn?"Dark asked with a wicked smile.

"Simple, you must wait for a month, the path to the dimension where those troublesome fools went is now cut off from our world...temporarily, but it will reopen in about a month, when it does, you will go through the portal and get my horn from the jar and you will have all the powers of darkness you could ever want, but there is a catch,"Sombra explained.

"And what would that be?"Dark asked with a sneer.

"If you want to be a ruler, you must first take over the Crystal empire before you can set your sights on Equestria and you will need to do a little task right after you achieve the horn to make it so,"Sombra explained.

"What would that be?"Dark asked impatiently.

"For now I just need you to go hide out and wait for the next thirty moons until the portal reopens, then you must get that horn, when you do, I will explain the rest step by step for you when you have It...understood?"Sombra questioned with authority.

"Fine, have it your way, if it means i get to rule this world, I suppose i have no choice,"Dark snorted as he began to walk away from the empire in a huff.

"Good...very good...You are going to be a great heir to my throne my new friend...you better be grateful for the gift i am giving you fool, for i cannot stand the wretched love that spreads through out my empire any longer, but with our combine evil, not even the love of Cadence and Shining Armor will be able to stop us!"Sombra roared as his voice faded away, leaving Dark Star to sigh in relief.

"Gee wiz, I thought he would never shut up, so now i get to wait another month till i can get what i desire, just wonderful,"Dark said in relief as he teleported away as if nothing happened.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Crystal palace

The royal sisters and the two rulers of the Crystal Empire were gathered around the mirror to the other world and were now worried as they discovered that the portal was now sealed, knowing that Heavy and Twilight were now trapped for a month in the new world. But in the wake of all that worry, princess Celestia was the one that was most worried about what was happening and allowed a stray tear to run down her cheek as she gently rubbed the mirror in grief, catching the attention of all the royalties."Aunt Celestia, is there something wrong?"Cadence questioned.

Celestia turned to see everypony looking at her with concern a she then turned to hide her confliction with the events that were taking hold."Sister, what is wrong? why do you look so sad and in such grief?"Luna now questioned.

"It's nothing really, I'm fine,"Celestia defended, but Luna was not easily fooled.

"Sister, I know when something is troubling you, I can sense your grief Tia, you can tell me sister, what is troubling you?"

"I...its just that I...I could tell that Heavy has not forgiven me for what happened to him all those years ago,"Celestia started, gaining the attention of everypony.

"Sister, you are still holding onto that battle you had with him? and why would you even want that monsterous stallions forgiveness? he has proven to be nothing but an ungrateful student with nothing but raw power at his hoof,"Luna pointed out.

"That's exactly what I thought, but once i learned of what he suffered through and what good he waqs really doing, I have come to relized that he is just misunderstood, he can actually be a great guy when you get to know him,"Shining Armor pointed out.

"Even so, he is nothing but a dangerous pony and he needs to be brought under control at least before he does more damage to Equestria,"Luna said loudily.

"That's the thing Luna...we can't bring him under control, we failed to do just that and we almost paid for it with our lives, the only thing that ever brought him under control was..."Celestia started before realizing something.

"Well...don't stop now sister, what did bring him under control?"Luna questioned impatiently.

"Love,"Celestia answered.

"Love?"all the royalties questioned.

"Yes...that is it...love is what calmed him in the wake of fury, and there were only three ponies that manage to use love to stop him when he lost control,"Celestia continued, receiving raised eyebrows from everypony.

"Who were those three ponies Aunt Celestia?"Cadence questioned with curiosity.

"Well Golden Heart was one, she was Heavy's mother, she was a very kind and loving mother for Heavy, just the sound of her voice kept Heavy calm and very happy as he grew up until...she died, Heavy went down hill after that,"Celestia explained

"Oh...I had no idea of this information...perhaps my words were somewhat judgmental of him, I insulted without understanding the history of his life,"Luna said with a bit of guilt.

"Twilight was another one Right? I could feel the love radiating off those two, they had a bond that was much like the one me and Shining have, completely in separable,"Cadence said as she stared at Shining with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, if his mom was the first and Twilight was the second, who was the third pony?"Shining questioned with confusion.

"It was...Sunset Shimmer...she was the other,"Celestia answered much to the surprise of everypony.

"What? But Sunset was bullied by him like you said, when did he ever listen to her?"Luna asked.

"Sunset always talked about how much she liked Heavy, and i believed that it was possible that he may like her as well, there were times that Heavy would play rough with the guards and when ever i wasn't around, Sunset was there to calm him down before he could do any real damage to the guards, though she would later on take the rest of the punishment, though i could never catch him in the act,"Celestia kept explaining.

"So...do you think there may still be feelings between Heavy and Sunset as well, I could not sense through the portal to be sure, but I definitely sensed love earlier and lots of it,"Cadence questioned.

"Yes...and maybe more than i could have foreseen...I get the feeling there was more to all three students meeting under my wing and falling in love with one another than I could have thought possible, It may have very well have been fate that brought them together under my wing,"Celestia said with a smile."I get the feeling that when they return, we will be faced with not a couple, but a herd."

"Wow, that's going to go over real well with dad, he already doesn't like Heavy being with Twilight, let alone this,"Shining said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes...I just hope he can forgive me for what i have done to him and maybe...me and him can at least be friends again, I can't help but still treasure him like a son,"Celestia said in a solemn tone.

"Trust me princess, he will come around in time, he may be an angry stallion, but he never stays angry for too long,"Shining reassured making Celestia smile a bit, Suddenly a Crystal guard bursted into the room in a panic and almost ran into the royal sisters as he was frantic and scared.

"Prince Shining Armor, princesses Celestia,Luna and Cadence, we have had a sighting of Dark Star on the borders of the empire, he...killed a lone guard in a very gruesome way and disappeared mysteriously,"The guard explained.

"What! how dare he step hoof into our kingdom and slaughter one of our own, that does it, we need to send out parties of our best guard and hunt this monster down before he kills again,"Cadence said as she got furious at the news.

"We agree, we must find this alicorn monster now, we cannot wait for Heavy and Twilight return, we must do what we can do in the mean time,"Luna said as her and the others ran out of the room, except for Celestia who stared back at the mirror.

"Aunt Celestia, are you coming?"Cadence asked as she peeked back into the room to see Celestia still staring at the mirror, she then turned to Cadence and smiled.

"Yes Cadence, I'm coming,"Celestia said as she slowly left the room, but not before turning back to the mirror with her smile as she left"Good luck...my three very faithful students."

**WELL THAT WAS FUN A BIT, THERE ARE STILL MANY THINGS TO**

**COME IN THE FUTURE SO STAY TUNED.**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Twilight and Sunset Shimmer were now dragging Heavy Weight into a clothing store and had manage to sit him down as he looked around the store to the lines of clothing, jewelry and shoes that seem to surround him and overwhelm him. The girl just giggled at his astonishment and went over to the counter and rung the service bell, suddenly their friend Rarity appeared with shoes in her hand as she walked out of an isle and smiled to her two friends as she approached them."Why hello girls, and what could i do for three of my best friends,"Rarity asked surprising Heavy that she considered him a friend while she put the shoes down.

"Hey Rarity, we're just looking for some dresses for the dance tomorrow,"Sunset answered, suddenly Twilight joined in.

"And we need to find a good outfit for Heavy, you wouldn't perhaps have a nice suit for him do you?"Twilight questioned, only making Rarity smile proudly.

"Why darling, of course i do and you know something else, I already know the perfect outfits for the two of you,"Rarity said as she inspected both girls closely, she then turned to Heavy Weight and sized him up."But finding a suit for Heavy will be challenging, I can honestly say that i have never worked with a man of his size before."

"That's alright Rarity, just take your time, we're in no hurry,"Twilight reassured.

"Oh don't worry about it girls, I do like a challenge, but first we will start with the two of you,"Rarity said as she gestured the girls to the dressing room."You don't mind if i barrow the girls do you Heavy?"

"No...It's...quite alright,"Heavy nervously said as he waited patiently while Rarity moved the girls into the dressing room, but not before setting Golden Hearts jar on a small table next to Heavy. When the girls disappeared into the room, Heavy looked around and saw a magazine on fashion, he rolled his eyes and finally took up the magazine and began to read it with curiosity. After a few moments of reading the magazine, Heavy was overwhelmed by all the clothes and outfits that these humans wear, he rubbed his temples to soothe the headache he gained as he tossed the magazine away in confusion. Finally he heard the curtains to the dressing room open and got up to look and what he saw amazed and infatuate him as he saw the girls in their new outfits. Twilight wore a long purple dress that almost covered her feet with a deep purple ribbon tied around her waist, she wore deep purple heels and wore a flower bracelet on her right wrist; Sunset had the same thing only her dress was deep red with orange ribbon around her waist, she had orange heels and instead of a bracelet, she had a pin in her hair that was the same as her cutie mark. Heavy blushed furiously and his jaw nearly dropped, while the girls merely giggled at his excitement and posed for him.

"So Heavy, do you like the dresses?"Twilight teased through her giggles.

"I think he does,"Sunset teased as well as she gave him one last pose.

"Trust me ladies, I do believe he likes them very much,"Rarity joked as she too saw him blushing and finally walked over to him."Now then Heavy Weight, I must measure you and find your special attire for the dance, come with me please."

Rarity had then took Heavy's hand and dragged him to the dressing room, as she struggled with him, he did not take his eyes off the girls and made him curious of them, they merely found his infatuation for them adorable and funny."It's okay Heavy...we're not going anywhere,"Sunset joked as Heavy disappeared behind the dressing room. Heavy finally stopped blushing as Rarity pulled out her measuring tape and began measuring his body, she started with the legs, and worked her way to his arms which proved challenging to wrap the tape around his arms, her final challenge came as she was trying to measure Heavy's torso, his body had proven hard to maneuver around it and she even almost fell down trying to reach his shoulders, finally she finished and wiped the sweat from her forehead in exhaustion, she then put the tape away and smiled.

"Well that was quite an adventure, and believe it or not i know the perfect outfit for you, just wait here for a moment, you are going to love this,"Rarity said proudly as she left the room.

"Okay,"Heavy said to himself as he sat down to wait. It was only after a few minutes that Rarity returned with a large suit with a black tie and blue stripes on his tie, the suit had golden buttons on it and even had a pocket watch hanging out the left chest pocket, as he marveled at his suit Rarity smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Well don't be nervous, I'll just give you privacy while you try it out,"Rarity said as she left the room once more to give Heavy his privacy. A few moments later, Heavy walked out in the suit and instantly caught the girls attention as he stood tall to show himself off.

"Oh Heavy...you look so handsome,"Twilight complimented.

"I agree, thank you Rarity, once again you have proven yourself a master fashinista,"Sunset added, gesturing to Rarity.

"Why thank you girls, the real challenge was measuring him, but then the rest was history,"Rarity boasted.

"So...do you like it Heavy?"Twilight asked, gaining a blush from Heavy.

"Yes, it is...nice,"Heavy said with a smile.

"Oh I'm glad to hear you say that darling, now then lets get down the business shall we,"Rarity said as she walked over to the register and rung up their purchases. Sunset paid for the outfits and they were bagged and given to Heavy to carry while Sunset once again took up Golden Hearts urn, as the girls left Heavy had secretly went back and asked for something else, and to his surprise Rarity had the item he wanted and gave it to him while blushing and patting him on the back. Finally he left with the clothes and was going home to Sunset's place, as they walked, Heavy couldn't help but notice that Sunset's wings are new and she may need help learning how to use them, finally as they were almost home he walked in front of the girls and suddenly teleported the bags with their new outfits away.

"Heavy? whats wrong? and where did you teleport the bags?"Twilight questioned confusingly.

"I just couldn't help but realize something, Sunset has wings now and well...she may need some help learning how to fly, and don't worry about the clothes, their up in Sunset's room,"Heavy explained with a sly smile, at first Twilight was confused, but Heavy did his best to cut off his growing connection to Sunset and send Twilight a little mind message and patted his pocket to get her attention and finally her eyes widened with a twinkle once more and smiled big as she caught on to Heavy's trick.

"You know what Heavy, your right, why don't you teach Sunset how to use her wings and i will get things situated for tonight, since it's probably going to be special,"Twilight said with a sly smile, as she took Golden Hearts urn.

"What are you two up to now, you guys are always trying to play games with me,"Sunset pouted as they came to her house, as Twilight went inside, she turned to the two of them and winked.

"You'll see soon enough Sunset,"Twilight said as she went inside, leaving the two of them alone. Sunset turned to Heavy, who was merely smiling as he took her hand and guided her to the backyard, as they made it to the back yard Heavy backed up a few feet while Sunset put her hands to her hips in confusion.

"Oh come on Heavy, just tell me what the your little plan is this time?"Sunset asked impatiently.

"If you can learn to fly...I'll tell you, or better yet...I will show you,"Heavy said in a calm and happy voice. Sunset sighed and began trying to flap her wings, it took some straining. but she manage to flap her wings and even began to hover for a moment, but then she suddenly lost her balance and fell on her rear, needless to say, Heavy actually seemed impressed."Wow...not bad Sunset, your already off the ground...impressive."

"Oh your just saying that Heavy...I know this is unusual to you but...how did you do it?"Sunset questioned as she got up and rubbed her sore rear.

"It's actually simple, the only trick is that you need to think with your wings, not your magic,  
you have think very light on your feet, if you focus on other things, you will not be able to hold your flight and you need to make sure that your wings flap in perfect sync,"Heavy explained as he straighten out her wings, took both of her hands into his own and sprouted out his own wings as he looked at her face to face."Now then, how about we try this...you hold onto me and we'll flap together and see if we can reach past the clouds, hows that sound?"

Sunset blushed as she held his hands and looked upon Heavy with deep love as he began to flap his wings, she did not break eye contact with him, but she then began to flap her wings and began to float up with Heavy as they slowly floated into the sky. Suddenly Heavy let her hands go as she snapped out of her eye contact and looked around to see that she was already flying and going higher in the air."I'm doing it Heavy! I'm doing it! but how do i move around?!"Sunset asked with excitement.

"Just lean where you want to go, remember to keep your wings flapping in sync,"Heavy answered as he turned around and smiled to her slyly."Now then my little flyer, lets see if you can follow me."

Suddenly Heavy began flying through the clouds and leaving Sunset's sight, at first she panicked, but luckily she calmed down and leaned forward and gradually began to fly forward at a good fifteen miles an hour, she felt the rush of the sky and the wind through her hair and lifted up her head to enjoy the comforting breeze of the sky. She then stopped and looked around, but could not find Heavy any where, she then looked up and leaned up to go up, she began to flap her wings fast and began to ascend through the thick clouds, the clouds moisture began to get her face, but she brushed them aside and even pushed them aside a she saw a bright orange and red light at the end of the sea of clouds. She became drawn to the light as she began to feel Heavy's presence at the end of the light, as she pushed her way through, she was overwhelmed by the most amazing sight of her life. She was now staring at a wondrous sunset that lit up the clouds with the wonderful colors of red orange and purple, she became so amazed by the sight that she did not see Heavy right behind her and was startled as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Heavy! oh my Celestia you shouldn't scare me like that,"Sunset said as she panted from the scare.

"Sorry...just wanted to surprise you, besides...you learned how to fly,"Heavy said with an impressed and loving tone.

"Does this mean I get to learn what your little plan was?"Sunset said with a cocky smile as she put her hands on her hips.

"It was never a plan...just a form to get things jut right for the moment,"Heavy said as he reached into his pocket and turning her around to look at the sunset.

"What moment? and why are am i looking at the sun?"Sunset asked, while Heavy pulled out something in his pocket.

"Sunset...awhile back, I felt my mind and body fully connect with Twilight when i proposed to her at the twilight, we have never felt closer and so happy to be together and knowing that we would be together forever, I know this is all sudden and came by so fast but...I feel that same kind of connection with you as we're watching the sunset."Heavy explained as he looked at the hand that was holding something inside it.

"So...what is Heavy? what do you want to tell me?"Sunset said as she blushed greatly. Finally Heavy flew in front of her and held something out with his index finger and his thumb, as Sunset looked closer at it, she put her hands over her mouth in great surprise and instantly began to tear up as she was looking at a golden gleaming ring. Heavy smiled as he and Sunset slowly landed on a cloud and stood there as Heavy kneeled down and presented the ring to her while she stood their completely shocked.

(**All You Wanted, Michelle Branch**)

"Sunset Shimmer...I have been a selfish and abusive jerk to you in the past, and now I look back at it in shame and guilt of all the pain i had dealt to you. But now I'm different and I really love you, just as I love Twilight, I want you both in my life and I am willing to wait as long as it takes to make you trust me again, I promise that I will love you and treat you the way you should have been before i was a thug, If you say no I understand, and if you need to wait longer...I can wait, but please answer me this...Sunset Shimmer...will you marry me and join me and Twilight as a herd?"Heavy proposed as his eyes twinkled with hope, Sunset finally removed her hands from her mouth to reveal a very loving smile and tears streaming down her face as she got to her knee's and took one of his hands.

"Heavy Weight...all my life I loved you, but I never had the courage to tell you, but now...I feel so much stronger now that we are together and I always trusted you no matter what happened between us...and my answer...is yes...yes I will marry you, I want to be with you and Twilight,"Sunset answered as she dried her tears of joy, showing off a twinkle in her eyes as well and held up her hand, allowing Heavy to slip on the engagement ring onto her ring finger. They then shared a long passionate kiss as the last light of the sunset glimmered of them and was replaced by the twinkling stars of the twilight, finally they broke from their kiss.

"I love you Sunset Shimmer,"Heavy said happily.

"I love you too Heavy Weight,"Sunset replied in a happy tone as well.

(**End Of song**)

"Here...hold onto me, lets teleport back to Twilight, she can feel us now and she is already excited for us,"Heavy informed as he held Sunset close and teleported with her back to the living room. Upon coming back into the living room of the house, they took a moment to shake off the fast traveling and looked around to see Twilight smiling happily at the door way with her arms behind her back, they both smiled at her as they approached her with the news.

"So how did it go?"Twilight said in a slight seductive voice.

"Well...I learned how to fly and well...Heavy asked me to marry him,"Sunset said in a nervous tone as she dragged her boot on the ground.

"Really? and what did you say?"Twilight said in the same tone.

"I said...yes,"Sunset answered nervously, both Sunset and Heavy were hugged by Twilight and kissed on their cheeks by the very happy Twilight.

"Oh I'm so happy for both of you, now we can be a herd, this is so amazing,"Twilight said with excitement, finally she calmed down and smiled at them."We have to celebrate this."

"How do you want to celebrate Twilight?"Sunset asked, Twilight and Heavy smiled slyly and guided her to the dining room where three bowls of salad and three things of passion fruit laying on plates at the table. They all sat down at the table an began to eat their food with big smiles on their faces, as Sunset finished her passion fruit, she began to feel hot and much more infatuated as she looked upon Heavy and Twilight with love in her eyes, they both smiled and finished their food and began to feel the same way as they manage to get out of their seats. As they both walked over to the heated up Sunset, Heavy gradually picked Sunset up and carried her in his arms out of the dining room with Twilight right behind them and smiling with blush as the fruit got to her as well."Where are we going?"

"We're going upstairs...to celebrate...if its alright with you?"Heavy asked as he stared into Sunsets eyes with pure passion and love as they went up the stairs. Sunset merely smiled and began to kiss Heavy with tongue, making Twilight get excited, but quickly containing herself knowing whats going to happen.

"I guess that's a yes,"Twilight said as they came up the stairs and made it to Sunsets room before their kissing got more vigorous, as they entered Twilight began to close the door as she said one more thing."I think this is going to be an interesting night, I hope you two have fun."Twilight uttered as she closed behind them to enjoy the passionate night they were about to have.

**I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHERE THAT'S GOING,**

**CHECK OUT HEAVY WEIGHTS LOVE LIFE WHEN YOU WANT,**

**NEXT TIME, A LOT OF FUN AT THE DANCE AND AFTER THE DANCE**.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(**This is Our Big Night, Equestria girls**)

The day after had finally came and with it, the spring formal was tonight and Heavy Weight and the girls were getting ready for the Spring formal, It was the late afternoon at the house of Sunset Shimmer and everyone was frantic to prepare. Heavy was in Sunset's room while the girls changed in the bathroom, he had put on the suit Rarity gave him at the store and was adjusting it to his comfort, he looked at it in the mirror as his stare trailed from his golden buttons, to his black tie with blue stripes as he adjusted it to make it straight, he barely even recognized himself anymore, he looked like a snobby rich pony rather than his usual warrior like self as a fighter. The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and the girls stepped out in their dresses, on top of their dresses and heels, they had put glitter at the bottoms of their dresses for more shine and even put purple eye shadow on for a more glamorous look, Heavy looked on with amazement and infatuation as he watch the girls walk to him with smiles on their faces.

"So...what do you think Heavy? Do we look good?"Twilight asked with a sly smile.

"You both look...beautiful,"Heavy replied in an affectionate tone, while the girls giggled at him with excitement.

"Aww your so sweet Heavy, and you look very handsome in your suit and tie,"Sunset said while adjusting his collar.

(**End of Song**)

"Thank you, well I guess we should be going now,"Heavy said as he extended his hands to the girls who gladily took his offer and walked with him down the stairs, but before they could even get out the door, Heavy stopped and almost forgot something as he looked around completely worried."I almost forgot...Twilight where did you put-"

Twilight put a finger on Heavy's lips to stop his small panic and smiled as she knew what was troubling him."It's okay Heavy, I put her over there,"Twilight said softly as she gestured to the living room, they all looked in and saw that Golden Heart's urn was on a shelf above the TV in the living room, Heavy sighed in relief and smiled."I put her there so we could see her anytime we want, and...she will be there to see you, and to keep being proud of you."

Heavy and sunset's hearts melted at Twilight's kind words and gesture as Heavy kissed Twilight passionately while Sunset kissed her on the cheek."I think that was a wonderful thing you did for her Twilight,"Sunset complimented.

"Thanks Sunset...so how do you want to get to the dance?"Twilight questioned while Heavy opened the door.

"Well...Sunset's already getting good at flying, do you two want to fly to the dance?"Heavy asked as they stepped outside.

"Really?...It took me at least a month or two to learn from Rainbow Dash,"Twilight said in confusion.

"It was actually easy when i got use to flapping my wings in at the same time,"Sunset said as she flapped her wings."Now if only I could control all this alicorn power."

Sunset accidentally lifted her hands up and blasted a large beam of green magic into the sky and it exploded, destroying the clouds that circled around the sky, she blushed with embarrassment and was patted on the back by Heavy."Don't worry, Twilight can teach you about that, she has more self control over magic than me,"Heavy said, gaining a smile from Twilight.

"I guess your right, well...what are we waiting for! lets get to the dance!"Sunset said as she sprang into the air and flew slowly towards the town.

"Well...maybe she could use a little more work with her flying,"Heavy said as he and Twilight watched Sunset struggle to stay a flight. They both then took flight and quickly joined Sunset in the air and gripped her arms to help her stay afloat in the air, they all looked over the town as they flew above it and took in the lit up sights of the town, they then looked to each other and exchanged loving thoughts between each other due to their connection they all have now with one another. Finally they all turned their heads back to the town as they saw the school lit up with many lights and kids with glow sticks illuminating the building, as they then saw all their friends at the front of the school, They all smiled with excitement as they flew down and came in for a landing, Heavy landed first and lifted his hands up to take the girls hands so they would have a soft landing, as they landed the girls all clapped for the three, while most of the girls wore older attire from the fall formal, Rarity wore a poofy deep purple dress with her regular purple boots and wore her hair up in a bundled and curled style."I must say, that was quite the grand entrance,"Rarity complimented.

"Yeah, I gotta say, you three make quite the little um...herd,"Apple Jack added.

"Oh, I like the dresses you two are wearing, you both look like princesses,"Fluttershy said with a blush.

"Aww thanks Fluttershy,"Sunset said as she hugged her.

"Yeah...actually in a way...we kind of are princesses now,"Twilight said gesturing to the fact that they were both alicorns now.

"That's true, Equestria might need to make room for another princess,"Heavy joked making all the girls laugh except for Sunset who looked on with a solemn look, but she kicked the feeling aside and smiled.

"Perhaps that's true...so why don't we all go inside and get the party started,"Sunset said in an excited tone.

"Awwww yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!"Rainbow Dash yelled with excitement as she raced into the school.

"Yeeeeaaaah party! wooooo hoooo!"Pinkie cheered as she raced in after Rainbow Dash. Everyone laughed at all the excitement and gradually went inside the school for the dance, they walked through the halls like a popular group of kids, gaining looks of amazement from girls in all kinds of dresses, and guys in tuxedos and suits, they would just wave and smile while Heavy actually enjoyed the attention for a change. While they played it safe acting casual, Rarity was all too excited to show off her big purple dress to the people and walked with swagger while posing for all to see, everyone just rolled their eyes and giggled at Rarity's enthusiasm as they finally entered the gymnasium. Inside they saw a bunch of kids dancing in the center including Rainbow Dash who was dancing wildly with a guy who looked like the wonder bolt flier Soarin, as they all entered they heard music being played by the human version of Vinyal scratch.

(**Pressure, Paramore, music playing in gym**)

"Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, It is very good to see you again,"Said a familiar voice, they all turned to see principle Celestia in a yellow dress that only had one strap on her shoulder and her regular high heels, behind her was vice principle Luna in the same type of dress and heels only hers was midnight blue.

"Oh hello principle Celestia, hello vice principle Luna, its nice to see you too, and I love your dresses,"Sunset and Twilight complimented.

"Why thank you girls, and I must say you both look very beautiful in your dresses too,"Luna complimented back.

"Yes and I must say girls, your boyfriend looks great in that suit,"Celestia said looking at Heavy who just stared back.

"Thank you...it was Rarity's expertise that landed me this suit,"Heavy said acknowledging Rarity's work.

"Oh Heavy, you are too kind darling,"Rarity said with a blush.

"Indeed, so I take it that you are enjoying your first time in our world?"Celestia questioned, getting a raised eye brow from Heavy.

"Yes...it is...fun here, I even feel as if I am a lot more...in control of myself,"Heavy stated in a smart tone as if he was saying it to princess Celestia.

"Well...that's good to know...wouldn't want there to be any trouble now,"Celestia stated back in a smart tone, Heavy just glared slightly and kissed both girls on the fore head.

"I'm going to get a drink for all of us, you get started without me,"Heavy said as he finally released the girls hands and left to get punch. They both shrugged their shoulders and walked to the dance floor and began to dance with their friends, while they danced like ponies, everyone joined in and did the pony dance, while Rainbow Dash broke dance with Soarin, just as she promised. Pinkie Pie just bounced all over and rocked out to the beats Vinyal was jamming with. Finally after a solid moment of dancing the girls sat down on chairs against the wall and began to talk with the principle and vice principle.

"So Twilight, tell us about Heavy Weight, I couldn't help but hear all the buzz that kept going around the hall ways about him from the students,"Celestia said with curiosity.

"Well...to put it short, he was a sibling student with both me and Sunset Shimmer, he was the top student under the wing of our mentor, he was rough around the edges at times, but once you get to know him, he can be a very loving stallion or in this worlds case...a loving man,"Twilight explained.

"Yes and we recently heard that um...both of you are with him, is that normal for you back in your world?"Luna asked confusingly.

"Yes, it actually is, back in our world there are a lot more mares then there are stallions, so in many parts of Equestria, it is legal to have more than one mare in a group, and well...we both fell for Heavy, heck we even started to fall for each other,"Sunset said, gaining a playful giggle from Twilight. Both principle and vice principle looked at Each other with confusion and looked to the girls.

"Yeah, it is kind of weird, but hey we don't judge and besides, it would be a nightmare if we didn't have a lot of boys around our world, not enough boys to date, not enough boys to marry, not enough boys to admire you...especially in such wonderful attire,"Rarity said dramatically, while gesturing to her dress.

"By the way, where is Heavy? I thought he was gettin punch,"Apple Jack questioned.

"He's in the bathroom...and currently washing his face,"Both Twilight and Sunset said almost simultaneous.

"How did you both know that?"Fluttershy asked curiously, clearly surprised.

"It's the connection we all share, its actually kind of strange, but nice really,"Twilight answered.

"Yeah, Its like we can sense his presence, feel his emotions and even read each others thoughts,"Sunset added.

"That's...pretty cool I guess, well I wish the best for all of you,"Apple Jack said with honesty, putting her hand over her heart.

"Aww thanks Apple Jack,"Twilight said with joy. Suddenly Twilight felt a poke on her shoulder and turned to see none other than Flash Sentry in a tuxedo with a red bow tie giving off a frown."Oh...hey Flash, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine...can we talk for a moment?"Flash said in a low tone, worrying Twilight and Sunset, as well as the others.

"Sure Flash...I guess we could talk,"Twilight said in a fake happy voice, she then turned to Sunset and whispered."Try to keep Heavy focused on you, if he senses that I'm talking to Flash, he may get protective again, just keep his mind on you."

"Got it,"Sunset whispered back, as Twilight walked over to a corner to talk.

"So what was that about?"Fluttershy asked worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Twilight just needs to talk to Flash, and after yesterday's incident I'm going to have to keep Heavy's mind on me so he doesn't lose his cool seeing Flash around Twilight,"Sunset said as she concentrated on Heavy who was still in the bathroom and got his attention.

"Lose his cool?"Luna questioned fearfully.

"Well he better not lose his cool in our gymnasium, it took us a lot of work to put this together and I don't want anything to get destroyed,"Celestia warned.

"That's what I'm trying to prevent,"Sunset informed as she focused on Heavy.

Meanwhile Twilight and Flash walked over to a corner of the gym and stood there and began to talk about an issue Flash was having and almost got beat up over."So Twilight, who is this guy really...and when did he suddenly come into the picture?"Flash asked with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean Flash, I told you that I knew him my whole life,"Twilight said in confusion.

"Well its just...I...thought...you and me...could have been,"Flash was suddenly stopped by Twilight sighing deeply.

"Flash...I know where your going with this...maybe there was something between us before, but now...I love Heavy , we're even going to get married in time, and him and Sunset are the ones I want to be with...I'm sorry Flash,"Twilight explained, much to Flash's disappointment.

"Seriously! what do you see in him, when I looked into that guy's eyes, all I saw was a..."Flash started loudly, gaining a few looks from people, but he stopped when Twilight glared at him.

"Don't you dare say it Flash,"Twilight warned gritting her teeth.

"Say what?"Flash asked.

"I knew what word you were about to use, and in case you forgot, saying that word is what almost got you beat up by Heavy,"Twilight said a little loudly.

"So! I'm not afraid of him!"Flash bravely yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the gym.

"Well you know what Flash, you should be, now can you please just stop, your making a scene,"Twilight said in an angry tone.

"Well why won't you tell me about this monster, is he making you do this! does he hurt you or something? Tell me!"Flash yelled.

"Good bye Flash,"Twilight quickly said, now angry with Flash, but not before getting grabbed by the arm by Flash."Flash...let go of me...now!"

Sunset and the girls saw the escalating situation and rushed over to break it up, Sunset had even chosen to break her concentration with Heavy to help her herd mate, as they rushed over Sunset was the first to reach them and shove Flash off Twilight."Flash just leave her alone, its over now!"Sunset said loudly.

"Flash Sentry let Twilight go immediately, before you get into more trouble than you can get out of!"Vice principle Luna demanded sternly.

"Not until I get my answers,"Flash said as he pushed Sunset aside and went to grab Twilight again, but suddenly a big flash of light happened and in that moment Flash's hand was gripped tightly by none other than Heavy Weight who was glaring at him as he removed Flash's hand away from the girls and shoved him into a wall.

"Keep your hands off my girls...If you know what's good for you,"Heavy warned with a growl as he turned back to the girls with worry."Are you two okay? he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Heavy, we're fine really,"Twilight said gaining a nod from Heavy, suddenly Heavy was tackled by Flash and they both slammed into a table, making the crowd go nuts as Twilight, and Sunset as well as their friends go into a panic."Guys stop! don't do this!"

Heavy and Flash wrestled for control as they rolled on the broken table, finally Heavy head butted Flash and kicked him off, Heavy got up and punched Flash in the face, sending him crashing against the wall. Heavy came in for a swing and missed Flash a few times while punching holes in the wall gaining fight chants from the crowd, as Heavy struck Flash again, the girls finally jumped in front of Heavy before he could strike once more."Okay Heavy that's enough, he's had enough, just calm down okay...its over,"Sunset pleaded, managing to calm Heavy down almost immediately.

"Its alright Heavy, we'll handle this, you just go outside and cool off a bit okay,"Twilight said in a gentle voice. Heavy nodded and left the gymnasium, much to the principle and vice principle's relief, the girls then turned to Flash who had sat down and held his face in agony as his nose began to bleed."That's what happens when you upset Heavy Flash, your lucky we stepped in when we did, he could have killed you."

"Yeah well...do you really want to be putting up with that kind of madness all your life?"Flash asked as he held his nose in pain.

"Yes...we do, we want to be with Heavy plain and simple Flash, now leave us alone!"Sunset said as she took Twilight's hand and got her away from Flash and brought her over to their friends.

"Are y'all alright?"Apple Jack asked with concern.

"Yeah we're fine, just glad we stopped the fight before it got worst,"Twilight said solemnly.

"Right worst, I was afraid of this, so much for in control, just look at what he did to the place,"Celestia ranted gesturing to the broken table, holes in the walls and the crowd of people that were ether scared or cheering for the fight.

"I'm so sorry about the mess principle Celestia, he was just defending us,"Sunset said.

"Yes well admirable as his actions were, we are still left with this mess to clean up now,"Luna said, the girls just nodded with each other and magically cleaned up the mess, they removed the broken table and replaced it with a new one just like it and picked up all the rubble from the holes in the wall and repaired it instantly, they put their hands on their hips for a job well done and smiled at the group."Well...I must say, thank you for your help with cleaning the place up."

"No problem...um I think we're going to end it here for the night,"Sunset replied honestly.

"Are you sure? the dance isn't over yet,"Fluttershy said.

"Yeah...I think we had enough excitement for tonight,"Twilight said with a bit of slyness in her voice. Sunset sensed Twilight's sly tone and looked into her mind and smiled at what Twilight was planning.

"She's right, besides...we need to go check up on Heavy, I can hear out there apologizing like there is no tomorrow,"Sunset added with a smile of her own.

"Well...I hope you two take good care of yourselves, I guess we'll see y'all on Monday?"Apple Jack questioned.

"You can count on that Apple Jack,"Twilight said gaining smiles from their friends as they waved goodbye before leaving the gym. They walked down the halls silently as they smiled to each other, then they frowned as they sensed Heavy outside apologizing over and over again in his mind, realizing how bad he felt, they rushed through the hall ways and finally made it outside to see Heavy pacing back and forth in a panic, he then turned to the girls and saw their frowns.

"Girls I am so sorry for ruining the dance! I just lost it again I thought he had hurt you and it drove me crazy and I just-"Heavy was suddenly silenced with Twilight's finger over his lips and a small smile.

"Its okay Heavy, you didn't do anything wrong, you defended us and yourself that's all, now then why don't we all go home and finish our night together...as a herd?"Twilight suggested, making Heavy blush as Sunset joined them.

"Besides we fixed all the damages and nobody was hurt...except for Flash of course,"Sunset added.

"Well good, he deserved it, no pony or nobody puts their hooves or hands on you two...no one or no pony,"Heavy said with a angry tone before calming down and replacing anger with worry."A-are you both sure your okay?"

"Yes Heavy, we're just fine, now let's just go home okay,"Twilight said as she took his hand and Sunset's hand and they joined each other in a circle, Twilight and Sunset then began to Concentrate and a flash of white magic circled around them, then in a flash of bright light they were gone. In another bright flash of light, the trio appeared right in front of Sunset's house once more and smiled as the girls ventured inside with sly smiles on their faces, while Heavy just looked on in confusion.

"Um girls? what are you two planning? I can tell when you two are up to something,"Heavy informed as he followed the girls inside the house.

"You'll see Heavy,"Sunset said as she closed the door behind Heavy so they could once again have a little fun to make up for the short night.

**YOU ALL KNOW WHERE THAT'S GOING TOO, DON'T**

**WORRY THEY WON'T BE IN EQUESTRIA GIRLS MUCH LONGER**

**NOW.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A few weeks have past since the dance and it was the day before the portal would open so they could finally go home to Equestria. It was early in the morning and once again, Heavy and his two fiances were sleeping together peacefully in each others arms and their wings, the girls have even grown a habit of wrapping Heavy in their wings to hold him closer in both in their arms, it was warm and a very good feeling for Heavy knowing the love the girls had for him. Finally Sunset Shimmer was the first to stir from her slumber, unwrapped her wings around Heavy and sat up in her bed to yawn. She turned and smiled at Heavy and Twilight as she quietly crawled out of bed and stretched out, she then looked around and saw a calender and frowned as she realized that the end of Twilight and Heavy's time in this world was almost up, she loved both of them with all her heart, but the idea that she knew that she was going back with them and leaving the friends she made here was eating her up inside. She swallowed her sadness and put on a smile as she walked over to Twilight's side of the bed and gently shook Twilight awake, Twilight yawned and unwrapped her wings from Heavy and quietly got out of bed and rubbed her eyes while smiling."Good morning Sunset, did you sleep well last night?"

"Well...yeah...sort of,"Sunset answered solemnly, making Twilight sense a feeling of conflict within Sunset's mind.

"Sort of?...is there something wrong?"Twilight asked, putting her hand on Sunset's shoulder.

"It's...nothing, lets just get ready for school...Its going to be our last day at the school,"Sunset answered with a solemn tone.

"Oh yeah, the portals opening tomorrow...me, Heavy and you get to go back to Equestria tomorrow,"Twilight said before suddenly feeling a rush of sadness in Sunset, finally she realized what was wrong and rubbed Sunset's back while a tear streamed down Sunset's cheek."Oh...Sunset, I'm sorry...I forgot that you have been here longer than any pony I have ever known, I...I imagine that its kinda hard to leave this place."

Sunset began to sob quietly while hugging Twilight tightly for comfort."Oh Twilight...I-I really want to go back with you and Heavy...but I...I know that I have to say goodbye to my friends, but I never imagined how hard it would be to leave this place...It was my home for so long...and now...I have to say goodbye to my friends, it hurts so much Twilight,"Sunset explained through her sobs, gaining more back rubs from Twilight.

"Shhhhhh...its okay Sunset, please don't cry...everything will be alright, we'll always be able to visit our friends here when ever we want...but your going to have to tell them whats going on, they at least need to know that your going with us, I just know that they will understand,"Twilight explained, calming Sunset down a bit as she dried her eyes. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Heavy giving her a solemn look, letting her know that he heard their conversation.

"Sunset...I understand what your feeling, and I know it is hard, but their is no way around this...unless...you wanna stay here...I will understand if you do,"Heavy offered, only to get hugged by Sunset in return.

"No...I do wanna go back with the two of you, and i will...its just that...Its just going to be so hard to say good bye to my friends...Heavy? how did you ever manage to handle such pain?"Sunset asked, almost sobbing once more. Heavy just gave both girls a sad look and to their surprise, a tear rolled down his cheek as he kissed Sunset on the forehead and hugged her in a warm embrace.

"Just tell them the truth, like Twilight said...they will understand,"Heavy whispered in Sunset's ear as he parted from the hug, Sunset manage to dry her eyes once more and nod to him, gaining a small smile from Heavy.

"Okay...I will...I will tell them...I'm going home with you and Twilight,"Sunset said with determination and a bit of sadness as she put on a brave face and turned to Twilight."Well...lets go get ready Twilight, we don't want to be late."

"That's the spirit Sunset, now lets make this last day with our friends count okay?"Twilight said with a smile. Sunset nodded and finally manage to smile a bit as her and Twilight went to the bathroom to get dress to go to school, Heavy just sat in bed and rubbed his temples as he could still feel the confliction in Sunset's mind with every passing moment. Finally after a few minutes, the girls came out of the bathroom fully dressed and smiling at Heavy as if they were hoping for an opinion.

"You two look as beautiful as always...no matter what form the two of you take,"Heavy complimented, gaining a giggle from the girls.

"Thanks Heavy your too kind, would you like to stay here and watch the place while we're at school? we need some privacy to break the news to the school, and you don't need to be there to absorb all that drama,"Sunset asked as the girls began to leave, Heavy only chuckled as he gave them a solemn smile.

"I suppose I could stay here for a bit, please...take your time girls and break it to them easily, but remember...give them the truth,"Heavy informed as the girls left, he then sighed as he found another magazine on Twilight's side of the bed and began to read it to past the time.

Meanwhile the girls had made it down the stairs and left the house slowly and silently, they then chose to fly to school and took off into the sky and flew through the peaceful and gentle clouds, and yet Sunset still felt uneasy about the news she had to give to her friends. Twilight sensed the confliction within Sunset and put her hand on Sunset's shoulder again to reassure her that everything was going to be alright, Sunset smiled as the girls finally came upon the school and descended as the students were just getting off the bus, they landed on in front of the school and sat on the stairs and waited on their friends. Luckily they did not need to wait long as their friends got off the bus and rushed to them to greet them happily.

"Hey girls, and how are the two of you fine ladies doing today?"Rarity asked kindly.

"We're doing great, but girls...there's something we need to tell you all, and...its not going to be easy to say,"Twilight said with a solemn tone and smile, while Sunset just frowned and bowed her head down.

"What do you mean girls? Whats wrong?"Fluttershy questioned.

"Girls...walk with us,"Twilight said as her and Sunset walked inside the school with the girls close behind them. They walked through the halls quietly gaining looks from all the students they came across, finally they made it to Sunset's locker and as Sunset was opening her locker, Twilight began to explain."Girls...tomorrow is the day that the portal is going to open again...and that's when we will be leaving."

"Awwww, do you have to go Twilight?"Pinkie Pie asked with a frown as her hair went flat.

"Yes...its soon time for me to go, but don't worry I will always visit you girls,"Twilight reassured with a smile.

"Her and Heavy are not the only ones leaving girls,"Sunset suddenly said as she shut her locker and turned to frown at her friends.

"W-what do you mean sugar cube?"Apple Jack asked in a worried tone, only getting a solemn look from Sunset.

"Sunset...your scaring us,"Rainbow Dash added with the same tone. Sunset sighed as she put on a brave face and gave the girls a serious look.

"Girls...tomorrow I'm going back to Equestria with Twilight and Heavy, their...the ones I wanna be with and its about time I went back and faced my consequences with princess Celestia,"Sunset said, gaining both shocked and sad looks from the girls, Fluttershy had even started to cry as she hugged Sunset, and was gaining the attention of other students.

"Sunset...noooo,"Fluttershy whimpered a she cried in Sunset's arm.

"Well...why do you have to go? We're already going to lose Twilight! why do you need to leave?!"Rainbow Dash said frantically with a shaky voice trying to fight back tears.

"Girls...I know...believe me...this is really hard to do, but I have to be strong, me, Heavy and Twilight love each other and...we want to be together girls...I will never forget the friendship we all have together and I promise when ever we have a chance...we will visit you, but for now...I have to go with Heavy and Twilight,"Sunset said in a bit of a shaky tone. The girls began to tear up and even sob as their hearts broke at the news, finally they came up to Sunset and Twilight and gave them a tight group hug, making Twilight and Sunset silently cry and hug them back.

"Sunset...please promise us...you'll come back,"Pinkie whimpered out.

"Oh we do respect what you want darling...but...its just going to be so hard to say...goodbye,"Rarity sobbed as her make up ran.

"We're going miss you sugar cube,"Apple Jack said as she held both girls tight in her arms.

"Just...don't you two forget about us...okay,"Rainbow demanded in a shaky tone as she did her best to hide her tears with her arms.

"Trust me girls, we will visit all of you...always...we never turn our backs on our friends,"Twilight stated with a sad smile.

"Is everything alright out here? What is with all the sadness girls?"questioned the voice of vice principle Luna as the girls broke from the hug, made an attempt to dry their tears and turned to see the vice principle approaching them.

"I'm sorry vice principle Luna, Its just that...tomorrow the portals opening and...I have chosen to go back home with Heavy and Twilight,"Sunset answered with a frown, shocking the vice principle.

"Really?...I...I'm really sorry to hear that Sunset...me and my sister had grown quite...fond of you since you first came here, I'm sorry to hear that you will be leaving, I will have to inform my sister of this,"Luna said in a sad voice as she surprised everyone by hugging Sunset."But I'm glad your growing up and following your heart...this is a very grown up thing your doing Sunset."

"Thanks...vice principle Luna,"Sunset said while hugging her back, finally after a solid minute of hugging, they broke from it and smiled.

"My advice girls...make this last day together count, do something you girls will never forget,"Luna whispered to the girls as she then walked back to her office quietly, leaving the girls to tangle with their problem.

"Maybe Luna's right, we should make this last day count, so what do you want to do girls?"Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Sunset already has an idea,"Twilight pointed out as she turned to Sunset who was smiling with embarrassment."How about one last slumber party girls, just all of us and Heavy tonight, what do you say?"

"That sounds like a mighty fine idea girls,"Apple Jack said with a smile.

"I agree, one more fun night with the three of you sounds like a grand idea,"Rarity agreed.

"Yeah...one last party with the you girls,"Pinkie said in a more sad and happy tone rather than excited one.

"Yay, another slumber party,"Fluttershy said quietly with tears still in her eyes.

"That sounds...like an awesome idea girls,"Rainbow said with a sniffle while managing to dry her eyes.

"Then its settled, one last slumber party for tonight,"Twilight announced in a more happy tone.

"Now lets start off by having a good last day at school with each other,"Sunset added gaining a nod from all the girls as they all finally walked through the halls both sad and happy together, knowing that they were going to have the time of their life's tonight, and knowing that Heavy Weight was in for a surprise tonight.

**YEP ONE LAST SLUMBER PARTY PEOPLE, HOPE YOU LIKE THEM.**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Heavy Weight was now down stairs on the couch in the living room, taking a nap with the magazine he was reading over his head, as he slept soundly he couldn't help but start to have bad dreams. These dreams appeared to be more like visions to him, he would see Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Shining Armor restrained and hung to the ceiling by black Crystals and brutally beaten, he would then see Dark Star and the black mist of some other pony with green eyes laughing at them as he turned to see the mirror that brought them to the human world, but before he could see more he suddenly woke up in a sweat and fear as he gripped his head to grasp what he just saw."What...the hay...was that? That could not have been a good sign,"Heavy said to himself as he caught his breath and wiped the sweat from his head. He then got up and went to the window and looked out it to see the sun setting, he then sensed Twilight and Sunset arriving back to the house and turned to the path and saw both them and their friends arriving to the house with sleeping bags and snacks in their arms, he smiled as he began to talk to them through their thoughts.

'Hey Heavy, I'm guessing you already know what this is about?"Twilight said a her and the girls approach the steps.

'Yeah...I think I can figure this out, look I don't think that now is the best time for this girls, I feel like we need to be alone for tonight,'Heavy thought as he approach the door and opened it, to see all the girls looking at him with worried looks.

"Oh come on...please Heavy, this going to be my last time in this world for awhile, at least let me enjoy it with my friends...and you,"Sunset begged with wide eyes, Heavy just looked at her solemnly and sighed.

"Oh...alright, I suppose we could have one more party before we go,"Heavy said in defeat.

"Wooooo hooooo!"the girls cheered as they suddenly rushed in and began to set up their sleeping bags in the living room, Heavy just sighed, gaining looks from Sunset and Twilight as they approached him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Heavy, is there something wrong?"Twilight asked.

"If there is...you can tell us,"Sunset added, Heavy just sighed at the girls concern and shook his head.

"Its nothing girls...I just had a bad dream earlier,"Heavy answered.

"A bad dream?...show us,"Twilight demanded as her and Sunset put their hands to his head, but Heavy suddenly started fighting.

"I'd rather not show you,"Heavy said turning his face from them.

"Heavy...please let us see,"Sunset pleaded as her and Twilight's minds struggled with Heavy's.

"I said no!"Heavy almost yelled as he forced himself away from them and went up the stairs to be alone, the girls were shocked and puzzled by Heavy's defiance as their friends came into the hall way with concerns for them.

"Is everything alright out here?"Rarity asked.

"Heavy ain't havin one of his tantrums again is he?"Apple Jack grimly asked.

"No...its not that...its just..."Sunset started.

"Heavy's hiding something from us, he's trying real hard to keep us out of his mind, he's worried about something, but he doesn't want us to know he's worried,"Twilight explained to the girls.

"So...what do you girls want to do about him?"Fluttershy asked fearfully.

"Well...now that Heavy knows something we can't ignore it, his little mystery will keep us going nuts all night, we need to find out what his little bad dream was,"Sunset explained.

"And how are you girls going to get the answer out of him, he's just going to get angry,"Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"We know...why don't we get dressed awhile and you girls just stay down here for a bit, me and Sunset are going to do something to get Heavy to talk and...it isn't going to be pretty,"Twilight grimly said while her and Sunset both frowned.

"Stay down here? on our last night together? not a chance!"Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"I'm telling you girls, if you come up with us, things might get scary up there,"Twilight warned.

"Why do ya think that, you girls ain't going to fight with him are you?"Apple Jack asked.

"Not exactly, we may have to get forceful, but there won't be any violence,"Sunset answered.

"Ooh ooh, I wanna see what its like when the three of you fight, I'm not scared anymore,"Pinkie said excitedly.

"Trust us, if you girls go with us, you will be,"Twilight warned as her and Sunset went upstairs and were surprise to see the girls following them, the girls went upstairs and went to the bathroom to change into their pajamas. It only took a few minutes for the girls to emerge in their regular striped pajamas and walked to Sunset's room, as they entered, they saw Heavy with his jacket and boots off and sitting on the bed, reading a magazine. He looked up to see the girls and turned back to the magazine.

"Hey..."Heavy said without taking his eyes off the magazine.

"Hey Heavy...you don't mind if we have our slumber party in here do you?"Twilight asked.

"Not at all,"Heavy said blankly, while turning the page of the magazine. The girls set up their sleeping bags and sat together to talk with each other, finally after a few minutes, Twilight and Sunset nodded each other and signaled the girls and got up, they then walked over and joined Heavy in bed, gaining his attention."Umm girls, what are you two doing?"

"Oh nothing...we just wanted to get comfortable,"Sunset said as she snaked her hand onto his arm and began to hold his right arm as the girls gather together and watched with worry. Twilight mimicked her and held down his left arm, gaining a small struggle from Heavy as he sat up and gave them a serious look.

"Okay what are you two doing?"Heavy said in a stern voice.

"We wanna know what your dream was about, and we're not letting you go till you tell us,"Twilight said in a less of a playful mood.

"Girls let me go,"Heavy demanded while struggling, he then manage to sit up, only to for Twilight to get on top of him and straddle him, while she pinned him down. Sunset sat behind him and forced his head on to her lap and held his head in place."I said let me go!"

"Nope...not this time Heavy, I guess we're going to be doing this the hard way,"Twilight aid as she nodded to Sunset, while Sunset was using her magic to look into his mind. Finally Sunset accessed his mind and saw the bad dream and passed it on to Twilight, they both frown as Sunset and Twilight released Heavy and sat next to him as he panted with exhaustion and glared at the girls."Don't look at us like that Heavy, you know we were going to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah but why the buck would you do that! when I say no, I mean no! you had no right to invade my mind like that!"Heavy yelled as he got off the bed and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"HEAVY WEIGHT! there is no need to yell and start slamming stuff!"Twilight scolded behind the door.

"Heavy come on out and stop being so angry, so you saw Dark Star and all that stuff, it doesn't mean its really happening,"Sunset said sternly.

"I knew he was going to be angry,"Rainbow Dash whispered to the other girls who were a little scared of the outburst.

"Heavy...open the door...and come out now,"Twilight said sternly.

"For Celestia's sake, just open the door Heavy and stop being such a grouch,"Sunset added with the same stern tone. Finally Heavy opened the door and came out with his head bowed low and not looking at anyone, he then walked over to the bed and sat down with his arms crossed.

"Look...I didn't want you two to worry because I don't know if it was a dream or a vision...It just didn't feel like a good sign,"Heavy explained in a low voice.

"Well you don't need to hide these things from us Heavy, we can handle these things together...don't you trust us?"Sunset questioned, making Heavy sigh in defeat.

"Of course I do...I just don't...want you both to be in danger...I...I can't lose you two"Heavy said in a solemn tone. The girls gave him solemn looks and both gave him passionate kisses.

"When we're together, you will never lose us Heavy,"Twilight said in a soft voice. Both girls then kissed him on the head and turned to their friends who were smiling and relieved to see him calm once more."Now lets forget about all these worries and have a little fun...okay?"

"Okay..."Heavy breathed out in defeat as he and the girls sat down with the others.

"Glad to see ya cooled off partner,"Apple Jack said.

"Gee...thanks,"Heavy replied blankly.

"Alright girls...how about a nice game of truth or dare,"Pinkie suggested, gaining excited claps from the girls, Pinkie took that as a yes and the girls played a few rounds of truth or dare, at first all was boring, a few little secrets and a petty dare of Fluttershy to do a hand stand while drinking a bottle of chocolate milk, but then as it became Pinkie's turn, she had a devious plan for her friend Rainbow Dash."Alright then, I'm next...Rainbow Dash, truth or dare."

"Ah yeah, I'll take dare,"Rainbow said with complete confidence in herself.

"I dare you to..."Pinkie looked around to find something to use on Rainbow, finally her sights landed on Heavy and a wicked smirk grew on Pinkie's face."I dare you...to take a direct punch in the stomach...by Heavy Weight."

The girls all gasped at the dare and looked at Rainbow who just gulped and slowly looked to Heavy who kept his eyes closed as if he was meditating."Um...I...it doesn't look like he wants to do it so...find something else,"Rainbow frantically said, before Heavy suddenly got up and smirked.

"I never said I didn't want to do it,"Heavy said as he scrunged his fist up and popped his knuckles while smirking.

"Heavy...be nice to her,"Sunset said in a worried tone.

"I will,"Heavy said while popping his knuckles some more, the girls looked on with excitement as Pinkie smiled wickedly.

"You hear that Rainbow, he wants to do it, what are you chicken,"Pinkie teased while making chicken sounds.

"No I'm not a chicken!...I can totally take a hit,"Rainbow said with bravery and a cocky tone as she turned to Heavy, put her hands behind her head like an arrested person and gave a pouty look."Whacha waiting for? give me your best shot big guy,"Rainbow demanded as she closed her eyes to brace for impact. Heavy smirked as he reared back his right fist and enjoyed Rainbows last fearful peek as she closed them again and shook in fear, finally he unleashed a mighty right fist and struck Rainbow directly in the gut, the wind instantly went out of her lungs and she dropped to the ground in and writhe in excruciating pain and began to cough roughly. She rolled around and moaned in pain as the girls gathered around her and helped her to her feet, but she then collapsed again and chose to crawl to her sleeping bag and chose to sleep off the pain, but Heavy chose to do the right thing and put a hand over her stomach and magically heal her stomach. While he healed her, the girls looked at the big black and purple bruise on her stomach as it slowly disappeared, and cringed in mental pain of the blow, finally Apple Jack broke the silence.

"I think we can safely say that Rainbow won the game, how about we all just enjoy some snacks,"Apple Jack suggested shaking a bag of chips.

"Yeah...I could use...some chips...or some fruit punch,"Rainbow Dash panted out as she slowly got up and took a small bottle full of punch.

"Sorry about that,"Heavy said as he watched Rainbow still struggle to lay down while her stomach still felt sore.

"Ah don't worry about it, I'll admit...really overstep my bounds on that dare,"Rainbow admitted as she laid back gently and chugged some punch.

"Your not the only one who oversteps bounds, I really should have known better than to fight with the girls on anything,"Heavy joked back, making everyone laugh at his joke. Suddenly he felt weak and weary and yawned, he then moved up on the bed and laid back, catching the attention of the girls.

"Heavy?...are you feeling alright?"Twilight asked with concern.

"I don't sense a fever or ailment, but his body looks like its just about to give in and fall asleep, when is the last time you slept?"Sunset questioned.

"Maybe a couple days...since these weird dreams started happening,"Heavy answered quietly as he began to close his eyes uncontrollably.

"Then maybe its time you went to bed Heavy...we got a big day tomorrow...and you need your rest,"Sunset said in a soft and peaceful voice as she put a cover over him while he fell asleep.

"And here's something to help you have a few good dreams for a change,"Twilight said a she leaned over the bed and gave him a very passionate kiss, before leaving him to his slumber. The girls then moved back to the floor with their friends and smiled.

"So...is he alright?"Rarity asked.

"He's fine, he was just very tired...turns out he hasn't slept in days thanks to those pesky nightmares he was having,"Sunset explained.

"But he'll be fine now...he's resting peacefully now,"Twilight said.

"Well that's good to know, cause now we can get back to partying!"Pinke said as she started up the music and danced, the girls got excited and began to dance as well, but not before Twilight and Sunset turned to their love that was sleeping soundly and smiled.

"Sweet dreams...Heavy Weight...our love,"Both girls said in unison as they went to dance the rest of the night away.

* * *

It was the next morning at the house of Sunset Shimmer and everyone was still fast asleep, the girls were sleeping soundly in their sleeping bags, while Sunset and Twilight were cuddled up with Heavy Weight under the covers, finally Sunset was the first one to wake up. She yawned and stretched before turning to her stallion and herd mate, both Twilight and Heavy then suddenly awoke and saw Sunset smiling at them and they quickly yawned before getting out of bed."Well...this is it, after so long here...I'm going back to Equestria,"Sunset said with a small smile while packing her things and changing her clothes without disturbing the girls.

"Don't worry, when we get back...I won't let anything bad happen to you, Celestia wouldn't dare try to take you away while I'm around,"Heavy said with determination, while helping her put on her old leather jacket. Heavy and Twilight then began to get dress while their friends finally stirred and awoke with yawns, Rarity was the first to open her eyes and got the sight of Heavy in nothing but his boxers and blushed while pulling the covers over her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness!...I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-"Rarity started before getting cut off.

"Its okay Rarity, we should have went to the bathroom,"Twilight admitted with embarrassment as she scratched her head while Heavy just blushed and covered himself up, suddenly the girls were getting up and rubbing their eyes, but before they could all look around Rarity frantically did her best to shield their eyes.

"Girls advert you eyes Heavy only has his underwear on!"Rarity warned while Heavy struggled to get his pants on, only making the other girls laugh.

"Its alright now, he's dressed now,"Sunset announced, giving Rarity the signal to uncover the girls eyes, but they still got an eye full seeing Heavy's toned body while he was putting a shirt on.

"Hoooo weee, I like to know where you work out big guy,"Apple Jack complimented.

"Totally, I want a body like that,"Rainbow Dash added.

"Easy ladies, remember who he belongs to,"Rarity informed, Heavy and his girls just laughed before changing to solemn looks.

"Well girls...this is it, we're all going home to Equestria,"Twilight said, gaining sad looks from the girls.

"Oh girls...we're all going to miss you,"Rarity said trying not to cry as she hugged all three of them.

"Hey...we promised we would come back and visit...and we always keep our promises,"Sunset said while holding Rarity tighter than anyone else.

"Can...can we at least follow you three as far as the portal,"Fluttershy said through quiet sobs.

"Of course you all can,"Heavy answered for the girls while giving off a serious look."Well...lets not waste any more time, lets go."

Wasting no more time, Heavy, Twilight, Sunset and the girls left the room with some things packed, the girls followed closely behind the herd as they descended down the stairs and almost went out the door, but Heavy quickly stopped as he almost forgot one thing. He turned back and went inside quickly and it took him only a minute to emerge from the house with the urn containing the ashes of Golden Heart wrapped up in his arms, the girls smiled at him as he got in the front of the big group and lead them on to the portal. For almost an hour they walked silently to the school, all of which began to get sadder as they neared the school, finally as they came to the school grounds, they then saw that the principle and vice principle were waiting for them right by the statue where the portal was, as they came to the statue they could see that both woman appeared to be sad."Well...I guess we'll be seeing all three of you,"principle Celestia said as she hugged Twilight and Sunset, allowing a tear to roll down her cheek. As she switched the girls to her sister for more hugs, Celestia walked to Heavy and to his surprise, she hugged him as well."Promise me you'll take good care of Sunset."

"Of course I will, besides we promised to visit any chance we had,"Heavy answered as Celestia's hug broke.

"Heavy Weight...I know we have had issues in the past, and I admit I may have been offensive and sensitive to you and the things you had been through with your Celestia, but please forgive me, I only had the best intentions for my students at heart,"Celestia explained solemnly.

"I...understand, you only cared about the well fare of your students, and I seemed to be quite threatening to them...I'm use to that,"Heavy replied solemnly.

"But now I can see that you are a good um...stallion,"Celestia complimented.

"Thanks...Celestia...and...I forgive you,"Heavy said with a smile as he saw the girls finally break their hug with the vice principle and joined Heavy at his side, now satisfied, the principle and vice principle slowly went back inside, leaving Heavy and the girls to say one last goodbye to their friends.

"Well...your visit was fun while it lasted, I hope we get to see each other again,"Apple Jack said with her hat off giving them her greatest honesty.

"Will miss you..."Fluttershy said quietly.

"You guys better visit soon, I'll come after you if you don't,"Rainbow Dash said, making Heavy and the girls chuckle.

"I'll be waiting for the three of you,"Pinkie said as she was already laying out a picnic to wait.

"Please do come again, it was such a treat seeing all of you,"Rarity closed out while tearing up.

"We will..."Heavy answered solemnly as they approached the portal, Twilight was first to approach it and put her hand through it and verified that the portal was open as she saw her hoof through it, as she went to step through, Heavy suddenly felt a cold blast of air travel around him and through him, he then began to feel a very dark presence coming from the portal. suddenly he began to see something coming to the portal, something sharp. Sensing this danger, Heavy suddenly speeded to the portal and shoved Twilight out of the path way in the nick of time, only to get his gut pierced completely through by a large high speed chunk of sharp Crystal flying through the portal, as the crystal carried him away and pinned him twenty feet from the portal and making him spew up blood in sharp excruciating pain, he had dropped his mothers urn, and the urn landed in the dark hand of a human Dark Star as he came through the portal and held the jar in excitement as all the girls looked on in sudden horror for Heavy and Dark Star's appearance.

"HEAAAVVVY WEIIIIGGHT!"Twilight and Sunset screamed with blood curdling screams as they watched their fiance struggle with the crystal that was through his gut in horror, while Dark laughed maniacally to himself.

"At last...AT LAST!"Dark roared as he pulled the lid off the jar and dug his hand around like a kid in a cookie jar, finally he gripped what he was after and took it out of the jar and threw the urn to the side spilling the ashes every where, wielding the horn of king Sombra in his hand, he placed it on his head and smiling as the horn melded with him and gave him a rush of new found power."At last...I have everything i need to rule Equestria!"

"Yes...and now that we have the horn...we must go back to the empire and do exactly what I told you to do,"The voice of king Sombra said wickedly as Dark watched Heavy slowly remove the crystal from his stomach and chuckled at his pain.

"Oh very well...but only because i know that Heavy will soon die from his wound...I just know it,"Dark coldly said as he went back through the portal, but not before grinning at the girls who glared at him with tears in their eyes."Have fun trying to save him ladies."

"DARK STARRRRR! YOU COWARD!"Twilight screamed as Dark disappeared through the portal. The girls then turned and ran with fear and tears to their downed fiance as he manage to remove the large crystal from his gut, but still coughed up blood while more blood leaked from the large hole in his gut."Heavy...are you okay... please tell us your okay."

Heavy saw all the girls panicking and crying with fear and did his best to ignore the mortal wound he had and speak with them."Girls...its okay...I...we just...need to get back to...Equestria,"Heavy breathed out through labored breathing as the girls struggled to get him on his feet.

"But your wound...we have to-"Sunset was suddenly cut off from Heavy.

"No...too much...at stake...the wound...will take to much time...to heal, we must go...now!"Heavy grunted as he gripped his wound in pain and saw the blood gushing from it. As the girls carried him to the portal, Sunset turned to see the spilled ashes of Golden Heart and quickly levitated the ashes back in the jar, put the lid back on and levitated the jar back into her arms, all three of them then turned to their human friends who looked on in horror at the events they just witnessed.

"Girls...we have to go, we have to stop Dark Star, just remember...you will always be our best friends,"Twilight said with a small smile.

"Go girls...save your world...and don't you dare lose,"Apple Jack said as he hugged Twilight and Sunset one last time."Good bye girls."

"Good bye..."Twilight said.

"Good bye..."Sunset also said. With their good byes said and done the girls dragged Heavy over to the portal before going through it with only one mission on their mind."Save Equestria."

**THE FINAL BATTLE BEGINS NOW, WE'LL THE TRIO BE ENOUGH TO STOP**

**BOTH DARK STAR AND KING SOMBRA, STAY TUNE TO FIND OUT**.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was now down to the wire and a race against time as Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer carried the injured Heavy Weight and the urn of Golden Heart through the portal, and in a flash of rainbow light they found themselves swirling through a rainbow tunnel and slowly changing back into their pony forms. Finally they exited the portal into the room of the mirror, only the room appeared to be darker and the crystals around them appeared to be poisoned with dark magic. As they looked around, Heavy then fell to his stomach in pain of the large wound that was inflicted upon him by Dark Star, terrified, the girls rushed to his side and helped him to his hooves."Heavy, are you going to be okay?"Twilight asked in a panic.

"I'll be fine girls...don't worry about me,"Heavy demanded while holding his wound with one hoof.

"Are you sure?"Sunset questioned.

"YES!...we just have to find the princesses and Shining Armor, then we have to find Dark Star!"Heavy yelled as he began to limp, but luckily they didn't have to look very far. Before they could leave the room, a white feather dropped on to his head and Twilight immediately picked it up to look at it.

"What is it Twilight?"Sunset asked.

"Its a white feather, a large one, but...the only pony that has feathers like this is..."Twilight suddenly stopped and all three of the alicorns looked at each other before slowly looking up and saw none other than Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Shining Armor all hanging by the ceiling completely wrapped up in black crystals, acting on instinct, Heavy quickly flew up ignoring the pain and began to blast away at the crystal. The mares joined him and put their horns together with his and together they unleashed a beam of white magic and blew the black crystals away and freeing all four ponies from their prisons, Heavy then manage to levitate the four ponies and lay them gently on the floor, the herd then descended to the ground just in time for their friends to wake up.

"W-what happened? Whats going on?"Celestia asked as she slowly got up along with everypony else.

"We do not know, what ever it was...we were unprepared for it,"Luna concluded.

"And what has happened here, our kingdom is..."Cadence exclaimed in a panic.

"Its the work of Dark Star...he's using the horn of king Sombra to cover the land in the twisted kings crystals,"Heavy answered, gaining the attention of every pony.

"Heavy! Twily! Your both back!"Shining Armor exclaimed as he rushed over to hug them both, but as he hugged them, he squeezed a yelp out of Heavy making Shining instantly back off in shock."Whoa...what just happened?"

"He's hurt, Dark Star surprised him as we were going through the portal,"Sunset answered making all eyes fall on her.

"Sunset Shimmer!...It...It has been so long my student! and your an alicorn now!"Celestia said as she hugged Sunset, only to get pushed away by Heavy.

"Look Celestia, we can have a little reunion once the dangers past, but for now we need to stop Dark Star,"Sunset said as she helped Twilight hold Heavy up.

"How is the empire controlled? what gives it the love it needs?"Heavy questioned.

"The Crystal Heart, under the palace,"Cadence answered.

"Then that's where we need to go, we have to stop him, come on!"Heavy yelled as he limped out of the room with everypony right behind him. As they walked through the halls, Shining was seeing the trail of blood Heavy was leaving and teleported in front of Heavy to stop him.

"Heavy...your injured...you need to take an easy,"Shining pleaded.

"I'm fine, besides Its not about me any more Shining...Its about saving Equestria...we'll have to worry about me another time, for now we need to save Equestria,"Heavy said before nudging Shining out of the way.

"Heavy his right, you need to relax or your going to make things worst on yourself,"Twilight and Sunset begged.

"Girls...like I said this isn't about me..."Heavy said before suddenly turning to face a group of mind controlled crystal guards, before any pony could even fight, Heavy quickly charged his horns and blasted the guards away while causing an explosion to ring out through the halls, as the smoke cleared, Heavy stood tall before suddenly falling to his belly once more as he accidentally widened his wound, his fiances saw this and quickly ran to his side.

"Heavy please...just take an easy, we'll beat this whole thing together remember? your going to hurt yourself even more if you keep this up"Twilight said as they both helped him to his hooves once more and walked with him while Cadence and Shining were right behind them. Celestia and Luna on the other hoof kept their distance as they observed the behavior between Heavy and his fiances.

"You were right sister...they are together as a herd and I feel a great power rising within them...perhaps fate did play a part in this"Luna informed, gaining a nod from Celestia.

"Indeed, but I worry for Heavy, I...don't know if he will make it with the injuries he has sustained,"Celestia said as she then saw the trail of blood. They both then followed everypony as they made it to the exit, there were two guards blocking it, but this time Twilight and Sunset took flight and kicked them both through the door while Heavy just limped through it, they ran down the stairs and turned a corner to see the Dark Star and the Crystal heart, which was now black and not rotating like it should, Dark then turned to see every pony glaring at him while he chuckled at them.

"Well...I must say...I thought you be dead by now Heavy, come here to see me conquer Equestria once and for all I presume?"Dark questioned with a sick grin.

"We are here to stop you Dark!...no matter the cost...I will not allow you to take Equestria!"Heavy growled as he stepped up, amusing Dark in the process.

"Heavy look at you, your in no condition to stop us, you can just stay there and die while I take this world and make the world feel my wrath for forgetting me so easily!"Dark announced as he turned back to the crystal heart.

"You won't...us?"Heavy suddenly questioned as he saw only Dark, but saw no pony else.

"Who are you talking about? We are the only ones here you fool!"Cadence spat.

"Am I?"Dark questioned in a rhetorical tone.

"We already know who he is referring to...It has been far to long since we last met...king Sombra,"Celestia announced as her and Luna stepped forward while a Dark voice rung out to every pony.

"Yes...It has been quite some time since I had last seen the two of you, and now...you grace me with your presence once again as you bare witness to the success of my successor as we take Equestria forever!"roared the voice of king Sombra as Dark's horn of Sombra lit up.

"Surrender now Sombra...Its over, your plan is finished,"Twilight and Sunset said, gaining a chuckle from Dark and Sombra.

"Oh your right about one thing,"Dark started.

"The plan is finished, it has already begun you fools!"Sombra roared as the black Crystals suddenly began sprouting up every where they looked, not only was the empire covered up with crystals, but they were now spreading like wild fire over the empire's borders, sending panic as crystal ponies ran and hid any where they could go, Sombra just chuckled at the fear that spreaded as he called out to Dark."Now then...join me Dark Star...join me in the Crystal heart so we can spread the conquest all over Equestria...and this time, Shining Armor and Cadences love can not stop us!"

"With pleasure Sombra,"Dark said as he lit up the horn once more and suddenly disappeared into the crystal heart, making it go even darker than it was before, suddenly the black crystals rose up and spreaded further across the borders and even began to reach as far as ponyville and even Canterlot, the sky then wen t dark and thunder storms began to brew as all the members of royalty looked around in horror at the chaos Dark Star had brought."YES!...now that we are together...nothing...not all the power in the world will stop us...not even you Heavy!"

"Cadence, Shining Armor, use your love to break control of Sombra and Dark Star, it is the only way,"Celestia informed the crystal couple, they both nodded and raced to the heart and joined together, putting there horns together and bringing out the magical love they have for one another, as they began to glow white, they shot a blast at the heart and the beam gradually connected with it. But suddenly the chuckles of Sombra sounded out as a dark beam suddenly blasted the couple away and slammed them right into Heavy Weight, Twilight and Sunset.

"Fools...did we not say that not even your love will save the heart? face it this time...your all doomed,"Dark Star said as he chuckled with Sombra while everypony else got up and assessed the situation.

"Celestia...It didn't work, we're not strong enough to stop them,"Cadence said in a grieving tone while Shining held her for comfort.

"Maybe...not alone, but how about all five of us, together all our love can stop them, me Twilight and Sunset have plenty of love to give them, it should be enough,"Heavy pointed out, making every pony look at him with concern.

"But Heavy...your still too weak from your wound...doing this could kill you,"Shining pointed out, instantly worrying Twilight and Sunset as they held on to Heavy.

"Shining...I would rather risk dieing in a peaceful world...than live in a world filled with loneliness, fear and misery...It took me years in the Everfree forest to realize that that kind of a life was not for me, and now I will make sure it is no pony elses life,"Heavy stated as he stepped up and began to charge up his magic, suddenly Twilight and Sunset put their horns with his and began to glow white.

"Heavy...If your going to insist on doing this,"Twilight started with tears in her eyes.

"Then at least let us do this together,"Sunset finished with tears in her eyes as well.

(**Pokémon Movie08 BGM - Life Sacrifice, (you tube**)

"I wouldn't have it any other way,"Heavy said as they all floated up and concentrated their magic on the crystal heart, Cadence and Shining Armor joined the trio and began to concentrate their love as well, suddenly a large white orb formed around the crystal heart, gaining the attention of the two dark ones.

"Sombra? whats happening?"Dark Star asked with a bit of fear as the orb began to get denser.

"This...this is impossible, quickly we must resist it!"Sombra said frantically as he tried to send shock waves to throw the ponies off. Celestia and Luna just watched in astonishment as they watched all five ponies glow white with love, suddenly a dark beam blasted Cadence and Shining Armor away, but Heavy, Twilight and Sunset stood strong and kept channeling love into the heart.

"I got one couple off, but the herd refuses to let go!"Dark yelled.

"Well keep trying fool! I...I can feel the love...digging its way in!"Warned Sombra. As the herd kept focused and began to make the crystal heart glow, the crystals topped growing and the ponies stopped running for their lives. Dark panicked and shot a beam of magic at the herd, knocking Twilight and Sunset away, but Heavy Weight still held strong and even began to chip away at th darkness over the crystal heart."What?!...why won't you give in you fool?"

"He's Heavy Weight...he never gives up,"Dark grimly said.

"DO SOMETHING!"Sombra roared in a panic. Dark obliged and kept shooting beams at Heavy, scorching Heavy's body badly, but not deterring him. Every pony saw Heavy struggling to stay up, but suddenly Sunset came up with a plan, she levitated Golden Hearts urn and put it in front of Heavy.

"HEAVY WEIGHT! REMEMBER YOUR MOTHER, SHE IS THE ONE WHO TRULY TEACHED YOU HOW TO LOVE...DON'T YOU DARE FORGET ABOUT HER!"Sunset shouted to Heavy, making his eyes open and tear up as he saw his mothers urn. His eyes then lit up completely white as he remembered the love his mother ever gave him, along with all the love he had with Twilight and Sunset.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**"Heavy roared at the top of his voice as he rose high into the air, he then suddenly blasted a great force of white magic at the heart, as the beam struck the heart, inside the heart, king Sombra and Dark Star were in a panic and suddenly Dark saw king Sombra disintegrating.

"This...this can't be happening!...noooo!"Dark roared as Sombra looked at himself and saw himself disintegrating.

"**NO!...NOOOOOOOOOO!**"Sombra roared as he once again exploded in to thousands of pieces, and this time taking the horn with him, Dark was devastated and saw that he was now losing his grip on the crystal heart.

"**NO! I CAN'T LOSE NOW! I WAS SO CLOSE...NOOOOOOOOOOO**!"Dark roared as he was suddenly blasted from the crystal heart and the dark magic that once covered it was suddenly blown away from the heart and was knocked unconscious as he slammed against a crystal wall.

(**end of song**)

The crystal heart began to rotate and shine its natural blue color again, and with it, the black crystals all over Equestria crumbled away, and the empire once again lit up with magical crystals and shined so bright that it broke the storm that had formed before, the princesses and prince smiled and looked around as the Crystal Empire once again, the crystal ponies then began to cheer for the members of royalty who just bowed in respect. As they looked on to the happy crowd, Twilight and Sunset realized they had forgotten about Heavy. Hey...where's Heavy...I...I can't sense him any where,"Twilight said with concern.

"Um Twily...he's over there,"Shining said as he pointed to the Heavy Weight, who was lying on his side next to the crystal heart completely still. They all turned and sighed in relief as they walked closer to Heavy, but suddenly his mares realized that he was not moving and they could not read his thoughts or sense his presence even when he was right in front of them, that's when they started to get scared, as Sunset suddenly dropped the urn in fear.

"Something's wrong...he's not moving!"Sunset said with an unsteady, and loud voice as her and Twilight raced to Heavy's side while every pony else gathered around them. The girls looked at Heavy who seemed to be completely out cold, but suddenly, terror struck them as Heavy's once flaming mane and tail suddenly went dead and was nothing more than a regular mane and tail, his coat had also went from white to gray.

"Oh my gosh...Heavy?...Heavy?!...please talk to us!"Twilight yelled as she put her ear to his chest, but to her most greatest devastation, she did not feel a heart beat within him nor could she hear him breathing, she then turned to every pony with tears in her eyes as she shook with sadness, Sunset sensed Twilight's thought and emotion and suddenly dropped to her knees in sudden grieve as she began to cry while trying to grip a cold new fact...Heavy...was dead.

"No...no...it...can't be,"Sunset said through choked sobs as she laid down next to Heavy and Twilight.

"Twily...he's not?..."Shining asked in a shaky tone. Twilight just looked at every pony as she began to sob uncontrollably as her and Sunset held Heavy in their fore arms and cried into his chest.

"He's...he's...gone,"Twilight sobbed out, the news hit every pony with tremendous force as Cadence put her hoof over her mouth and immediately began to cry in Shining's chest. Shining felt as if a hole was just punched through him as he held Cadence and allowed tears to flow freely as he saw his best friend dead right in front of him, Celestia too was devastated as she dropped to her knees, put her hoof to her mouth in horror and began to sob quietly while Luna held her for comfort. They all cried uncontrollably as they came to realized that they had very well just lost one of the most mightiest ponies ever to live, and a dear friend and love one to them all as they all mourned for the loss of Heavy Weight.

**IS THIS TRULY THE END OF HEAVY WEIGHT...THAT DEPENDS ON ME,**

**STAY TUNED AS WE START TO REACH THE END OF THE STORY**.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was now that Twilight, Sunset, Shining Armor, Cadence, Celestia and Luna were now in great despair, as Heavy Weight laid dead in his fiances fore arms. The crystal ponies had also gathered around and began to grieve for the lost of Heavy Weight, knowing that the world was now safe thanks to his sacrifice. After thirty long minutes of crying into their dead fiances chest, Twilight finally rose her head and looked to Sunset Shimmer who rose her head to Twilight with tears still streaming from their eyes."Sunset...we can't leave him here, we need to take him away,"Twilight grimly said.

"Why Twilight...why did this have to happen...why?"Sunset asked through sobs as she looked back to Heavy while Twilight hugged her for comfort. Celestia was still on her knees crying in great pain at the lost of her most prized student, and the worst part of all of was that he died, possibly still hating her for the things that happened between the two of them in the past, this hit her harder than anything as she still continued to cry.

"Oh Heavy...this...is all my fault...I'm sorry Heavy...I'm so...so sorry,"Celestia said through her sobs as Luna held her close for comfort. Meanwhile, Shining Armor had finally manage to dry his eyes as he took one last look at Heavy while holding Cadence close to him, finally Cadence broke the silence.

"Shining...lets leave...they need some time to themselves,"Cadence said as she stared solemnly at Heavy. Shining nodded and began to walk with Cadence, but suddenly the stopped cold as they saw the floating, glowing urn of Golden Heart suddenly float up and pass them as it floated right towards Heavy, Twilight and Sunset.

"What the...everypony look!"Shining announced as he pointed to the jar, gaining every ponies attention as Celestia rose to her hooves to see while Twilight and Sunset turned their heads to see the urn coming straight for them, the urn the stopped in front of them and began to glow brighter. They all stared in astonishment as the urn glowed brighter and suddenly shattered, unleashing a cloud of ashes that immediately surrounded the girls and golden spirit of none other than Golden Heart, Twilight and Sunset were overwhelmed as they once again laid eyes upon Heavy's mother.

"Golden Heart..."Both mares said, gaining a smile from Golden Heart.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle, hello Sunset Shimmer, It is so nice to see you both again on the same side this time,"Golden Heart said in an angelic voice while the girls frowned at her.

"Golden...we're sorry...we couldn't save him...he just kept pushing himself until...it was too much,"Sunset said sadly as they looked back to Heavy.

"We're sorry Golden Heart,"Twilight said with the same tone. Golden Heart just lowered herself to her son and gave a solemn look before smiling and turning back to the girls.

"You both love him very much don't you?"Golden Heart presumed. The girls just gave her nods as she lifted Heavy Weight into the air with golden magic."Then I suppose his time has not come for him to leave this world."

**(Pokémon Movie04 BGM - Celebi Revived, you tube)**

Golden Heart then began to make her horn glow and a golden orb of magic then surrounded Heavy's body and began to float high in the air, the body then began to glow as the ponies gathered closer around the magic that had taken up the fallen stallions body. Suddenly, the wound in Heavy's gut quickly healed and his coat turned pure white once more, his mane and tail then began to flare up and flicker like fire once again, finally Golden Heart spoke once more to her son."Heavy Weight...my beloved child...your time is not yet over my son...please...live again,"Golden Heart said in an angelic tone once more. Suddenly Heavy's eye snapped open and glowed white as he looked upon his mother with tears in his eyes.

"Mom...I miss you mom,"Heavy said in a soft voice.

"I know you do sweet heart, and know that I will always love you my son, but there are others now...others that will always love you from this day on Heavy, never forget about me son and never lose your love again my child,"Golden Heart explained as she began to disappear and lower Heavy to the ground in a ball of golden light."Now go my son, there are two mares who wish to be with you now...go live your life son."

With that said, Golden Heart disappeared while lowering Heavy back down to the ground, he landed gently onto his hooves and took one last good look at the sky as the orb disappeared around him and showed him off to the whole crowd of ponies. As he smiled at everypony, Twilight and Sunset instantly teared up and smiled as they suddenly flew right after him and tackled Heavy into the air, showering him with hugs and kisses."Oh Heavy Weight!...Its a miracle! Your alive!..."Twilight exclaimed through happy sobs.

"We thought we had lost you forever!"Sunset added.

"Easy girls...I'm fine now alright...I do have the two of you after all,"Heavy said as he hugged his fiances tightly, the crowd around them began to roar with cheer and applaud with clops to the ground as the others of royalty walked in to join the hug.

**(end of song)**

"Heavy!...I thought we actually lost you buddy, you had us so worried there for a second,"Shining Armor exclaimed as he hugged Heavy while actually crying.

"I'm fine Shining...geez relax, and stop crying please,"Heavy begged with embarrassment for his friend while Shining almost had him in a bear hug.

"Sorry about that...I'm just full of...liquid pride at the moment,"Shining said.

"Right...liquid pride...sure,"Heavy teased as every pony began to laugh.

"Heavy...it is so good to see you are alright, you have saved us all, I'm...so proud of you,"Celestia said in a motherly tone.

"I...I know you are,"Heavy said with a sigh as he hugged her back. Suddenly every pony heard groans coming from right behind them, they all turned to see Dark Star getting up from being knocked out by the white magic blast, Dark looked around and saw glares all around him and gritted his teeth in great anger and devastation at his failure.

"No...this can't be...I was suppose to be unstoppable, why can't I defeat you?..."Dark asked in a devastated voice as he lowered his head in defeat.

"You fail to understand the true power we all share with each other Dark Star, you simply can't understand true power if you can not let go of your hate and grasp love,"Heavy explained in a surprisingly calm voice as he approached the humbled Dark Star.

"Love?...is...that what makes you so strong?"Dark asked in a soft and defeated tone.

"Yes Dark...any pony can learn it...and embrace it...maybe even you, if you are willing to let go of your hate and embrace love, the choice is yours, besides...I'm done trying to fight you and kill you...as far as I'm concern...your ether going to stop this mad dash for revenge and submit to face your consequences...or you can forever be alone, miserable and eventual die a hallow shell of an alicorn"Heavy said as he towered over Dark while Twilight and Sunset joined him to look down and pity the defeated dark alicorn.

"Dark Shine...there is still a chance for you to redeem yourself...there was once a young colt that me and Heavy grew up with that made all the wrong choices in his life, but even now...after all this time...its still not too late for you,"Twilight explained in a solemn tone while using his real name.

"She's right you know...I once thought the same you did awhile back, I thought friendship meant nothing and power through my hate and deceit was the only thing I longed for...but then I met Twilight and she taught me about the magic of friendship, and from that point on...I became happy, and I made friends, I never thought I could ever get stronger in my life."Then I reunited with Heavy Weight, he taught me love and compassion, as well as bravery and the true burdens of past sins, and he helped me to conquer it, and now...I'm an alicorn...just as I had hoped of becoming in time, but it wasn't hate or evil that gave me this kind of power...It was love and friendship that gave me this strength,"Sunset explained in a sad and yet a happy tone as well. Dark merely nodded his head before looking at the ground again in defeat and laid down in submission.

"Perhaps in time you will understand friendship in time Dark, but for now you will have to come with us to face your past and pay for the crimes,"Celestia said in a very stern voice as her and Luna magically tied up Dark's hooves together with their magic and placed him in a yellow prison orb made of Celestia's magic. As they began to take Dark away, Heavy teleported in front of them and gave them a serious look.

"Look...I know he has done many atrocious things in the past, but now that he has experienced true defeat, I can sense a change going through him at this very moment, so go easy on him and don't put him away forever...even I can see that there is still a chance for him,"Heavy explained in a stern tone.

"I see...even after all that has happened due to his actions...you are choosing to defend him, you have changed a lot Heavy, and I must say...I like this new you,"Celestia said with a smile, making Heavy smile confidently as Celestia and Luna took off with their prisoner in tow. As the princesses flew off with Dark, Heavy turned to his remaining group of friends and love ones only to receive long and passionate kisses from his fiances, as they broke from their kisses they all stared intimately into each others eyes."Its finally over now...we can go home and live together in peace."

"Yes...and you know something...I now feel more comfortable going back to living in the castle instead of hiding in my library all this time, with the two of you at my side...there is nothing we can't do,"Twilight said as she and Sunset rested their heads on Heavy's chest.

"So that's who the that big castle like tree belongs to, I was wondering who that enormous place belong to, wish you would have told me that sooner,"Heavy Weight said in a playful tone.

"You have a castle? Wow Twilight that sounds amazing, but there is one thing I can't stop wondering about?"Sunset said with confusion as Heavy and Twilight turned to her with concerns."What do you guys think we should do about our wedding? You know...since the world is finally safe once more."

Heavy merely smiled and had already formed a plan for it."Will get married in Canterlot...where we all first met, but not in the castle...I have a better place in mind,"Heavy said slyly as he whispered the place into his mare's ears.

"Oh Heavy...that sounds like the perfect place to have the wedding, its always so beautiful there and...it holds so much cherished memories there,"Twilight said as she hugged him.

"I like the sound of it too, I always wanted to see what this secret place of yours was like, It sounds beautiful,"Sunset said as she joined in the hug, only to get interrupted by Shining Armor and Cadence.

"So...your all getting married huh, that's going to be interesting conversation for dad, any way if there is anything you three need, we won't be too far away,"Shining said.

"Oh I think this is going to be an exciting wedding, I just can't wait for it!"Cadence said excitedly.

"I know...It will be a wonderful wedding, but for now...we need to go home and get some rest...we've had quite the adventure and this hero needs a good night's rest,"Twilight said as she gestured to Heavy Weight who was now weary and yawned with exhaustion.

"Come on Heavy, Its time we took you home,"Sunset said as she put her head under him to keep him up and awake. The girls then began to walk with Heavy all the way to the train station, but they then turned back to see Shining, Cadence and the whole crowd of crystal ponies waving good bye to them, all three of the herd just smiled and waved back as they disappeared out of sight and made it to the train station. As they boarded the train, Heavy took a seat on the train and began to sleep while Twilight and Sunset sat by his sides and gave him support as he slept, meanwhile the girls converse between each other as the train rode off towards Ponyville while night time began to fall on Equestria.

"So Sunset?...I take it that we will need a seventh throne for the castle since we now have a second princess of friendship,"Twilight started up, getting a small chuckle from Sunset.

"Yeah perhaps...Twilight? Do you think your friends will like me?"Sunset asked nervously.

"Of course they'll like you Sunset, their just like your other friends Sunset, they'll totally like you,"Twilight reassured.

"But...they all saw me that day I took the element of magic from you, and they...definitely looked like they were not ready to be my friends after that,"Sunset replied in a solemn tone.

"Trust me...they will, besides...such things are in the past now, they understand that more than anything,"Twilight said as she turned to brush Heavy's mane while Heavy slept.

"I suppose your right...besides, I can't leave you and Heavy...I'm done with running away from my mistakes,"Sunset said with determination as she smiled at Heavy. Finally after a few hours the train came to a screeching halt at the train station to Ponyville, the girls smiled at their arrival and turned to Heavy Weight who was still sleeping soundly on the train seat, they sighed knowing that they had to wake him up and knew he might be a bit grouchy now, but they knew that they had to now. They walked over to their fiance and gently shook him until he stirred a bit and opened his eyes half way, still tired from the long day,

"So...*yawn*...I take it that we're back at Ponyville?"Heavy questioned quietly with a yawn.

"Yes...we're home now Heavy, sorry for waking you,"Twilight said as Heavy got to his hooves and yawned once more.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad we're home now...I'm guessing that we will be going to the library?"Heavy questioned.

"Not this time, this time...I think It's time I...we started getting comfortable at the castle of ponyville, so...this time, we'll go to the castle,"Twilight said as her and the others left the train and walked out, only to be surprised by all of Twilight's friends waiting for her outside the station. As they all saw Twilight exit the station with Heavy and Sunset right behind her, they all smiled big and suddenly charged over like a small stampede of cows and almost crushed Twilight in a flurry of hugs.

"Oh Twilight! We missed you so so so so much!"Pinkie Pie exclaimed quickly.

"We were worried...when Celestia said the two of you would be gone, we never imagined it would be a whole month!"Rarity exclaimed as well.

"Oh I'm so happy to see the both of you back in Ponyville,"Fluttershy chimed in happily.

"Yep...It sure is good to see the two of you again,"Apple Jack added.

"Um Twilight is that who I think it is?"Rainbow Dash pointed out as she saw Sunset Shimmer behind Heavy, while the girls finally broke the hug.

"And does she have...Wings!"Rarity questioned as well.

"Yes...Its Sunset Shimmer, she helped us stopped Dark Star and his evil servant, we couldn't have done it without her,"Twilight explained gaining looks from the girls.

"Oh really?..."Rainbow Dash questioned as she suddenly got in Sunset's face."So...your not here to steal anything else of ours are you?"

"Of course not...I've changed honest...me, Twilight and Heavy even came together as a herd and...well...now we're both engaged to Heavy!"Sunset said excitedly, gaining large gasps from all the girls while gaining a raised eye brow from Heavy.

"Is that a problem?"Heavy questioned, immediately making the girls regain composure and smile.

"Of course not Heavy, we just got taken away by this that's all...so...now all three of you are a herd now huh?"Rainbow asked frantically and fearfully to change the subject.

"Wow!...first a former enemy of ours is an alicorn, but now she's not our enemy, now she's engaged?! And your all going to be a herd?!...excuse me,"Pinkie said as she suddenly took up a random glass of water, drank it and spit it out in shock.

"Yes...Sunset even left her friends back in the other world to be with us, and besides...she has learned the power of friendship and is hoping for all of you to forgive her for her past actions,"Twilight explained, gaining more understanding looks from her friends.

"Its true...I know I have done the wrong thing by stealing Twilight's crown, but even after that she still believed I could change, and thanks to her...I have changed, I now see that friendship and love is the true magic of Equestria...I hope for in time...you will all forgive me...and we can all be friends,"Sunset explained with a smile. The girls were blown away by Sunset's words and could not believe the change in her they were now seeing, finally they all smiled with approval as Apple Jack came up to speak for them.

"Sugar cube...we do forgive ya, its too hard for us to hold a grudge, besides...I'm the element of honesty, and I could tell that you were completely honest, and we'd be glad to have ya as a friend,"Apple Jack explained while the girls just nodded in agreement.

"Thank you...you know...your all just like my other friends,"Sunset said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Told you so..."Twilight playfully said, suddenly Heavy yawned, gaining their attention a he looked like he was on the verge of passing out."Oh...we forgot...we need to get him to bed...girls? How about we all go to the castle this time, I feel its about time we all got settled there."

"Well...I suppose we could go there, we're just glad you finally found the courage to finally call the place home,"Rainbow Dash pointed out as the girls nodded again with agreement.

"Great!...but first..."Twilight started before suddenly lighting up her horn, she then caused a big flash to occur and in that instant, Spike appeared all wrapped up in his blanket and landed right on Twilight's back completely on stirred, Twilight giggled at Spike as she turned back to her friends."Now that all of us are here, lets go."

Twilight and Sunset then put their horns together along with Heavy's and charged up a large orb of magic, the orb then surrounded everyone and instantly sent out a large flash as it teleported them away, then in a flash of white light, they all reappeared in front of the Ponyville castle, Heavy and Sunset were instantly blown away by the massive building as their sights took in its crystal like tree with the purple castle structure wrapped up in it's branches. Twilight smiled at them and gestured them and everypony else to follow her, they all then followed Twilight into the castle and looked around at the deep purple hall ways and crystal like decor that went with it, they then came to the throne room where six chairs circled around the center and walked passed them while Twilight gave the chairs a second glance."We'll need to see if we can put in a seventh chair,"Twilight said as the left the throne room and made it to the hall way that led to their bed chambers."Alright girls, pick a room and get settled, me and Sunset need to get Heavy to bed before he passes out on us."

"No problem,"Apple Jack said as she picked out her room.

"Alright...if you gals insist,"Rarity said as she went into her room.

"Um okay then...good night,"Fluttershy said softly as she flew into her room.

"Okay, good night girls, woooooo hooooo!"Pinkie cheered as she bounced into her room.

"Yeah whatever...Its about time I got some shut eye any way,"Rainbow said with a yawn as she flew into her room, leaving Twilight and Sunset with a very tired Heavy Weight.

"Well...lets get this conquering hero to bed before he falls on us,"Sunset joked, making her and Twilight giggle a bit.

"Very funny..."Heavy breathed out as he was on the verge of passing out. The two mares then helped him to their room which was a deep purple with large windows with a great view of Ponyville, they had a big closet and a large bed that looked big enough for a group of ponies, Twilight and sunset smiled peacefully as Twilight made Spikes bed appear and placed him in it, while levitating the bed to the left side of the bed, they both then helped Heavy get into the large bed, he crawled up to the middle of the bed with every bit of strength he had left, only to be met by his fiances on both sides of him smiling as they started to wrap their wings around him."Good night...my loves."

The girls hearts melted at his soft voice and kissed him on his cheeks as they snuggled up to him as they covered him up with their wings."Good night Heavy Weight...Our hero...our love." the girls said as all three of them finally went to sleep peacefully, knowing that the dangers have finally passed.

** HEAVY LIVES! SO NOW WE ARE**

**NEARING THE END, JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS, SO KEEP READING**

**FRIENDS.**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was two months later and the day had finally come, it was the wedding day of Heavy Weight, Twilight and Sunset Shimmer. As it turns out, the place Heavy had picked out for their wedding was none other than the beautiful secret plain behind the mountain of Canterlot where Heavy Weight had trained with his mother, and where he buried her. Heavy was currently inside a white tent, wearing a black suit with a red tie that covered all but his hooves and head, he looked himself over in the mirror at how he looked. He then sighed as he realized that this was it, he was finally going to get married to the two most beautiful mares he had ever known in his entire life, he almost felt like he was getting cold hooves as he almost slumped around and fell. Suddenly he got his act together as Shining Armor entered the tent and walked over to Heavy."Hey Heavy...so...this is it, your getting married, aren't you excited?"Shining questioned as he saw Heavy shook a bit.

"Yeah...more than...you know,"Heavy said as he almost fell down again before Shining luckily caught him and helped him back to his hooves.

"Gee Heavy, I heard about getting cold hooves, but this is ridiculous,"Shining joked.

"I'm...I'm getting married,"Heavy just said gaining a nod from Shining Armor.

"You sure are Heavy...how far we have come from the first time we all met huh?"Shining questioned as he reminisced about the old times.

"Yeah...and now look at us, your married and I'm about to get married...some life we had huh,"Heavy said as he to began to reminisce.

"Yeah...well, we better get going, its time for the ceremony,"Shining said as he walked over and lifted up the tent door for Heavy."Oh and...thanks for making me your best stallion."

"Don't mention it..."Heavy said with a smile as he and Shining Armor left the tent and walked down to the plains where many ponies were gathered around, as Shining and Heavy made their presence known, the ponies all got out of their seats and cheered and clopped their hooves on the ground to applaud, both stallions smiled and waved at the crowd as they made it to the center of the plain where all of Twilight's friends were lined up on one side while Heavy and Shining lined up on the other side, only for Celestia to appear between them and smile proudly at Heavy before turning to the crowd.

"Fillies and gentle colts!...let me just say that I hope you all enjoyed the wonderful sights of this wondrous plain! This plain has become very sacred to Canterlot, for it was the very spot where a wonderful pony known as Golden Heart had trained Heavy Weight, and made him into one of the most promising students I have ever laid eyes on."It is also the place where she was buried when she died of natural causes, so I would like to ask that you all lower your heads and join in a moment of silence to honor Golden Heart,"Celestia announced as all the ponies bowed their heads for a moment of silence. Heavy smiled at Celestia's kind gesture and turned to her.

"Thank you..."Heavy said happily, gaining a small smile as he then lowered his head to join the moment of silence. He then smiled more as he sensed that his soon to be wives were also bowing their heads in the moment of silence and did his best to hold back tears. Finally the moment was over and all ponies rose their heads as the princess smiled once more.

"Thank you every pony...and now without further a do..."Celestia started as she looked down the isle along with Heavy Weight, Shining and all of Twilight's friends as they all first saw the cutie mark crusaders spreading rose pedals as they skipped down the isle, then came Night Life holding Twilight and Sunset's fore arms as he walked with them down the isle. The crowd all stood tall and looked to the two alicorns that were in long white wedding dresses, holding two bouquets of flowers with their magic. Heavy smiled big as he watched the two most beloved ponies in his life walk to him. Finally as they came up to Heavy, Night Life released them and winked at Heavy showing him that he was able to be proud of Heavy being a son in law, as both mares smiled at Heavy, he just smiled right back as Celestia began to speak."Today...I am honored to bring together Heavy Weight, princess Twilight Sparkle, and the newest princess of our time...Sunset Shimmer."All of which were my most prized students now turned to alicorns, and were even childhood sweet hearts in a way...Heavy Weight, do you take Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer to be your wives?"

"I do...without a doubt in the world..."Heavy said in a loving voice.

"And do you...Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer take Heavy to be your husband?"Celestia asked both mares. Twilight and Sunset both looked to each other with heart warmed smiles before turning back to Heavy Weight.

"We do..."Both Twilight and Sunset said happily making Celestia smile as well. Heavy realized that was the cue and Shining Armor presented two gleaming golden rings, while Cadence suddenly appeared a little bit tired, but right on time, she then presented a golden gleaming ring of her own as Celestia levitated all three rings in the air.

"Then by the power invested in me...I know pronounce you all mares and colt, you may kiss the brides,"Celestia said as she slipped the two rings from Shining Armor onto the horns of Sunset and Twilight while slipping the ring from Cadence onto the horn of Heavy Weight and then stepping back for the stallion and mares to share passionate kisses with one another. The crowd cheered as they broke from their kisses and looked out to the crowd.

A few hours later the herd was now at a reception that was planned out by who else but Pinkie Pie, they started out with some smooth and easy dancing amongst the couples and the newely married herd. Suddenly Twilight manage to wink at Pinke to signal her, Pinke winked back and quickly raced to the music system and quickly put a record on the system, she then picked up a microphone and began to sing.

**(Love Is in Bloom, MLP FIM**)

The herd turned to see Pinkie singing and laughed before dancing to the music, every pony joined in and manage to dance for two straight hours while Rarity took the liberty of photographing memories of the reception, as the herd stood together watching every pony have fun, Celestia suddenly approached them along with a just married chariot behind her."My faithful students...I am so proud to have had you all as my students...through both good times and bad times, no matter what happens, I know that you will all lead to do good things for Equestria in the future...I know it,"Celestia said as she hugged all three of them and gestured to the chariot.

"Thank you Celestia..."Heavy said as he walked with his wives to the chariot, he then turned back to Celestia."And Celestia...I forgive you, I should have done that long ago before i let my anger get the best of me."

Celestia smiled and waved to them as they all got on the chariot and road off into the air, they all looked down to the crowd who was cheering and waving to them. Twilight and Sunset then smiled as they made their bouquets of flowers appear and threw them down to the crowd and waved as they watched Rarity once again steal the flowers for herself, disappointing the crowd once again, the girls giggled as they then laid back against Heavy and holding him close as they disappeared from the mountain and were flying towards Ponyville. Finally after a half an hour of flying high in the sky, they were then coming up on their castle of Ponyville."There it is!...home sweet home girls,"Heavy said as the chariot descended and came to a landing in front of the castle.

"Its good to be home..."Twilight said in a peaceful tone.

"Well...now that we're home...what do you two want to do?"Sunset asked a Heavy Weight then smiled slyly.

"Oh I already know what were going to do...and this time...were doing it all together,"Heavy said in a seductive tone as he flew up and levitated his wives into his fore arms and opened the doors with magic so he and the girls could go inside. He flew through the doors and immediately went through the hall ways as his wives caressed his cheeks with their hooves and kissed him.

"Oh Heavy...I never seen you this excited before,"Twilight said as Heavy landed with them in front of their room.

"This is going to be one fun night,"Sunset guessed as Heavy levitated the door open and carried his wives into their room and shut the door behind them to enjoy a passionate first night as husband and wives.

* * *

A month had then gone by since the wedding and Heavy was given the title of a prince, but he kept mainly to his proud warrior self and acted more like a fighter than a member of royalty, lately since then, Sunset Shimmer was slowly gaining the respect of the ponies she had once done wrong to and was made into the second princess of friendship, she had even gotten herself a throne room chair put in with the other six. But little did Heavy Weight know, there was an even greater surprise waiting for him today.

Heavy Weight awoke in bed and realized that his wives were not with him this time around, he yawned and crawled out of bed, he then looked around before starting to sense them out. In a few seconds he found out that they were in the throne room with their friends. He smiled and walked casually out of the bedroom only to get surprised by the new Ponyville guards who immediately saluted to him."Prince Heavy Weight, we do not mean to disturb you, but your wives would like to see you in the throne room,"One guard said.

"Don't worry about it, and you don't need to call me prince guard, a prince isn't exactly my kind of style,"Heavy said with a soft voice.

"Yes sir, sorry sir..."The guard replied.

"Like I said, don't worry about it, now return to your post for now,"Heavy ordered.

"Yes Sir!..."The guards said sternly before posting themselves on both sides of the royal bedroom. With that said and done, Heavy walked off towards the throne room completely undisturbed and peaceful, as he made it to the throne room he could hear the girls and even Spike talking in excitedly about something, this confused Heavy as he finally opened the doors to the throne room and startling the girls.

"Oh Heavy Weight!...its so good to see you, you won't believe whats happened!"Sunset Shimmer said excitedly.

"Girls, Spike, we will need you all to give us some privacy for this, he's going to be so excited!"Twilight said to her friends with excitement, they all quickly nodded with excitement as they all quickly passed Heavy and left with giggles.

"Congratulations Heavy Weight!..."Spike said as he left the room with the girls.

"Congratulations?...for what exactly?"Heavy questioned as he turned to his wives who approached him with big smiles on their faces, while Heavy stood there with confusion."Um Twilight...Sunset...what's going on? Is their something wrong?"

Their girls smiles suddenly got bigger as they even began to tear up."Oh Heavy...It's a miracle,"Sunset said with an emotional smile on her face as she teared up.

"Seriously...what's wrong?"Heavy asked once more.

"Heavy...brace yourself for this...*sigh*...as of now...me and Sunset...are pregnant!"Twilight said excitedly. Those last two words hit Heavy through the chest like a god like force unlike any other, he suddenly dropped to his flank, and to the girls surprise he began to cry with tears of joy.

"I'm...I'm going to be...a father?" Heavy asked as he rose his head to show off a smile as he allowed tears to flow freely.

"That's right Heavy...your going to be a father,"Both mares said as they lowered themselves to Heavy, only to get hugged by the emotional stallion.

"W-What kind of ponies are they?"Heavy asked while fighting back his joyful sobs, the mares just smiled.

"The doctor said that they are two beautiful alicorns, though were not sure if they are boys or girls,"Twilight explained a Heavy got to his hooves and dried his eyes.

"I promise...to both of you...I will be a good father to these two foals, I...I'll teach them everything I know, all the stuff I learned from mom, and Celestia, I will love these children with all my heart I..."Heavy started off before suddenly getting a hoof to his lips.

"Easy Heavy...their not even here yet, besides...we both know you will be a good father, you have nothing to worry about,"Sunset reassured, barley calming the happy Heavy Weight.

"But...there is so much to do...you both need baby showers...and you need the proper care for the months to come and..."Heavy was then silenced again.

"Relax Heavy...remember what we always say...we'll do all of these things together, there's no need to worry,"Twilight reassured as her, Sunset and Heavy walked to a big window on the wall of the throne room and looked over Ponyville with joyful smiles."We're a family now Heavy, and family always sticks together."

"Yes...we are...a family,"Heavy said as he shared this joyful moments with the two mares and the little buns in the oven that they had on the way.

**I'M JUST DYING TO GET TO THE BABY'S OF HEAVY WEIGHT, AND **

**IT IS SOON THE END OF THE STORY, SO KEEP READING AND**

**STAYING PONY FRIENDS**.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Many months have gone by for Ponyville and within the castle of Ponyville, the royal herd of Twilight, Sunset and their husband Heavy Weight were waking up to another glorious day. Within their bed chambers, the herd was waking up bright and early for another day that could potentially be the day that new life is borne into the royal family. As they all awoke and crawled out of bed, Twilight and Sunset's belly's were already completely bulged due to them being pregnant. Heavy immediately got out of bed and walked with them, he had now gotten paranoid and protective ever since he had found out they were pregnant. As they walked out of their royal bedroom, Heavy stayed right next to his wives as they moved slowly through the halls due to the extra weight they carried.

"You know Heavy, you don't have to worry so much about us,"Twilight said to the paranoid stallion as he watched everything in front of them.

"I know, but...I don't want anything happening to the two of you, especially while your pregnant,"Heavy said as he placed a pillow over a Ponyville guards sharp spear.

"Heavy...these foals are going to be due at any time now, shouldn't you be worrying about...you know...what we're going to call them?"Sunset asked out of concern.

"Trust me, I am thinking about that stuff, but..."Heavy couldn't continue for he was so confused and worried that he was going crazy, luckily the wives held his hooves before he could scare any pony.

"Heavy...calm down, I know your nervous about being a father, but trust us...your going to be a wonderful father for our foals, you just need to take an easy,"Twilight said in a soothing voice.

Heavy took a few deep breathes before looking at the ground and calming down.

"D-do you really think I'll be a good father to them...after all that I have done in my life, after all the ponies I hurt and scared, what makes you think I'll be a good dad?"he asked.

"Because you are strong, you have grown kind since we all came together, and you learned love from probably the best parent I have ever met...Golden Heart,"Sunset answered gaining a smile from Heavy.

Finally as the herd made it to the front doors to the castle, the girls decided to go to the bathroom, while Heavy chose to wait outside for them. As the girls went to their royal bathroom, they began to gently brush their manes as they thought about Heavy.

"Heavy is so nervous, I can't wait to see how he handles the kids when their actually here,"Twilight said as she brushed her mane.

"I think he'll be a wonderful father,"Sunset said as she finished her mane.

"I just hope he doesn't try to hard to be a father, could you imagine him when the kids start to date?"Twilight joked, making both mares howl with laughter at their husbands paranoia.

Suddenly they felt an immense pain strike their belly's as water suddenly hit the floor along with them falling to it. Spike was walking through the hall ways trying to wake up when he heard the girls fall, he immediately rushed to the bathroom to see the mares yelling in pain and began to panic.

Twilight! Sunset! What in the name of Celestia happened?!"Spike asked while still panicking.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH...SPIKE!"Twilight screamed as she held her gut in pain and began to breath heavily.

"Spike!...I think our water just broke...GET HEAVY, NOW!"Sunset screamed.

Spike panic and immediately ran down the hall and finally found the exit. As he burst through the door, he startled Heavy and two Ponyville guards.

"Heavy! HEAVY! It's Twilight and Sunset! They...their going to have their babies!"Spike yelled catching the attention of almost every pony around them.

"WHAT!...where are they?!"Heavy asked loudly with wide eyes.

"Their in the bathroom, they need help!"Spike exclaimed as Heavy and the two Ponyville guards quickly rushed into the castle in a panic.

A few minutes later, Heavy immerged with both wife's holding onto him for support as he walked with them to the Ponyville hospital. Spike saw them and quickly rushed to them with great concern.

"Is...is everything going to be okay?"Spike asked with fear.

"Everything...is going to be...okay Spike,"Twilight breathed out through her struggle.

"I just need to get them both to the hospital now,"Heavy added as he walked off with the in labored mares.

"I'm going with you guys,"Spike said as he followed the herd.

"Okay...but your not going to like what you see at the hospital,"Sunset said as she struggled to let lose a small chuckle through the pain.

As all four of them made it to the hospital, Heavy immediately broke into a dash as he carried his wives inside and rushed to the desk.

"I need your help! My wives are in labor! they need a doctor stat!"Heavy yelled, startling the secretary in the process.

"Oh my Celestia! of course prince Heavy Weight, WE NEED DOCTORS IMMEDIATELY! THE PRINCESSES OF FRIENDSHIP HAVE GONE INTO LABOR!"The secretary announced.

Suddenly a group of doctors arrived in the lobby, surprising Spike and Heavy in the process as the mares were taken off Heavy's hooves and were carried away to the nearest room. Heavy shook off the surprise and immediately followed the doctors to their location with Spike right behind him. As the doctors made it to a room, Heavy stopped in front of the doors and quickly turned to Spike.

"Spike, I need you stay out here, what's going on in there is not meant for the eyes of a kid,"Heavy said as he then turned and rushed inside the room.

"Awww come on!"Spike exclaimed as he threw his hands up before finding a chair and sitting quietly outside the room.

Meanwhile inside the room, Heavy was holding the hooves of Twilight and Sunset as they were now on beds giving birth. Heavy rubbed their hooves a the mares breathing began to increase.

"It hurts so much Heavy, no pony told me this would hurt so much!"Twilight exclaimed as a doctor came over to check on her.

"It's okay princess, you just have to keep pushing and breathing,"The doctor said as he put on gloves and readied himself for the delivery.

"You heard that right? Just keep breathing and push,"Heavy informed while smiling.

"Okay...Aaaaaaaagh...Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"Twilight yelled as she continued to push.

Finally after a few minutes, a new born alicorn pony was born, It was an alicorn colt with a purple coat and a light blue mane and tail, he even had the same look in his eyes as Heavy did.

"We got a colt!"The one doctor said as he held the crying colt in his arms.

"And here comes the other!"Another doctor yelled, drawing the attention of Heavy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!...Aaah...Aaaaaaaaagh!"Sunset Shimmer yelled in pain as Heavy turned his attention to her just in time to see the second foal arrived.

The other foal was an alicorn a well, only this time it was a filly. She had a white coat and a deep red mane and tail, as this foal began to cry, the other doctor took the new born filly into his arms and smiled at Heavy.

"This ones an adorable little filly,"The other doctor said as he brought the filly to Heavy, while the first doctor brought the colt over.

"Would you like to hold your new son and daughter prince Heavy Weight?"Both doctors asked, only to get an emotional nod from Heavy as he did his best to hold back his tears of joy.

As he took his new son and daughter into his arms, they both stopped crying and looked upon Heavy with blank looks before instantly turning to giggles and smiles a they tried to reach for Heavy. Heavy's heart melted and tears began to flow as he nuzzled his children while they finally manage to grip their father's muzzle, Heavy then turned to his wives as they breathed easily and watched him with big smiles. Heavy then brought the two foals over to the wives so they too could look at their children, the foals attitudes did not change as Twilight and Sunset nuzzled them.

"Their...so beautiful,"Heavy said, trying to fight the tears.

"They sure are, they have all of our looks Heavy,"Twilight pointed out as she rocked the colt to sleep in her arms.

"What should we call them now? They need names,"Sunset asked as she rocked the filly to sleep.

"I got it!...I'll call the colt...Welter Weight,"Twilight said as she smiled at Heavy."He actually looks like he could end up a bit like you in the future Heavy."

"That's a great name Twilight, and you know what...I think I'll call this light little filly...Feather weight, she's light as a feather, but she looks like she could hold her own too,"Sunset said as she too smiled at Heavy."They both get to be named after their father."

"Those sound like beautiful names for them, little Welter and Feather Weight,"Heavy said as he joined his complete family for hugs all around for the newest members of the newest royal family. Suddenly Spike burst through the doors completely worried.

"Is...it over?"Spike asked fearfully.

"Yes Spike...Its over, now come over here and meet your new little friends,"Heavy said as Spike walked over to the new foals and joined them in savoring this heart warming day for three childhood sweet hearts made into a family.

**LAST THING TO DO IS THE EPILOGUE, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT  
**

**EVERYONE.**


	30. Chapter 29

Epilogue

12 Years later

It was another peaceful and beautiful day for Ponyville, as Celestia's sun shone over the mountain of Canterlot, activity began to stir. As ponies started the day, over at ms Cheerlie's school, trouble was brewing at the schools play ground.

"Just leave me alone!"An alicorn filly with a white coat, a deep red mane and tail, blue eyes and a cutie mark of a large red star on her flank said.

"Make me...princess!"Mocked a colt with a gray coat, a black mane and tail, and green eyes said back in a mocking tone.

He then began to shove the filly and spit on her, she just stood there and took as he laughed at her, finally he manage to shove her on her flank.

"Wow...the others were right about you, you are pathetic!"The colt said as he started slapping her in the face."I bet your dad is embarrassed to have you for a daughter."

The colt then pinned her to the ground as a crowd of colts and fillies gathered around, all the poor fillie could do was lay there as the colt kept hitting her in the face.

"Get off me! I don't want to fight!"The fillie yelled as she then began to struggle, only to get struck hard in the face by the colt.

Suddenly as the colt was about to hit her again, he turned his head only to get struck hard in the muzzle. He immediately got off the filly and held his muzzle in pain as he looked upon his attacker. The attacker was an alicorn colt with a purple coat, an ice blue mane and tail, blue eyes and a cutie mark of a large blue star on his flank. He snorted as he charged and tackled the colt to the ground and began pounding the colts face.

"DON'T...EVER..TOUCH...MY...SISTER!"The colt roared with each blow he landed."YOU TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN AND NEXT TIME I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Welter stop! Your going to get us in trouble again, stop!..."The filly yelled as she ran over and managed to pull the colt of the knocked out bully.

"But Feather, he was hitting you!...If you can't fight your own battles...then I will!"The colt now known as Welter said to the filly known as Feather.

"What is going on out here!..."Ms Cheerlie exclaimed as she rushed out and checked on the out cold colt."Welter Weight! Feather Weight! You two go inside, I'm going to be calling your mothers about this...and you father."

"Yes Ms Cheerlie,"Both siblings said grimly as they marched into the school house, but not before getting a round of applause for their actions toward the bully.

As they entered the school house, they took up their seats next to each other and waited patiently for the trouble that they were now in. They didn't need to wait long before Ms Cheerlie entered and stared down the two alicorn colt and filly.

"Your mothers will be down shortly, and they said that your father will be talking with you tonight, but for now, you two will place your heads on your desks and think about what you did,"Cheerlie scolded.

"But all I did was teach the colt a lesson for hitting my sister, he was hitting her,"Welter argued.

"Yes, but now he is currently on his way to a doctor with his parents, as far as I'm concern, you started a fight and injured some pony, so you are the ones being punished,"Cheerlie argued back.

"Pfffft...whatever,"Welter said as he laid his head on the desk while Feather just sighed and did the same.

A few minutes went by and the siblings kept their heads down in shame while Ms Cheerlie watched them closely. Suddenly the door to the school opened and with it, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer walked right in and stared down the two siblings while they sank down into their chairs.

"Hello Ms Cheerlie, care to tell me what these two have done this time?"Twilight questioned as her and Sunset kept a good eye on the kids.

"Well...I caught Welter beating up a colt that was allegedly attacking Feather Weight, but all I could see was him on top of the colt and attacking him, I'm sorry but I don't know the whole story,"Cheerlie explained, gaining a sigh from both princesses.

"That's quite alright Ms Cheerlie, we'll just take these two home and be ready before hurricane Heavy Weight shows up to talk with them,"Sunset said.

Twilight then gestured to the filly and colt to get their things and get ready to leave, they picked up their back packs and stand at their mothers side a they turned back to Cheerlie.

"Thank you for messaging us Ms Cheerlie, and we're sorry about the trouble,"Twilight said as her and Sunset took up the siblings hooves and walked with them out of the school.

"Oh don't worry about it, I bet that they just take up after their father,"Cheerlie said as they all left the school.

The two princesses were now walking with their son and daughter next to them while they kept their heads lowered and turned from their mothers. Finally the mothers were done being silent and turned to their shamed children.

"What were you two thinking? Getting into a fight at school, your both lucky that she chose not to suspend both of you,"Twilight scolded.

"In defense, Feather didn't even do anything, she just stood there and took it,"Welter pointed out.

"Yeah, it was Welter that started fighting when that jerk had me pinned,"Feather added.

"It does not matter who started it or how it started, you should have just walked away,"Sunset argued.

"Yes mom..."They both said as they were approaching the castle.

Upon approaching the castle gates, the two young alicorns hid behind their mothers as they all saw none other than Heavy Weight standing right at the door waiting for them. As the family met together, Heavy Weight's eyes trailed down to the colt and filly, he gave them a serious look as he turned to Twilight and Sunset.

"Well...what happened?"Heavy questioned.

"Welter Weight beat up a colt that was picking on Feather Weight, Cheerlie said if it happens again...they will be suspended."Twilight explained as he then looked to the two children.

"So what do you think Heavy? What would be the best way to punish them?"Sunset questioned.

"Just leave them with me, I'll take care of this issue,"Heavy said while the two then hid behind their mothers even more.

Both mares then nodded in agreement and walked back into the castle, leaving Heavy to discipline the children. He watched his wives go back inside before turning back to his filly and colt, they both had their heads lowered and kept their distance from their father as he stared them down.

"Welter! Feather! Come here...now!"Heavy ordered sternly.

They both shook from their fathers stern voice, but then slowly made their way to Heavy until they were only a foot from him.

"Y-Yes dad?..."They asked fearfully.

"Tell me...what were you two thinking when you were fighting this colt?"Heavy questioned.

"I was just protecting Feather, she was being held down and attacked by this punk and I just lost it, honest,"Welter desperately explained.

"Its true dad, I wasn't even fighting,"Feather added.

"Is that so?...even so, this behavior is unacceptable...but...to be honest...It reminds me of myself when I was your age,"Heavy suddenly said with a chuckle as he put a hoof on Welter's shoulder."I'm glad you stood up for your sister Welter."

"So...your not mad?"They both asked.

"Not really...just didn't want your mothers to know that, but next time try not to get in trouble,"Heavy replied as he smiled at his son and daughter.

"Okay dad..."They both said as Heavy walked them back into the castle.

"And remember...tomorrow you both must be up bright an early for training,"Heavy said.

"You betcha, just wait dad...one day I'll be so strong, I'll even be able to beat you,"Welter said as he excitedly ran off into the castle.

"I'll make you proud too dad,"Feather said as she continued to follow Heavy.

"Feather...I'm already proud to have both of you for a daughter and son, and besides...I know you two will grow to do great things in there future...I know it,"Heavy said as him and Feather went inside to enjoy some time with their royal family.

**THE END**

**I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTERS WERE SHORT, BUT THEY**

**WERE SWEET, NOW I CAN CONCENTRATE ON OTHER**

**STORIES, THANK YOU FRIENDS FOR SUPPORTING THE STORY.**


End file.
